Stargate: Mass Effect
by Redrover117
Summary: When we first stepped through the Stargate we called it the greatest discovery of all time. Now however, we've discovered something greater, the means to defend our home from those who would do us harm. We call it...the Mass Effect.
1. The Martian Legacy

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or Mass Effect.

Stargate: Mass Effect

Chapter1: The Martian Legacy

**June 25****th ****2003  
****Uncharted System  
****P4F-274  
****Northern Continent  
****Stargate Alter**

"This is ridiculous," Colonel Jack O'Neill sighed as he looked around at the barren wasteland around them. "Find anything?" he called to his team.

"I have found no evidence of civilization anywhere O'Neill," Teal'c responded in his own way.

"No ruins, no energy signatures, no life whatsoever," said Doctor Daniel Jackson.

"I don't understand, the atmosphere has all the markings of an Earth-like planet but I can't find any organic life anywhere," Major Samantha Carter said confused.

"Well it's giving me the creeps," Jack said finally and turned away. "Daniel, dial the gate," he ordered.

The archaeologist nodded and started pressing the keys on the DHD (Dial-Home-Device). The large ring-like object spun and locked in the first six keys before a large swish of blue energy erupted on the seventh key and created a stable wormhole. Jack entered their identification code into his transmitter and waited for a few seconds for those on the other side to open the iris that protected the gate on Earth from intruders.

"Okay, let's go," Jack spoke again and the four stepped through.

The gate shutdown a moment later...

**June 25****th ****2003  
****Sol System  
****Mars  
****Promethei Planum  
****Ancient Ruins**

The room was dark save for the light coming from the gate as the members of SG1 stepped through. The gate shut off behind them and the entire room suddenly went dark.

After a few seconds of silence Jack asked, "Daniel?"

"I dialled Earth," he answered as the three turned the flashlights on their guns.

"Carter?" Jack asked as the four looked around the room, using the flashlights to see.

"I don't know sir...maybe it was another solar flare," Sam mused.

"...Let's hope we haven't been sent back or forward in time...again," Jack added the last part after a pause. Suddenly blue lights flickered on all around them and the room could clearly be seen, "Carter?"

"That wasn't me, sir," Sam answered as they turned off their flashlights.

"This is definitely Ancient design," Daniel commented as he looked over the architecture of the room.

"This is too small to be the Lost City we have been searching for," Teal'c informed them.

Sam nodded in agreement and stepped towards the DHD. "I'm going to try dialling Earth," she said as she pressed the seven keys to activate the Stargate. When it didn't activate she shook her head, "it's not working."

"Any idea why?" Jack asked her.

Sam frowned at the question, "could be a number of reasons but until we have a better understanding of where and when we are I only have theories."

"There is an exit over here," Teal'c called from the doorway.

"You have really good eyes buddy," Jack commented light-heartedly.

"Indeed," Teal'c responded as the four cautiously exited the room and into the corridor beyond.

"Over there," Daniel said when he saw light shining through a nearby window. They all stepped over to it and looked out, "we must be underground somewhere." The scenery beyond the glass (if it was even glass) was frozen in what looked like ice, "maybe we're in Antarctica again."

"We can't be on Earth," Sam responded simply as she checked the small pad in her hands.

"How can you tell?" Daniel asked her.

"Because the gravity is almost a third of Earth's natural gravity...you can't tell me you can't feel it," Sam replied. The three males looked away, "never mind."

"Daniel," Jack spoke up.

"Yes Jack?" inquired the archaeologist.

"You dialled the wrong planet," Colonel O'Neill said with a sigh.

"It wasn't my fault," Daniel raised his hands in defence.

The pad in Sam's hand suddenly beeped a second later, "I'm picking up an energy reading down the corridor on the left."

"...Lead the way," Jack motioned for her to take point as the rest raised their weapons in different directions.

They soon arrived at a large red chamber with a throne-like chair sitting on a platform of some kind and consoles dotting the room. Sam moved over to the nearest console as Teal'c stood by the door, watching for threats. Daniel looked over the symbols on the console screens and looked confused.

"It reads as 'Terra Atlantus'," Daniel stated.

"What does that mean?" Jack asked as he stood on front of the chair.

"Terra means Earth; Atlantus however..." Daniel trailed off.

"As in the lost city of Atlantis?" Sam asked for once in disbelief.

"Is this it?" Jack asked gesturing around them.

"No I don't think so; it's too small," Daniel replied simply.

"What about this chair?" Jack asked right before he sat down.

"Wait Jack-" Daniel started only for the platform below the chair to glow and the chair's backrest to fall back slightly.

"...Carter?" Jack asked simply as a holographic image of the solar system appeared above them.

"I think the chair must have interfaced with you," Sam mused as she walked around the chair. "Ask in your head 'where are we?' for me," she asked. Suddenly the image of the solar system above magnified in on the fourth planet, "well...at least we got our answer."

"Are we on...Mars?" Daniel asked hesitantly.

"It would explain the gravity," Sam replied with a nod.

"Yeah well," Jack spoke up as the backrest slowly rose up allowing him to sit up straight. "How do we get back home?" he asked them.

"I...think I might have an idea," Daniel spoke up from the console. "If I'm reading this right then this entire complex is a landing pad for Ancients' ships; there isn't a lot here but...if I'm reading this right they have two bays full of _ammunition_ and a something they called Element Zero. If I'm reading this right...its Neutronium"

"...As in weapons?" Jack blinked. "As in a big honking space gun?" he asked with a widening grin.

"Err...I don't know; according to this they called them 'Mass accelerators,' a 'Thanix cannon' and something called 'disruptor torpedoes'," Daniel replied as he tried to translate.

"That's great," Jack said happily as he stood up. "Teal'c and I will head down and see what we can find. Meanwhile you two contact the SGC," he said.

"According to the schematics the bays should be one level down," Sam informed them as they left.

"We'll be back," Jack said as he and Teal'c exited the room.

A few minutes of silence fell on the room as the two remaining members of SG1 worked.

"This can't be right," Daniel said finally.

"What is it?" Sam asked him.

"According to this; there is a massive space station above Pluto," Daniel answered shaking his head. "And it says there are only two moons in orbit of it," he continued.

"Pluto?" Sam asked confused. "Pluto has three moons," she stated matter-of-fact.

"I know," Daniel nodded in confusion.

"One second," she responded and walked over to the chair. She sat down but nothing happened, "it's not working."

"Jack used it just fine," Daniel added. "What are you trying to do?" he asked her.

"Hey kids; how is it going?" Jack asked the two as he and Teal'c re-entered the room.

"...Sir, can you sit back down the chair again?" Sam asked him.

"Why?" Jack inquired.

"I want you to think of Pluto while you sit in it," Sam answered confusing him more as he sat down. She stood beside the chair and watched as the platform glowed and the hologram reappeared but this time zoomed in on Pluto.

"There are only two moons there," Daniel stated.

"Two moons and the space station you told me about earlier," Sam added as she pointed to the image of a large cannon-like machine in the dwarf planet's orbit.

"What is that?" Jack blinked as he stared up at the image. Suddenly the machine looked like it became covered in ice and formed to shape a large ice rock.

"It's Charon; Pluto's third moon," Sam deduced upon seeing the image. "Take into account the thousands of years of space ice and it would become like that," she added a moment later.

"If I'm reading this right the Ancients called it a 'Mass Relay' which they built as a means to travel across the galaxy in a matter of minutes instead of hours and days through hyperspace. I'm going to need more time to translate the rest of this though," Daniel explained from the console.

"Take your time," Jack told him before turning to the Major. "How long until you can contact the SGC?" he asked her.

"I can't without an understanding of the OS," Sam answered shaking her head.

"What if I just use the chair?" Jack asked while pointing down at the chair he was sitting on.

"You might end up broadcasting the signal to everything and everyone in the system. Everyone on Earth would be able to hear you," Sam responded and again shook her head.

"Could we not dial the Alpha Site to relay a message?" Teal'c suggested in his tone.

"...Maybe," Sam nodded and looked over at Jack.

"Go," the Colonel O'Neill shrugged and she left a moment later with Teal'c at her side.

Sam dashed through the corridors until they reached the gate room again and she stepped in front of the DHD. She dialled the coordinates into the device and the Stargate activated in a swirl of energy a moment later.

"Alpha Site this is Major Samantha Carter of SG1, please respond," Sam said into the radio.

Static filled the channel for a few seconds before someone replied, _"this is Colonel Pierce responding. What is the situation Major?"_

"We need you to relay a message to Stargate Command for us Colonel; during our last mission we dialled Earth but were redirected to an Ancient outpost beneath the southern pole of Mars. We can't connect to the Earth gate," Sam replied.

There was a few moment of silence, _"...understood Major. We'll relay the message to Earth as soon as the gate shuts down; contact us in one hour."_

A second later the gate shutdown and the room went silent.

"Now all we have to do is wait," Sam sighed.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed with a nod.

**June 25****th ****2003  
****Sol System  
****In orbit above of Mars  
****USAF Prometheus  
****Main Bridge**

The _Prometheus _was Earth's first attempt at creating an interstellar warship designed to fight the Goa'uld on even footing but even with the technology she was outfitted with it was clear to all that she wouldn't win in a prolonged fight against anymore than a single Goa'uld Ha'tak-class mothership.

Not that it mattered right now; Colonel William Ronson had commanded the prototype battlecruiser for little more than a few months and was finally getting used to the job. When he received word from Stargate Command saying that SG1 had ended up gating to an underground complex on the neighbouring planet Mars he had found it surprising that there in fact had been aliens living on Mars at one time.

"Entering orbit now," informed Major Peter DeLouise.

"Thank you Major," Ronson sighed and sat back in his chair. "Begin scanning for thermal signatures beneath the ice cap," he ordered.

Minutes passed before DeLouise responded, "we're not picking up any thermal readings however we are detecting seismic activity near the center of the Promethei Planum."

"Anyway for us to punch a hole through?" Ronson asked.

DeLouise shook his head, "we'd need a big drill to reach them." A window opened on his screen and he reported, "sir. We're picking up a transmission from the complex, audio only."

"Put it on," Ronson ordered.

"_This is Major Samantha Carter to USAF _Prometheus,_ are you receiving?"_ Sam asked through the comm.

"We read you loud and clear Major," Ronson responded. "Unfortunately we're having some difficulties trying to get you all out of there," he added.

"_Because of the ice?"_ Sam asked knowingly.

"Yes," Ronson confirmed.

"_Standby,"_ Sam spoke and the channel died a moment later.

"Sir, we're picking up a large energy spike from the surface," DeLouise reported. Suddenly a beam of blue energy stream out of the ice below, lightning up the viewport at the front of the Bridge.

"Status?" Ronson asked.

"No damage...sir, it looks like whatever that was burned right through the ice all the way down to the Martian complex," DeLouise informed him.

"Major Carter come in," Ronson said into the comm.

"_Sorry for scaring you; we just used one of the weapons they have down here. Something they called a 'Thanix Cannon'; there are a set of rings down here so you should be able to stream down now,"_ Sam responded.

"...Please warn me before you do something like that again Major," Ronson sighed.

"_Sir I need to ask you to land and mount the Thanix Cannon onto the _Prometheus._ It will be needed for what we have planned," _Sam continued.

"Planned?" Ronson inquired.

"_There is a large, highly advanced artefact buried at the center of Charon, a moon of Pluto. I think we just made the greatest discovery of the 21__st__ century,"_ Sam answered truthfully.

The entire Bridge went silent at the declaration...

"Understood, we're landing now," Ronson agreed and nodded towards DeLouise who quickly set the ship on a course down into the atmosphere. "Has this discovery got a name?" the CO asked.

"_The Ancients called it a Mass Relay...apparently they used it to create something they called...the Mass Effect."_

**June 26****th ****2003  
****Sol System  
****In orbit above of Pluto  
****USAF Prometheus  
****Main Bridge**

The _Prometheus _slowed into orbit near their destination, the largest moon of Pluto, Charon. The reasonably large ice moon seemed to be nothing more than that, a moon but the crew of the Tau'ri battlecruiser along with many back on Earth new that wasn't the case as they had been led to believe.

"We're in position," DeLouise informed.

Ronson leaned back against his chair and gave the order, "bring the new Thanix Cannons online and prepare to fire." He then turned to Sam who was sitting at the weapons station, "are you sure this is going to work?"

Jack looked at him funny, "Colonel I'm not sure you know this but Sam has actually blew up a star before. Compared to that, de-icing a moon is child's play."

"If you say so," Ronson nodded before turning to Sam. "You really blew up a star?" he asked couldn't help but ask.

"It was just the one," Sam responded defensively.

"They always say the first one is the hardest," Jack added with a chuckle.

"Charging sequence initiated," Sam spoke again, suddenly turning serious.

"Open gun ports," Ronson ordered and two small but deadly looking cannons appeared from the hatches connected to the warship's nose.

"Charging complete," Sam reported.

"Fire," Ronson gave the order.

Twin beams of blue energy lanced out of the two cannons and slammed into the two separate locations on Charon, melting the ice in moments. The beams kept going, melting several square miles with seconds and carving into the moon.

"This might take awhile," Sam said with a sigh.

"Maybe not," DeLouise spoke up. "Thermal readings just went off the charts; Charon is melting," he informed them.

"It's the Mass Relay, its Mass Effect Field has reactivated and his melting Charon from the inside...shut down the Thanix Cannons," Sam declared and the two beam weapons disengaged.

A few seconds later the remaining ice shattered into a debris field as light shone out from its center and the ice was blown away to reveal what hid beneath it. It was massive, at least five kilometres long with two circular mechanisms spinning in order to sustain its mass effect field.

"Okay, now that is impressive," Jack admitted with a wide smile.

"Ready a boarding party," Ronson ordered.

**June 27****th**** 2003  
****Sol System  
****Earth  
****Stargate Command / Cheyenne Mountain  
****Briefing Room**

Deep within the Cheyenne Mountain complex General George Hammond sat down at the table as did the members of SG1 and spoke, "I just got off the phone with the president and he has informed me that the Mass Relay and the Ancient ruins on Mars fall under the Outer Space Treaty which prohibits any single government from exploiting them."

"So we're just going to leave them there?" Sam asked in disbelief. "Sir those artefacts could give us the advantage we need against the Goa'uld."

"Both the president and I agree with you Major. That's why the president has put forth a request for the creation of a multinational organization which would oversee everything to do with off world activity. They're calling it the Terran Systems Alliance," the General explained. "So far the main members are the United States, Great Britain, the Russians, Canada, France, the Chinese and the Japanese."

"Well that'll certainly help us for when the Goa'uld decide to remove the stick from their-" Jack started.

"Colonel," Sam interrupted, stopping him from saying it.

"-And decide to pay us a visit," Jack finished.

"...How are things going on the salvage?" Hammond asked them.

"Reasonably well, it will be another few months before we can start mining Element Zero and even longer to start construction on new weapons so for now we're just using the stock we found in the Martian ruins. The good news is we can accelerate the construction of the 304s thanks to the construction tools we found on Mars," Sam answered.

"How long until the new ships are built?" Daniel asked curious.

"Given how many construction units we have available and how many more that is on the way. Add in the industrial might of most of the major nations on Earth and I'd say we could have something to call a fleet within a year," Sam replied with a smile.

"Major, the Alliance currently has six 304s planned for construction at Area 51; are you saying that they will take a year to build?" Hammond asked her.

Sam nodded in confirmation, "yes as long as we have enough Naquadah to power them, Trinium to build them and Neutronium to sustain them but we're running out of the latter fast."

"Options?" Hammond asked knowing that she must have thought of something.

"We've already discovered a few planets with Neutronium on them," Sam explained her reasoning. "The Ancients called it Element Zero but the Asgard call it Neutronium, it's the base element used for the construction of new Replicators, especially their human form Replicators. We've never needed to actually mine it to the extent to install on our ships."

"What do we do about it then?" Daniel inquired.

"We use the Stargate to transport it to Earth after we've mined it out," Sam replied. "We could construct mining outposts in the asteroid fields of a dead neutron star but that would take time and money."

"We'll worry about that later," Hammond said finally and stood. "Stargate operations are still in affect so get some rest and ready for your next mission at 0800 hours."

"Yes sir," Jack gave a salute along with Sam which the General returned.

**Author's Notes:**

Well this is my other new story; I've been wanting to take a leap from my usual stories for awhile now like I did with Halo: Cylon War and this is what I came up with. Unlike the other Stargate/Mass Effect crossovers out there already, this one is based solely in the Stargate Universe. It's set right after episode 7.03, 'Fragile Balance' so they're still searching for Atlantis and will incorporate Mass Effect technology and two very distinguishable enemies you know as the Reapers and the Collectors but not for awhile yet.

Next chapter will involve a time-skip to the end of season 7 during the episode, the Lost City and will deal with Anubis' attack on Earth and more importantly how the new Earth ships handle the situation. If you have any suggestions please feel free to submit them for consideration, I may even add them in if I can work them right. And for the record there is a reason that the Goa'uld haven't come across a Mass Relay yet so that will be explained in detail at a later date.

For the record Neutronium has an atomic number of zero and is used in Asgard and Replicator technology so why not Terran technology?

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	2. Battle of Earth

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or Mass Effect.

Stargate: Mass Effect

Chapter2: Battle of Earth

**March 12****th ****2004  
****Sol System  
****Earth  
****USAF Prometheus / Area 51  
****Main Bridge**

It had been three days since SG1 departed on a small Goa'uld cargo ship to the planet known as Taonas. During their last mission they had located an ancient memory-downloading device similar to the one discovered years ago. Sadly this also drew the attention of the most powerful of the Goa'uld System Lords, Anubis whom had now gathered his fleet for a direct assault on Earth.

Things weren't looking too good...

"Why don't SG1 use the ZPM we discovered in the Mars Outpost to power the outpost in Antarctica?" DeLouise asked confused.

"It doesn't have enough charge left to fire the weapon's platform," Ronson replied. "Like the one on Earth, the Ancient outpost on Mars has spent the last million years since the Ancients left the galaxy holding back an entire continent's worth of ice from collapsing on it. According to the SGC, the outpost on Taonas has only been holding back a layer of solidified lava."

"You'd think the Ancients would give us an idea of where they build those things," DeLouise mused. A second later her console lit up, "it looks like they're here sir. I'm detecting a Hyperspace window opening...three contacts detected. Ha'tak-class," she reported.

"So they're finally here," Ronson leaned back in his chair with a sigh. "Bring the engines online and prepare to launch," the command was quickly carried out as the battlecruiser came alive with activity.

Just then a figure of legend stepped onto the bridge...

"General Hammond," Ronson saluted the man.

"At ease," Hammond returned the solute. "I apologize Colonel but I'm afraid I will be commanding the _Prometheus _during this battle."

"Of course sir," Ronson nodded in understanding. "It's an honour to have you aboard sir," and it was too. George Hammond was a living legend to anyone associated with the Stargate Program, rivalled only by SG1 themselves.

"Alright then...take us out," Hammond gave the order as he sat down in the command chair.

The hangar doors above the warship opened slowly as its main engines came alive, lifting the ship into the air. When the doors completely opened the cruiser ascended through the opening and angled up slightly before its main engine activated and it started forwards. It continued to angle as it accelerated into the clouds and within moments it was in orbit of the blue planet they had come to call home.

"We are now in geosynchronous orbit above Area 51 sir," DeLouise notified.

"And the rest of the fleet?" Hammond asked.

"The _Daedalus, Odyssey, Korolev, Sun Tsu, Invincible _and_ Yamato_ have entered orbit as well. They're forming up behind us," DeLouise reported. These ships were BC304-class battlecruisers that were designed to succeed the BC303-class battlecruiser like the _Prometheus_.

"Seven ships against three...let's see if those ancient upgrades are as good as Major Carter says they are. Bring the Thanix cannons online and plot a course for the Goa'uld motherships. Get me a firing solution," Hammond ordered and the crew quickly moved to carry out the command.

"Enemy vessels are changing course...they're weapons are coming online now. We have a lock," Delouise informed.

"Fire main guns," Hammond gave the order.

"Firing," Ronson confirmed as he typed in the final command.

Twin beams of blue energy lanced out of the two forward cannons of the _Prometheus _and slammed into the shields of the lead Ha'tak. The other ships, the BC304s fired their four forward cannons a moment later at the three Ha'tak motherships. The combined firepower of twenty-eight particle-accelerator cannons was able to punch through the shields of all three vessels after five seconds and deal damage to their hulls.

"Thanix cannons are depleted, we're recharging now," Delouise informed.

"Status of the enemy vessels?" Hammond inquired.

"Enemy ships appear to have lost shields but have suffered minimal damage to their hull," Ronson reported. "They're returning fire," a second later superheated bolts of plasma lanced out of the turrets of the three motherships and struck the shields of the Terran Battlecruisers.

"Switch to missiles and their target reactors," Hammond ordered.

"We have a lock," Delouise informed.

"Fire," Hammond gave the order.

Six missiles shot out of the _Prometheus'_ launch tubes and accelerated towards the lead Goa'uld mothership. The BC304s weren't far behind as they unleashed another twelve at the wounded invaders. The Goa'uld tried to shoot them down but several managed to slip through and detonate on their hulls with tremendous force equalling two hundred megatons. When the light died down only a single Ha'tak remained intact with the rest now nothing more than chunks of metal floating dead in space.

"The last enemy contact has sustained extensive damage to its hull and its weapons are offline. Its engines are powering up...it's on a collision course," Ronson reported.

"Finish it off with a round from the mass accelerator," Hammond ordered.

The _Prometheus_ banked slightly to line up a shot at the wounded Goa'uld mothership and let loose a single magnetically accelerated slug. The mass accelerator round tore into the Ha'tak and blew right out the other side causing secondary explosions to consume the mothership in a fireball, effectively destroying it.

"Enemy contacts have been neutralised," Ronson reported.

"Damage report?" Hammond questioned.

"Shields took some damage but nothing too serious," Ronson informed.

"All ships report minimal damage sir," Delouise reported.

"Well we've survived the frying pan," Ronson started.

"Let's hope we can survive the fire," Hammond finished.

"How many ships is Anubis bringing exactly?" Delouise asked.

"Best guess...thirty ships," Ronson answered.

"Seven against thirty...that's not exactly fair," Delouise said grimly.

"I hope SG1 makes it back in time," Ronson said calmly.

"Don't we all?"

**March 13****th ****2004  
****Sol System  
****Earth  
****Washington DC / White House  
****President's Office**

President Henry Hayes looked over at the phone as the General put it on speaker; Maynard gave a nod and took a step back.

"How are things going up there George?" Hayes asked.

"_So far it seems quiet,"_ Hammond reported. _"We haven't spotted anymore Goa'uld ships since we destroyed the scout fleet last night."_

"The sensor grid in the Martian outpost said that they would be here by now," Maynard muttered.

"Maybe they found out what we did to their scout fleet and called the attack off," Kingsley suggested with a gulp.

"Somehow I doubt that," Hayes said as he shook his head.

Suddenly a cloaked figure appeared in the center of the room surprising everyone present; they quickly snapped out of their stupor as guards entered the room with weapons raised. As the president and the staff took cover the guards opened fire but the bullets just went right through the figure.

"Hold fire it's a hologram," Maynard's shouted over the gunfire and a second later it ended.

**"****I am Anubis,"**the cloaked figure declared.

Hayes took one look at him and asked with a look of amusement, "you've got to be kidding?"

"**You are the leader of this world?"**Anubis questioned.

"Henry Hayes," the president declared answered. "President of the United States of America, one nation among many."

"**No longer, bow down before your God,"** Anubis demanded.

Hayes gave an amused laugh at that, "I don't think so, but I am willing to discuss terms for your surrender."

"**If you had weapons of the ancients, you would have used them," **Anubis stated knowingly.

"We did," Hayes shot back. "What do you think happened to your scout fleet?"

"**You bring destruction upon your world," **Anubis offered.

"Not going to happen," Hayes didn't back down.

"**We shall see,"** Anubis declared before he vanished from the room.

Hayes turned to his staff and asked, "what do you think? Too much?"

**March 13****th ****2004  
****Sol System  
****In orbit above Earth  
****USAF Prometheus  
****Main Bridge**

"Sir I'm picking up several hyperspace windows opening," Ronson started.

"Confirmed, they're Ha'tak-class motherships. Thirty-four ships in all led by a large dreadnought," DeLouise reported.

"Anubis' flagship," Hammond mused as he eyed the largest of the alien warships.

"Sir eighteen motherships are breaking out of formation and are heading right at us. The rest are targeting the orbital satellites," Ronson informed.

"They're going to blind Earth before they attack it," Hammond concluded. "Send a message to the president's office and break us out of orbit. Set an intercept course with the approaching Ha'taks and ready disruptor torpedoes."

The seven Terran battlecruisers turned and accelerated out of the planet's gravity well before turning towards the oncoming alien motherships. Small tubes opened up on the sides of the battlecruisers between the hangars and the main decks of the Terran warships.

"Enemy ships are firing," Ronson reported.

The Ha'taks moved into range and opened fire on the smaller Terran ships. The plasma bolts splashed across the kinetic barriers of the _Prometheus _and the 304s as the Al'kesh and gliders quickly moved in to bring their own weapons to bear.

"Shields are holding," DeLouise stated clearly. "Enemy fighters and bombers are closing in on us now."

"Launch 302s and fire all railguns at the approaching gliders. Fire disruptor torpedoes at the Ha'taks and ready the mass accelerator," Hammond ordered.

The small two-manned F302-class fighters shot out of the open hangars of the seven Terran battlecruisers and immediately moved to engage the Goa'uld death gliders approaching them. Meanwhile the point-defence cannons that littered the Terran ships' hulls began spitting out rounds at the gliders, tearing them apart whenever they were within range.

Then just as the Ha'taks weapons fire intensified, blue orbs shot out from the tubes on the sides of the Terran warships and quickly slammed into the golden shields of seven Goa'uld motherships. The energy barriers quickly flickered and faded as they were overwhelmed by the sheer force behind the impact.

A second later the Terran warships fired their mass accelerators on the wounded seven Ha'taks; the rounds quickly gutted the Goa'uld motherships at their amidships and sending them up in a blaze of nuclear fire.

"Seven motherships have been destroyed sir but the remaining eleven are reacquiring their weapons lock on us," Ronson reported.

"Evade them and fire all missile batteries," Hammond ordered.

The eleven Ha'taks continued their assault on the Terran warships and unleashed a hailstorm of plasma bolts down on them. The Terran battlecruisers responded with a volley of a few dozen naquadah-enhanced nuclear missiles which slammed into the shields of several Ha'taks. They detonated and engulfed four of the Ha'taks in nuclear fire, shattering their shields like glass and reducing them into fields of debris.

The remaining seven Ha'taks of the battle group originally dispatched to eliminate the Terran battlecruisers began to intensify their weapons fire and began concentrating their fire on single targets instead of multiple.

"They're concentrating their fire on the _Daedalus_," Ronson informed.

"The _Korolev_ and the _Sun Tsu _are moving to assist," DeLouise added.

"What about the other enemy ships?" Hammond asked.

"The other seventeen motherships including their dreadnought have almost completely destroyed the orbital satellites and are positioning themselves over the planet. I think they're preparing to bombard it," DeLouise replied in concern.

"Sir I'm picking up a hyperspace window opening over the South Pole...it's a Goa'uld cargo ship," Ronson said in surprise.

"That has to be SG1," Hammond concluded.

"Sir whatever they're planning I doubt they can do it in time," DeLouise started. "The Goa'uld are charging their weapons now and I believe they are targeting the major cities."

"I'm detecting multiple Goa'uld craft on an intercept course for the cargo ship," Ronson added.

"Notify the president that we are breaking out of orbit and will assist SG1. Set a course for the South Pole, military thrust," Hammond ordered.

"What about the planet sir?" Ronson asked concerned.

"I think Anubis will be surprised at what he finds," Hammond said simply.

**March 13****th ****2004  
****Sol System  
****In orbit above Earth  
****Anubis' Dreadnought  
****Throne Room**

"Milord the Tau'ri banner ship has broken off from the battle and is heading to supply support for the scout ship. What are your orders milord?" Her'ak requested of his master.

"**Bring us into orbit above their position and fire. Destroyed them,"** Anubis' distorted voice responded as he surveyed the battle.

"We are in position," Her'ak stated as he moved the dreadnought into orbit of the southern planet's southern pole.

"**Fire,"** Anubis ordered.

Superheated bolts of plasma erupted from the dreadnought's gun ports and rained down on the planet below. The bolts struck the area of the Tau'ri attack ship and the neighbouring ice around its location. The small Tau'ri ship appeared to withstand the power of the mothership's weapons but the ice around it melted under the constant barrage of attacks.

"The human attack vessel is abandoning its position," Her'ak informed his master. "Milord our forces are in position to begin planetary bombardment of the surface."

"**Begin the bombardment,"** Anubis ordered.

"Milord several objects appear to be launching from the planet surface...they appear to be Tau'ri weapons," Her'ak reported in surprise.

"**What?"** Anubis questioned. Just several large blinding lights appeared through the viewport, consuming several of his Ha'taks in their destructive embraces. **"What happened?"** Anubis demanded.

"Tau'ri weapons fire from the surface milord," Her'ak responded worriedly. "Five Ha'taks are lost and the remaining twelve have been forced to abandon their positions in order to attempt to shoot the weapons down."

"**...What of the Tau'ri banner ship,"** Anubis questioned.

"It is on an approach vector," he added.

"**Destroy it,"** Anubis ordered hoping to demoralize the Tau'ri menace once and for all.

The dreadnought's weapons intensified and started to bleed through the shields of the Tau'ri vessel. It would only be a matter of time before their shields fell and then they would be finished. Once the Tau'ri defences were wiped out he would then destroy the planet from orbit instead of conquering it like he had planned.

"Milord I am detecting a large energy surge from the planet surface," Her'ak spoke up.

"**What?"** Anubis asked in what could be seen as surprise. He looked out of the window and saw a large swarm of glowing orange projectiles stream towards his dreadnought and the remaining Ha'taks he had remaining. **"No!"** he exclaimed in anger as the swarm of orange bolts tore through his ships' shields and shattered them in a matter of seconds.

The Battle of Earth was over...

**Author's Notes:**

Gating to Mars, I had actually forgot about the DHD being connected to it but that can go down as the Ancients locking it so it can only the user to dial out unless an accident occurs like an energy discharge at an incoming wormhole connecting it to Mars instead of Earth. That way would explain why SG1 ended up on Mars after leaving that unusually barren planet. The planet could have been what caused the gate to dial Mars instead of Earth.

I realise Helium-3 is the fuel Mass Effect but Element Zero is simply Neutronium which is used by both the Asgard and the Replicators in their technology (Atomic number 0). It just has a different name in Mass Effect and a different source (e.g. supernovas).

Element Zero is used to create Mass Effect fields used for FTL and more importantly ship manoeuvrability. I will admit I did get mixed up with the He-3 and Element Zero production but seriously Neutronium may be rare but we've seen it used on planets before like Asuras so who's to say it's not buried deep below the Martian surface?

As for the Naquadah production, I meant that for power generation aboard the new 304s not alloy for them. I know they're made out of Trinium and that it's rare but Earth has been mining from a discovered planet since season two.

Another thing is Charon being destroyed and the Mass Relay being seen from Earth. Do you really think the world's governments would allow people to know about something like that? They would try and cover it up, especially now that the Systems Alliance is formed.

Thanix cannons are reverse-engineered from Reaper's leg-guns and yes they are Turian design but I will reiterate this fact to you, this is not Mass Effect. In this the Thanix cannons are of Ancient design before they invented plasma drone weaponry and before they left the Milky Way. We've seen what they used as up-to-date directed energy weapons from the satellite weapon platform in the Lantean System of Stargate Atlantis so it's not that much of a stretch.

Same thing with the rest of the technology, it is based before the Ancients left the Milky Way, I mean come on we haven't seen any other drone weapons in the Milky Way other than the Antarctic outpost for crying out loud. Not to mention the Ancients had a testing facility for it on a planet in the Pegasus Galaxy which means it's relatively 'new' in comparison.

Please Read and Review.

Double post with Halo: Cylon War

See Ya Later…


	3. Disclosure and Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or Mass Effect.

Stargate: Mass Effect

Chapter3: Disclosure and Consequences

**March 14****th**** 2004  
****Sol System  
****Earth  
****Washington DC / White House  
****President's Office**

President Henry Hayes looked over the table at the number of high rank officials in the room and leaned back in his chair at the head of the table. After a few moment of silence he asked the question that needed to be asked.

"Where do we go from here?"

It was General Hammond who spoke first, "Mister President I don't think we can cover something of this scale up like we've done before. We detonated a lot of nuclear ordinance in orbit above over a dozen countries worldwide and with the satellites all but destroyed I doubt the world will just accept another cover story like a meteor shower or a solar flare."

"_I have to agree Mister President,"_ said Doctor Weir from the speaker phone.

"Alright then, what are our options?" Hayes asked.

"We need to hold a conference and prepare for full disclosure. It might be a good idea for the Systems Alliance to do it rather than the United States or any individual country. We need to send a message to everyone on Earth saying we stand together united," Maynard stated clearly.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later," Hammond added.

"Alright I'll try and organize a conference in Geneva for some time in the next few days. Keep in mind I want our fleet on standby in orbit as soon as their repairs are done, god only knows what will happen when the Goa'uld find out that we kicked the ass of their strongest System Lord. Best to be prepared," Hayes ordered.

"Of course Mister President," Maynard nodded in understanding.

"_Mister President if I may?"_ Weir said.

"Go ahead doctor," Hayes gave the okay.

"_Mister President it might be a good idea to disclose some parts concerning the Goa'uld and ours ships on various news networks. Not complete disclosure but enough to keep the masses from panicking,"_ Weir explained.

"That might be a good idea considering the state of affairs," Maynard said with a nod.

"Alright then...Doctor Weir would you please inform Major Carter and Doctor Jackson that they need to come to Washington. Also have Teal'c come as well, maybe having alien allies will help calm the masses," Hayes ordered.

"_Yes sir,"_ Weir responded.

"Doctor have you heard anything from the Asgard?" Hammond inquired.

"_No we haven't,"_ Weir replied.

"I was hoping that they would at least pay us a visit to check if we're alright but clearly they are preoccupied at the moment," Hammond commented.

"The Asgard are supposed to be our allies," Maynard said with a look of slight disgust. "Where were they when Anubis was knocking on our doorstep?"

"The Asgard are currently at war with a race called the Replicators and are gradually losing ground. It's not really a surprise that they couldn't spare any ships to aid us," Major Davis responded.

"Whatever the case may be I will be speaking with the rest of the Alliance Council about our next course of action," Hayes said as he stood followed by the others.

As everyone started to leave Hammond turned to the president and spoke. "Mister President about the vice president, I-" he started.

"I already know George," Hayes interrupted. "I fired him when he tried to convince me not to shut down the SGC after we blew Anubis' fleet out of the sky."

"I understand sir," Hammond nodded and turned to leave.

Hayes watched him go and sighed, "it's never easy."

**March 20****th**** 2004  
****Sol System  
****Earth  
****Stargate Command / Cheyenne Mountain  
****Control Room**

"Have you seen the news?" Weir asked as she and Daniel entered stepped up behind the control center.

"I've been trying to ignore it," Daniel admitted. "You know I was expecting worldwide panic not—not this."

"It took me by surprise too," Weir agreed. "It's a good job the Systems Alliance was created when it did because if it didn't then we'd have had a lot more problems."

"I just hope the Middle East settles down now that the world knows we've got bigger problems to deal with," Daniel said with a sigh.

"Did you enjoy your time on CNN?" she asked him with no small amount of teasing.

"No," Daniel responded. "I didn't mind it until they started asking me about the first planet we visited...Abydos."

"I see," Weir nodded in understanding having read the file.

"Unscheduled off-world activation," Walter spoke from the main consol as the Stargate activated, establishing a wormhole. "We're receiving a signal, it's in text format," he added as the computer screen to his side flickered on and displayed the alien language.

"Great, the Goa'uld are texting us now," Weir shook her head at the thought. "What's next? Are they going to become space hippies?"

"Jokes aside I think this is serious," Daniel said as he read the alien language.

"What's it say?" Weir asked.

"It's from one of the Goa'uld System Lords, his name is Camulus...he wants to arrange a meeting with us," Daniel started.

"Why would he want to meet us?" Weir asked confused.

"Not just him, all of them. All of the System Lords," Daniel explained. "They want to negotiate a treaty with us, here on Earth."

"...Well there goes my afternoon schedule," Weir sighed as the gate shutdown.

"You'd better contact the president and the council. I get the feeling that we're in for quite a time," Daniel suggested.

* * *

"_You have got to be kidding me," _President Hayes said through the speaker phone.

"I'm not joking Mister President," Weir confirmed. "The Goa'uld are requesting we allow them to come to Earth in order to negotiate a treaty."

"_Not a chance in hell,"_ Hayes responded venomously. _"Anubis damn near blasted Earth into oblivion and were it not for the efforts of SG1 we'd all be dead right now. Tell them to go screw themselves Doctor."_

"Mister President I think we should hear what they have to say, if only to find out what they want exactly and what they're offering in return. It's worth a shot sir," Weir said clearly.

"_...Alright fine, but if they even blink the wrong way I want them gone. Understand?" _Hayes clarified.

"Completely sir," Weir responded with a nod.

"_Good...tell Doctor Jackson that Major Carter and Teal'c have taken the enhanced cargo ship in hopes of making contact with the Asgard in order to help Colonel O'Neill and re-establish contact with them. Keep me posted Doctor," _Hayes concluded just before the line cut off.

"Well it could be worse I guess," Weir sighed.

"Just another day on the job," Daniel shrugged and exited the room.

**March 21****st ****2004  
****Sol System  
****Earth  
****Stargate Command / Cheyenne Mountain  
****Gate Room**

"_Chevron seven locked,"_ Walter spoke from the control room as the gate activated. The wormhole quickly formed as the iris blocked the event horizon and stop anyone from coming through. _"Receiving a transmission...it's the Goa'uld," _Walter reported.

"...Let them through," Weir ordered and the iris quickly retracted. A second later three males and one female stepped through the gate, "welcome to Earth. I am Doctor Elizabeth Weir of the Terran Systems Alliance, welcome to the SGC."

"**Doctor Weir,"** spoke the lead Goa'uld as his eyes glowed. **"I am Camulus, this is Amaterasu and Yu and his first prime, Oshu."**

"Right this way," Weir gestured for them to follow and they quickly arrived in the briefing room.

The Goa'uld sat down at one of the table while the two Terrans sat down at the other end. The guards stood at the door waiting for orders but also keeping an eye on the three aliens sitting in the room, aliens whom had commanded the forces that had tried to kill them on numerous occasions.

"**Your unexpected defeat of Anubis has created an unstable situation among the system lords so in order to avoid open war we came to an agreement to divide his territories and armies equally,"** Amaterasu explained.

"How civilized of you," Daniel commented though the sarcasm was lost on the three Goa'uld.

"**Yes; unfortunately one among us has broken that agreement,"** Amaterasu added.

"It was Baal wasn't it? He was always the most level-headed among you," Daniel inquired.

"**He was able to locate the planet where Anubis created his kull warriors," **Camulus explained.

"He was able to access Tartarus?" Daniel asked in surprise.

"**Yes, he managed to capture the fortress and reprogrammed the kull warriors to serve him. He now represents a threat to the entire galaxy,"** Amaterasu reasoned.

"**In battle the kull warriors are far superior to the Jaffa and given enough time he will eventually conquer the galaxy. If that were to happen then no one would be safe from his forces," **Camulus concluded.

"While this is all very interesting I fail to see why we should care," Weir spoke up. "We have the ability to defeat kull warriors and if Anubis couldn't defeat Earth with over thirty Ha'taks including his flagship I can't see his former lackey doing any better."

Yu quickly gestured for his first prime to approach allow him to whisper into the young Jaffa's ear. "My master wishes to say, it is well known that the Tau'ri possess a powerful new weapon, something far beyond your current level of technology," Oshu said clearly.

"Actually it's not that far out of regular tech level now," Weir countered. "We have had access to Ancient designed weapons and shield technologies for over a Terran year now and have already used them against Anubis. We destroyed _half_ of his fleet before using the weapon you mentioned just now to destroy the remaining ships including his flagship."

"**What?" **Amaterasu asked alarmed. **"Where did you acquire such technology?"**

"That's for us to know and you never to find out. Like I said before Baal wouldn't last long in a fight against us," Weir shot back.

Silence fell on the room as the Goa'uld tried to come to terms with what they had heard...

"**Still with the weaponry at your command you could prevent Baal from becoming a threat to the rest of the galaxy. If Baal defeats us how long do you think it'll be before he turns his attention on you?"** Camulus asked the Terrans.

"If he does then he will suffer the same fate as Anubis," Weir shrugged unconcerned.

"**Perhaps, however there are other worlds in this galaxy without the luxury of such advanced defences,"** Amaterasu spoke up knowingly.

Daniel narrowed his eyes at that, "what are you talking about?"

"**We could not help but notice that the Asgard did not come to aid you when Anubis threatened your planet, in fact we've heard very little from the Asgard for some time now,"** Amaterasu explained.

Daniel chuckled at that, "that's funny we talk to them all the time. In fact one of our ships is on course for the Asgard homeworld right now to discuss the Protected Planet's Treaty and the possibility of technological exchange."

"**What? That's a violation of the treaty!"** Camulus explained as he stood up quickly.

"So was launching a full-scale attack on Earth," Daniel shot back. "Because Anubis was a Goa'uld and decided to attack Earth we decided to tell the Asgard to remain on standby and let us deal with Anubis. That way the Goa'uld would violate the treaty and allow the Asgard to give us some advanced technology as compensation."

"We told them to protect the other planets under the treaty just in case some of you decided to attack them while we dealt with Anubis," Weir explained.

"**Not that it matters,"** Amaterasu said moving the conversation away from the level of technology the Tau'ri now possessed. **"Baal believes that the Asgard can no longer enforce the treaty and intends to take the planets under the treaty."**

"Perhaps a short recess is in order," Daniel suggested.

"**Agreed,"** Camulus nodded as he sat back down.

Weir entered her office and sat down as Daniel closed the door behind him.

"Exactly how many planets are under the treaty?" Weir inquired.

"Twenty-six, twenty-seven if you were to include Earth," Daniel answered. "Their populations range from anywhere between a few hundred thousand to one and a half billion."

"So what good is the treaty if the Asgard aren't around to enforce it?" Weir asked in disbelief.

"At one time they were but because of their war with the Replicators their forces are stretched pretty thin these days. We've kinda been trading on the threat really, a kinda big bluff," Daniel replied.

"Great," Weir sighed in frustration as she sat back in her chair. "Baal's about to call our bluff; we can defend Earth but what about those other worlds?"

"I don't know," Daniel said as he shook his head.

Weir thought for a moment before coming to a decision, "I think I have an idea but I'm not sure if the president or the council will like it."

"Oh? What is it?" Daniel asked.

"Earth's about to make a major commitment," Weir sighed as she stood up and the two re-entered the briefing room. They sat back down at the table a second later, "while your intelligence is appreciated we will not interfere in an internal Goa'uld affair. If Baal breaks the treaty then he will suffer the consequences, that's all there is too it."

"**Unfortunately we do not share your faith in the Asgard, we must stop Baal before it comes to that,"** Camulus responded in slight worry.

"The Asgard will not be upholding the Protected Planets Treaty, _we_ will," Weir declared.

"**You?"** Amaterasu asked in surprise.

"Yes us," Weir confirmed as Daniel shot her questioning glances. "_We _will enforce the treaty from now on and if Baal is stupid enough then we deal with him."

"**You don't have the forces to do that,"** Amaterasu sneered.

"Wrong, we do have the forces to do that," Weir countered.

"**We know that the Tau'ri have the ability to build battleships however without viable hyperspace technology you cannot reach the planets under the treaty or strike back at your enemies. You also have a limited number of ships at your disposal,"** Amaterasu snarled.

"Actually all of our ships are equipped with Terran-built Hyperdrives and once negotiations with the Asgard are concluded we'll have access to their Hyperdrives and other technologies to better defend the planets under the treaty. In a few years we'll have a fleet large enough to patrol the entire galaxy," Weir shot back with a small smile.

"**Surely there is something we can offer you for your aid in the fight against Baal?" **Camulus inquired hoping to steer the conversation in a more favourable direction.

"You don't have anything we want," Weir said simply.

"**But-"** Camulus started.

"If that's all then we're done here," Weir concluded and nodded towards the guards. She stood as did Daniel, "thank you for the intelligence but don't expect us to help you fight Baal. We'll just wait until he's finished wiping out your forces and then by that time we should have enough ships to confront Baal directly." She motioned for the guards to take them, "you're free to go."

"**This isn't over Tau'ri,"** Amaterasu spat before she and the other Goa'uld were escorted from the room.

Once they were gone Daniel spoke, "you do realise you just committed Earth to defending twenty-seven planets right?"

"I know," Weir nodded as she turned away. "Thankfully the Systems Alliance shipyards are finishing construction on the next batch of ships including the new D305-class Dreadnought, the _Everest_ and the AC306-class Assault Carrier, _Iwo Jima._"

"Yeah I've seen the designs for them," Daniel nodded in understanding. "Those two are over a mile long and nearly half the size of a Ha'tak."

"I get the feeling we're going to need them soon," Weir said grimly.

* * *

"_Run that by me again Doctor,"_ the US President asked through the phone.

"It was the only thing I thought we could use that would get them to leave without much trouble," Weir responded. "Sir if Baal breaks the Protected Planets Treaty and the Asgard are unable to do anything then he will launch a full scale invasion of Earth and while I do believe we can repel an attack, it would also severely cripple our fleet and possibly harm the planet itself. I think that our best choice right now is to keep the fighting away from Earth, this way if Baal attacks one of the planets under the treaty he'll think that the Asgard are letting us do their job for them which isn't far from the truth."

"_She's right Mister President,"_ she heard the voice of General Hammond through the speaker phone. _"As long as Baal thinks that the Asgard can still enforce the treaty then Earth will remain safe but if he suspects that that isn't the case then he will attack."_

"How long until the new ships are ready?" Weir asked.

"_A few days,"_ General Maynard responded.

"_Well then we'd better hurry them up,"_ Hayes concluded.

**Author's Notes:**

Alright the negotiations between Earth and the Goa'uld are over with Earth now dealing with the after affects of the attack and committed defending those under their protection. The _Everest_ and the _Iwo Jima_ are based on the designs of those from Mass Effect cruiser and carrier. Next chapter will deal with the Asgard and the Replicators and then it's pretty much original after that.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	4. Fall of the Machines

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or Mass Effect.

Stargate: Mass Effect

Chapter4: Fall of the Machines

**March 23****rd ****2004  
****Sol System  
****In orbit above Earth  
****Asgard Science Vessel / Daniel Jackson  
****Main Bridge**

The space above the planet tore open as the hyperspace window stretched open and deposited the cruiser-sized science vessel into normal space. The _Daniel Jackson_ was armed as any Asgard vessel was but nowhere near the firepower of the new O'Neill-class battleships they currently employed in their forces.

Nearby three of the Terran warships that detected the Asgard vessel turned to face this newcomer and Thor couldn't help but admire what the Terrans had done with their recent findings. He quickly scanned the ships and was slightly surprised at the technology being employed on them. It was old Alteran technology to be sure compared to their more 'modern' technology but it was still a vast improvement from the original technological level of Earth and her people.

It even used Nuetronium which the Alterans employed even before the first zero-point energy modules were invented. The Terrans warships even employed old Alteran energy and kinetic weapons before the first plasma drone was created. His scans also showed that the system's mass relay had been excavated and if his long range sensors were working correctly then the three relays in the neighbouring Arcturus System were starting to thaw themselves out of their own icy prisons.

Judging from his scans the Terran cruisers were an even match for two Ha'taks in a head-on confrontation but it would take several ships to take on even the old Baliskirnir-class Asgard battleships. Still he wouldn't try to take the technology away from them; they had proven themselves worthy of it on numerous occasions, not the least of which was when they fought and defeated Anubis.

"It would seem that they are well on their way to becoming the Fifth Race," Thor mused.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed.

"We are being hailed," Thor said as the image of the Terran ship's commander appeared onscreen.

"_This is Colonel Steven Caldwell of the Terran Systems Alliance cruiser _Daedalus _to alien vessel. You have entered Terran Space, identify yourself and your intensions," _the man spoke clearly.

"I am Supreme Commander Thor of the Asgard High Council," the Asgard leader stated. "I have Teal'c aboard...we are here for Colonel O'Neill."

"_Understood," _Caldwell nodded in response. _"We've been expecting you...where is Major Carter? I was told she was sent with Teal'c to make contact with you?"_

Thor took a moment before answering, "I am afraid the situation has changed. Major Carter has been captured by the Replicators and we are in need of assistance."

"_What do you need?"_ Caldwell inquired.

"Doctor Jackson and Colonel O'Neill is all we require at this time," Thor replied curtly and scanned the planet for the correct life signs.

"_We're here if you need anything,"_ Caldwell concluded before the screen flickered off.

"Do you have a lock on Doctor Jackson and Colonel O'Neill?" Teal'c inquired.

"Yes," Thor replied before a Daniel appeared in a column of light. He looked around for a moment before shrugging and went back to sipping the cup of coffee in his hand.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Daniel asked seemingly unconcerned that he had just been teleported aboard an alien spaceship.

"The Asgard homeworld of Orilla is in danger of being attacked by the Replicators," Thor stated clearly. "We have come here to seek a solution to that problem and save Colonel O'Neill's life."

"Okay...where's Sam?" Daniel asked after a moment.

"She was captured by the Replicators," Teal'c responded. "The ship she was on was destroyed however there is a chance that she still lives."

"So...what are we going to do?" Daniel asked the question.

Just then Colonel Jack O'Neill appeared in the nearby storage pod in a column of light having been teleported from Alteran outpost on Earth.

"I'm going to merge his mind with the ship's computer in order to access the knowledge stored there," Thor explained.

"Okay..." Daniel said with a nod.

"_Hello? Hello? Testing...testing...one...two...three,"_ Jack's voice echoed through the ships internal comm.

"Jack?" Daniel asked.

"_Daniel?"_ Jack responded in kind._ "What's going on?"_

"You're mind is interfaced with the _Daniel Jackson,_ Colonel O'Neill," Thor explained.

"_What?"_ Jack asked in alarm.

"The ship we are on is named the _Daniel Jackson,"_ Teal'c responded.

"_Well...okay...why am connected to it exactly?" _Jack inquired hopefully.

"We require the Ancient knowledge stored in your mind in order to develop the means to defeat the Replicators that are currently on course for the Asgard homeworld of Orilla. I am allowing you access to the ship's log now," Thor explained as he moved one of the stone on the consol.

"_...Damn,"_ Jack said finally.

"Jack?" Daniel questioned.

"_It's fine Daniel just that I'm surprised that the world didn't end when the Stargate went public,"_ Jack responded.

"Well the fleet in orbit helps calm the masses down knowing we can defend ourselves now," Daniel sighed in understanding.

"I must say Doctor Jackson, I am surprised you haven't contacted us about the Alteran technology cache on Mars or the fact that you dug out the Charon Mass Relay in orbit of Pluto," Thor spoke up.

"Well we didn't want anyone to know, just in case the Goa'uld somehow got a hold of that knowledge," Daniel explained. "A fact that was proven true when Anubis found out we accessed an Ancient repository on P3X-439 and launched an attack on Earth two weeks ago." He turned to look at the Asgard Supreme Commander, "you knew about the Mass Relays?"

"Yes I did," Thor nodded in confirmation. "After the Alterans left the galaxy the Asgard froze and buried the entire relay network including the intergalactic relay known as the Citadel."

"What's the Citadel?" Daniel inquired.

"An Alteran space station-mass relay hybrid many times the size of a normal relay capable of intergalactic travel," Thor explained. "It was abandoned when the Alterans left the galaxy and is located in the Serpent Nebula where it has remained ever since the war with a race known as the Reapers." Before anything could be said he continued, "I am breaking orbit now and setting a course for Orilla."

Silently in the vacuum of space, the _Daniel Jackson's_ engines came to life and eased the science vessel out of the planet's gravity well. A second later the space in front of it tore open in a cloud-like vortex allowing the Asgard ship to jump far beyond subspace and into hyperspace.

"Why did you bury the Mass Relays?" Daniel asked.

"Because anyone able to acquire access to them would accelerate their development at an incredible rate," Thor explained. "It would have interfered in the natural development of civilizations across this galaxy and the Asgard couldn't allow that. The Goa'uld for example reengineered Alteran technology and are now a galactic menace. We couldn't take the risk that other species would acquire Alteran technology and use it to conquer other worlds."

"So why haven't you stopped us?" Daniel asked curiously. "Why haven't you stopped Earth from using the technology attained from the Mass Effect?"

"...Because you are well on your way to becoming the Fifth Race," Thor answered honestly. "Many years ago I asked that Colonel O'Neill stop the members of your government who were stealing technology from us. He did so without question not because we asked him, but because it was the right thing to do. He could have easily just left it as it was and at the most we would have cut ties with Earth but he stopped them and returned the stolen technology knowing that Earth wouldn't be able to acquire the technology again unless we said so."

"I see," Daniel nodded in understanding.

"In human terms...I trust you."

* * *

"We must revive him," Thor said almost worriedly as Jack's life signs began to redline.

"No not yet," Jack urged as his hologram disappeared.

Thor activated fast and opened the pod after shutting down the power and purging the Alteran knowledge from Jack's mind. All was silent until Jack gave out an echoing groan of pain.

"Oh man, what a headache," Jack groaned as he rolled over on his side in the pod.

"Jack," Daniel spoke as he and Teal'c helped the Colonel back to his feet. "Take it easy, you've been through a lot over the last two weeks."

"What?" Jack asked confused.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Daniel asked him.

"Getting my head sucked by one of those damned ancient head… suckers. And something about twins," Jack replied slightly dazed.

"He's fine," Daniel said with a sigh of relief.

"Teal'c, what's with the hair?" Jack asked taking notice of the Jaffa warrior's new hairstyle.

"O'Neill, you should feel better momentarily and your memory should return shortly," Thor spoke from the consol.

"Okay whatever, and Teal'c, what's with the hair?" Jack asked turning his attention back to the Jaffa.

Teal'c merely raised his eyebrow at his question, "the situation has changed O'Neill."

"The specifications for the device you just created remain in the computer," Thor spoke. "I believe I can synthesize it," he added before as a device materialized on the nearby pedestal.

Jack took one look at it and said, "Sweet. What is it?"

"We have no idea but you built it," Daniel responded.

"No I didn't," Jack countered as he looked from the device to Daniel.

"Yes you did, while you were linked to the computer," Daniel shot back.

"Well whatever it is, I don't remember making it or what it does," Jack responded.

"It was doubtful that he would retain the knowledge," Thor stated in understanding.

"Alright, let me have a look," Jack as he approached the device. He tapped a few times before he shrugged, "yeah, I got nothing."

* * *

The main monitor suddenly flickered on to show the image of another Asgard whom Thor instantly recognised. "Penegal, I am relieved that you are still in a position to communicate," the Asgard Supreme Commander declared.

"_It will not last long; were you able to procure a means of fighting the Replicators?" _Penegal asked.

"Possibly; it will require more research before I can attempt to use the device," Thor replied honestly.

"_Thor, you should be aware; the Replicators infesting the colony are behaving in an organized manor unlike anything we've experienced before,"_ Penegal informed.

"Perhaps they are being controlled by a human form leader that has yet to reveal itself," Thor mused.

"What about Sam?" Daniel asked. "Have you detected any human life signs on the planet?"

"_No, the only life signs are those of our people fleeing," _Penegal responded.

"Well she can't be dead just like that," Jack quipped.

"The replicators could be shielding her life signs O'Neill," Teal'c suggested as the screen suddenly went hazy and flickered off.

"We have lost the transmission," Thor said warily. He turned to the device constructed from Alteran knowledge a moment later, "we must determine what this device does quickly."

"Jack please tell me you know what this thing is?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know okay?" Jack shot back. "Do you really think I'd just stand by when Carter or any other member of this team is captured when I could do something about it? I have no idea what it is; for all I know it could be an Ancient hamburger maker."

"We are receiving a transmission," Thor interrupted as the monitor flickered back on to display another Asgard.

"Thor, this is Commander Aegir of the _Valhalla_. We have lost contact with the surface," spoke the Asgard on screen.

"Aegir, communications have been terminated. What have you to report?" Thor inquired.

"We have located what appears to be the remains of a human form Replicator floating amongst the debris of the Replicator ship. Somehow they must have survived the destruction of their vessel and have since become inactive. I am transmitting their coordinates; use caution Thor. Our people cannot afford to lose you," Aegir explained.

"Understood, _Daniel Jackson_ out," Thor nodded in understanding and cut the transmission.

"Okay, what are you doing now?" Jack inquired.

"I am going to transport the replicator aboard; though it is dangerous we must have access to it in order to gain intelligence on the human form leading this attack," Thor explained before he beamed a human-looking man into one of the nearby pods.

"Anyone recognize him?" Daniel asked.

"Nope," Jack responded as Teal'c handed him a P90.

"I do not," Teal'c added as he readied his own weapon.

"Is it dead?" Jack asked as he slowly stepped towards the pod.

"Not entirely," Thor answered making Jack back away a little. "All Replicators are linked through a sophisticated subspace communications network; we can use these machines to access that network through multiple points of ingress, increasing our chances of finding their leader."

"And if he wakes up is this pod going to hold him?" Jack asked the obvious question.

"...Probably not," Thor admitted after a moment. "Though this will increase the chances of containment in that event," he said as he encased the pod in a energy field. "I have access to the network," Thor stated as he brought up a screen of static on the monitor. "I am searching for any references to humans or human forms now," the screen fizzled again and displayed the image of a woman held against a wall.

"Carter," Jack muttered when he saw the image.

"Can you find her?" Daniel asked.

"She is within a small structure on the planet's surface, nearly a hundred kilometers from the edge of the colony near the impact site of an asteroid rich in neutronium," Thor replied.

The screen suddenly flickered and died as the pod began to glow.

"Oh crap," Jack gritted out as the lights on the pod failed.

"The Replicator appears to be reactivating and the containment field is failing. I cannot re-establish the field," Thor said warily.

Suddenly the damage on the Replicator was repaired instantly and its eyes opened. He turned his head towards them and sent them what registered as a glare.

"Beam it out now!" Jack shouted as he and the others brought their weapons to bear on the Replicator.

"Transporting now," Thor spoke as a column of light encased the Replicator however he did not disappear like they thought he would. "It is somehow blocking my efforts."

A second later the column of light dissipated and the Replicator punched the through the cover of the pod. He climbed out a moment later as the three members of SG1 opened fire, riddling the Replicator's body with bullets. They stopped shooting a few seconds later and the Replicator quickly repaired itself.

"Thor buddy, a little help here!" Jack said worriedly as the Replicator charged towards them.

Teal'c jumped in front of it and made to grab it. The Replicator was faster however and quickly delivered a punch to the Jaffa warrior's stomach, sending him flying across the room. Daniel raised his P90 and fired, send a full clip into the mechanical monstrosity however it repaired the damage it sustained within moments. He quickly reloaded and continued firing, hoping to at least slow it down long enough for someone to come up with a plan.

Jack looked over at the device he had constructed earlier and quickly grabbed it. He inserted his hand into the hole in the 'back' of the device and raised its cross-shaped 'front' to the Replicator. He squeezed the trigger inside the device and a wave of energy shot out of the 'front' of it. The wave washed over the Replicator and it dissolved within moments, becoming nothing more than a pile of nanites on the floor.

"What the hell just happened?" Daniel blinked before turning to the Colonel. "Jack?" he asked.

"I don't know I just picked it up and fired," Jack said defensively.

"It seems that the device has permanently disrupted the internal mechanics of the nanites, rendering them useless," Thor commented.

"Can Jack's weapon be adapted into a planet-wide weapon?" Daniel asked as Teal'c made sure that the Replicator wouldn't be repairing itself this time.

"I believe so...I can modify the ship's shield generators to project a similar energy wave now that I know what it does," Thor mused.

"Good, in the meantime we'll head down to the surface and rescue Carter," Jack spoke up as he examined the new weapon.

"I cannot transport you inside the Replicator structure," Thor stated. "They have countermeasures in place to prevent that; however I can however get you close."

"Alright...one last thing before we go Thor," Jack said as the team stood together. "If you think the weapon can destroy the Replicators once and for all then do it even if we're still in the structure understood?"

"...I understand O'Neill," Thor nodded in acceptance.

"Alright then...energise," Jack quipped and Daniel groaned at the phrase just before they were surrounded in columns of light.

**March 24****th**** 2004  
****Asgard Home System  
****Orilla  
****Near Asgard Colony 4-B / Near Replicator Structure  
****Forest**

"Die you stupid bugs!" Jack exclaimed as he fired the disruptor on the hoard of Replicators.

"Sam?" Daniel shouted hoping that she could hear them.

"Major Carter?" Teal'c shouted also as he fired his shotgun into a rather large techno-bug.

"Stop!" shouted a new voice. The three quickly turned and caught sight of a Replicator they knew very well. "If you harm me or any more of my brethren I assure you that Major Carter will die instantly," Fifth said clearly.

The three members of SG1 shared a look before they resumed firing on the legions of Replicators including Fifth who was destroyed after being shot by Jack's disruptor.

"This way!" Teal'c called as he dashed towards the Replicator structure.

"_SG1 this is Thor," _came the Asgard's voice through their headsets. _"The weapon is charged and ready to fire on your command," _the three stopped and looked at each other again.

"...Fire the weapon Thor," Jack gave the order.

"_Firing now,"_ a few seconds later a massive wave of energy washed over them and destroyed all the Replicators in the area including the structure and the spider-ship. _"Weapon has discharged, all Replicators have been neutralised."_

"And Sam?" Daniel asked hopefully.

"_I am detecting a human life sign where the structure once stood,"_ Thor responded.

"Carter!" Jack shouted out as the three dashed towards where the structure once stood.

"Sam!" Daniel shouted also.

"Over here!" Teal'c called from the side.

"Carter," Jack said as he caught sight of her. She looked to be unconscious as Jack dropped to his knees and lifted her head, "come on wake up."

Sam groaned slightly before her eyes fluttered, "Jack?"

"Excuse me?" Jack asked surprised.

"Oh I mean—sorry Colonel," she said as she held her head.

"Thor should take a look at you," Daniel suggested.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed,

"Thor have you got a lock on us?" Jack asked into the comm.

"_Affirmative,"_ responded the Asgard.

"Then beam us up," Jack said with a sigh of relief.

The group disappear in columns of light a moment later...

**Author's Notes:**

And that's the end of the Replicators; next chapter will deal with Atlantis but don't expect me to stick to canon anymore because that's the last of it. From Atlantis onwards it is pretty much all original and no I will not be using any of the other races like the Asari or the Turians because of the Goa'uld dominating the galaxy.

The Goa'uld have pretty much destroyed everything they ever considered a threat starting from eight thousand years ago and the Asari attained interstellar travel one thousand years ago (with ME technology) so they would have been destroyed. The Reapers and the Collectors (Protheans) however...well you're just going to have to find out huh?

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	5. Rising from the Deep

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or Mass Effect.

Stargate: Mass Effect

Chapter5: Rising from the Deep

**July 16****th ****2004  
****Sol System  
****Earth  
****Stargate Command / Cheyenne Mountain  
****Control Room**

"Henry you're the right man for the job," the newly promoted Brigadier General Jack O'Neill said to the SGC's new commanding officer.

"I suppose that's true," General Henry Landry reasoned as the two approached the Sergeant who organized the madness that was the Stargate's control room. "All things considered if the Goa'uld hadn't attacked I'd have retired," he admitted.

"Yeah well things are getting pretty hectic these days," Jack nodded in understanding.

"It doesn't help that my daughter is now the head of the SGC's medical department," Landry added.

"You need to sort out everything with her one of these days," Jack told him.

"...I know," Landry sighed as the base's former CO entered the room.

"All set Doctor Weir?" Jack asked the woman.

"We're ready when you are," Weir nodded.

"Dial the gate Sergeant," Landry gave the order.

"The ZPM is connected and using power now. Chevron one encoded..." Walter started. The gate quickly spun through constellations and locked on its eighth and final point. "Chevron eight locked," Walter finished as the gate activated.

"Send the MALP," Landry ordered and the machine quickly entered the gate.

"We're getting telemetry now...there appears to be breathable air on the other side. Scans indicate that the city is underwater and holding it back with a shield. Energy readings from the city's reactors are straining to hold it back," Rodney spoke from the sensor station behind them.

"So if we go..." Weir started.

"The shield will collapse and destroy the city yes," Rodney nodded and sighed in frustration.

"Then I'm not sending you," Landry said clearly.

"Don't be too hasty," Rodney spoke up again as he checked his readings. "I may be able to disengage the clamps keeping the city on the ocean floor and raise the city up onto the surface of the water."

"It can float?" Weir asked surprised.

"It can _fly_," Rodney said back. "Atlantis is a _City-Ship_ capable of intergalactic travel," he explained.

"How long would it take you and do you have that much time?" Landry asked him.

"It would take a few minutes once I access the main controls and as long as no one wonders off from the gate room then the shield should hold long enough to implement my plan. Let's go," Rodney said quickly.

"Alright then...you have a go," Landry nodded and the scientist quickly disappeared down the stairs. "Good look Doctor," he said to the expedition leader.

"With the new Asgard tech we got, our relief ships should get to Atlantis in two weeks so try and survive until then," Jack quipped.

"No promises General," Weir smiled before leaving.

Slowly but steadily the Atlantis Expedition departed through the Stargate for an entirely new galaxy...

**July 16****th ****2004  
****Lantean System  
****Lantea  
****Atlantis  
****Gate Room**

Lieutenant Aiden Ford was the first to step foot in the lost city of ancient legends and his first thought upon seeing the dust-covered room was of how awkward it was that it was so silent. Several more people came through the gate a moment later including Doctor Rodney McKay whom was an ass and a complete genius at the same time.

"Anyone see any control consoles?" Rodney questioned the group that had come through.

"There's some over here!" Major John Sheppard called from the control room.

"Alright just give me a minute to access the system," Rodney said as he climbed the stairs

"Secure the area!" Colonel Marshall Sumner shouted to the soldiers that had come through the gate with him.

"Rodney?" Weir asked as she came up to the side of the scientist.

"Just give me a minute Elizabeth...got it," Rodney said with nod. A low rumbling echoed through the room as the city was lifted off of the ocean floor and floated higher and higher. It breached the surface of the water within moments, "we're clear. I'm shutting down the shield now," he declared as the energy barrier surrounding the shield disengaged.

"Good work Rodney," Weir nodded before she stepped out onto the balcony and looked out at the vast ocean beyond.

"Doctor Weir, Colonel Sumner, we've found something you might want to see," Ford called from across the balcony.

* * *

"We found it just a moment ago," Ford spoke as they entered the briefing room.

"It came on the moment I approached the panel," Sheppard said as he gestured towards the paused hologram of a woman in the center of the room.

"It's a recording," Rodney stated.

"Can you play it?" Sumner inquired.

"Yes sir," Sheppard nodded and pressed his hand against the console.

"_-In the hope of spreading new life where there appeared to be none,"_ the hologram began. _"Soon the new life bloomed and prospered. Here-"_

"It's continuing to loop back to the start after a few minutes," Carson said from the other side of the room.

"What have we missed?" Sumner asked.

"Not much," Carson answered.

"_-Exchange knowledge and friendship," _the holographic woman continued. _"In time, a thousand worlds bore the fruit of life in this form...however we eventually set foot upon a world where a great enemy slept. __Never before had we encountered beings with powers that rivaled our own. In our overconfidence, we were unprepared and outnumbered. The great enemy fed upon the defenseless human worlds like a great plague until finally only Atlantis. This city's great shield was powerful enough to defend against the enemy's weapons but here we were besieged for many years. In an effort to save the last of our kind, we submerged the city into the ocean. The Atlantis Stargate was the one and only link to Earth from this galaxy and those who remained used it to return to the world that was once our home. There the last survivors of Atlantis lived out the rest of their lives and this city was left to slumber. In the hope that our kind may one day return," _the hologram deactivated a moment later.

"So the story of Atlantis is true," Rodney commented. "A great city which sank in the ocean."

"It just didn't happen on Earth," Carson added.

"Well the Greeks must have heard it from one of the surviving Ancients," Rodney mused.

"I don't like the fact that they got their asses kicked," Sumner commented.

"I recommend we don't use the Stargate until the relief ships arrive," Sheppard suggested. "We don't need another enemy to fight, especially with what's going on back home right now."

"Agreed," Sumner nodded.

"The city is supposed to be powered by three ZPMs however two are depleted and the last one won't last forever. It's still got enough energy to power the city's major systems but only enough for five minutes at full power," Rodney explained.

"I'd still like you to set up the Naquadah reactors to be safe," Weir told him.

"I'll get right on it," Rodney nodded and left the room.

"Colonel you need to tell your men to stop exploring the city until we've got main power online," Weir said as she turned to the man in question.

"All teams, this is Sumner," the Colonel spoke into the radio. "Fallback to the gate-room immediately," he ordered.

"It's just another day on the job huh?" Sheppard quipped.

**August 27****th ****2004  
****Sol System  
****In orbit above Earth  
****TSAS Normandy  
****CIC**

The _Normandy,_ an SF-407was barely off the construction line before she was launched from the Area 51 Shipyard though Colonel Carter had personally spent the past five months getting her ready to go. She was meant to be the first of dozens of stealth frigates to be constructed by the Terran Systems Alliance which now made up roughly half of Earth's governments.

In orbit near the newly commissioned frigate were the battlecruisers, _Sun Tzu_ and _Yamato._ Further away were the new F-305 Dreadnought, the _Everest_ and the F-306 Super-carrier, _Iwo Jima._ Compared to those two behemoths in space—both half the size of a Ha'tak—the _Normandy _seemed like small fry.

Anubis' attack several months ago seemed to have the opposite effect that the SGC and the various governments thought would happen. After the initial shock had worn off, the people of Earth had begun pushing for full-scale exploration and colonization. Though nothing had come from the colonization talks yet, Colonel Carter had suggested that they try to colonize the neighbouring planets and moons inside the Sol System first using the Asgard technology generously donated to them and the Ancient technology they had acquired from the Charon Relay and the Mars outpost.

The plan was set up like that because it could take hours to reach colonies outside of the Sol System should they be attacked. Colonies in the Sol System could be reached within minutes if not seconds and even the Goa'uld weren't stupid enough to attack the Sol System directly, after what happened to Anubis' fleet.

The _Normandy_ however was not an ordinary ship when compared to the others and neither were the _Everest_ or the _Iwo Jima._ These three ships were outfitted with Mass Effect cores allowing them to use the Mass Relay network; for this purpose the _Normandy _was constructed with all the up-to-date technology and designed as both a warship and a ship of exploration.

And of course who would the Alliance military assign to command this specific ship?

Brigadier General Jack O'Neill soon stepped onto the CIC of the frigate and looked around the room at the numerous crewmembers going about their business. Consoles littered the walls with crewmen manning them and a large arrow shaped rail in the center. In the center of the railing was a hologram of the galaxy and on the other side of the room was a ramp towards the cockpit.

Jack stepped around the railing, making sure not to get in anyone's way and proceeded towards the cockpit. As he approached he spotted the newest member of SG1, Colonel Cameron Mitchell whom had flown in the Battle of Earth against Anubis' fleet. He stood behind the empty pilot's seat, decked out in the new N7 armour, the most advanced armour in the Alliance only reserved for the Special Forces. He stood unmoving as he gazed out into the space beyond the viewports above him and watched as the _Apollo_ jumped in nearby.

"Colonel Mitchell," Jack greeted the man.

"General O'Neill sir," Cam saluted.

"At ease," Jack waved and the man relaxed. He walked past the Colonel and sat down in the pilot seat a second later. "Is there something I can do for you Colonel Mitchell?" he asked.

"Sir...permission to speak freely?" Cam asked.

"Always," Jack nodded.

"Why did you pick me sir?" Cam asked.

"You singlehandedly destroyed three Al-kesh during the Battle of Earth in an F-302," Jack replied. "I'll tell ya; there aren't too many who can do that solo," he explained.

"I see..." Cam trailed off.

"General," Sam called as she stepped into the cockpit and climbed into the chair to the right of the pilot seat. "The Mass Effect core is online and ready to go. We can start whenever you're ready," she said as she checked her readings.

"Let's get this show on the road then," Jack said as Daniel stepped into the cockpit.

"Is something wrong Jack?" Daniel asked him.

"I never thought I'd say this...but I think I miss Teal'c," Jack blinked.

"...Teal'c wanted to join his people again Jack...we couldn't really stop him," Daniel responded.

"I know," Jack nodded after a moment.

"EDI break orbit and plot a course for the Charon Relay," Sam ordered.

"Who is EDI?" Jack blinked as a holographic ball appeared on the console to his left.

"_I am,"_ the synthesized voice spoke from the holo-ball.

"...Carter _please_ tell me you didn't build a terminator," Jack pleaded.

"...I won't tell you sir," Sam said looking a bit sheepish.

Jack groaned at that, "as if the Replicators weren't enough to deal with. I thought we dealt with all this AI's bent on galactic domination back on Orilla."

"We've written and rewritten her program several times, General. It's fine really," Sam reassured.

"I still don't like the idea of an AI on my new honking spaceship," Jack groaned again.

"_Course has been plotted,"_ EDI spoke sounding annoyed. _"Activating Hyperdrive now,"_ she added as the _Normandy_ jumped into hyperspace. A second later it dropped back into normal space above Pluto and accelerated towards the Mass Relay in orbit of the dwarf planet.

"Thrusters and navigation online..." Sam started.

"_Auxiliary systems on standby,"_ EDI reported.

"Engineering is reporting that they've started up the drive core," Sam continued.

"_The Charon Relay is in range, initiating transmission sequence,"_ EDI informed as the _Normandy _continued to accelerate towards the Mass Relay. _"Relay is hot, acquiring approach vector,"_ she continued.

"All stations secure for transit," Sam said into the comm. "Here we go," she whispered as the others sat down.

"_The board is green; approach run has begun,"_ EDI concluded as the _Normandy _came up beside the 'barrel' of the Mass Relay. _"Hitting the relay is 3...2...1..."_

Something reminiscent of a lightning bolt lanced out from the Mass Relay and engulfed the frigate. The _Normandy _then shot forward into deep space faster than eye could see and disappeared into the void.

**Author's Notes:**

The Wraith will remain in hibernation as they would have done if the Atlantis Expedition had remained in the city. The Normandy was also added in and will be one of the ships mapping out the Mass Relay network including the Serpeant Nebula and the Citadel along with encountering an _Ancient _enemy.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	6. Reapers

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or Mass Effect.

Stargate: Mass Effect

Chapter6: Reapers

**December 8****th ****2004  
****Widow System  
****Serpent Nebula  
****TSAS Normandy  
****Cockpit**

The _Normandy_ exploded out of the Mass Relay in the area and decelerated back into normal space. After over four months of deep space exploration and excavation of various Mass Relays throughout the Local Cluster, the small Terran warship had finally located the Mass Relay within the Serpent Nebula that Thor had mentioned. It was worth investigating to say the least so they had been dispatched to search for anything out of the ordinary.

They found something alright...

"Carter...what the hell is that?" Jack asked as he stared out of the front viewport.

"...I believe it's a space station," Sam replied as she checked her readings.

"That's a big space station," Jack commented as he looked at the sheer size of it.

It was massive, clearly larger than Atlantis and appeared to be slightly cylinder in shape with five large arms. The center piece was a large ring reminiscent of a Mass Relay with a central tower extending out at its center and several docking pylons connected to the arms. Jack quietly guided the _Normandy _towards the central tower, taking note that even though the lights were on no one was home.

"So that's the Citadel," Daniel mused as he looked over the massive space station. "I remember Thor telling me about it once," Daniel explained. "He said it was an intergalactic Mass Relay used by the Ancients before they left for the Pegasus Galaxy."

"The tower appears to be a control center similar to the one on Atlantis however it appears to be heavily modified judging by these circuit readings. I'm also detecting a Mass Effect core and ion thrusters...that station wasn't built here. It was moved here through the Mass Relay network," Sam stated.

"I know the Ancients didn't do anything small-scale but I didn't think they'd make something like this and just leave it here for anyone to find. Where is everyone?" Jack asked.

"We know that the Ancients abandoned this galaxy when they encountered the plague...maybe the station was infected and they just left it," Daniel suggested.

"SG1, suit up and get ready for deployment. You're going over there," Jack ordered.

**December 8****th ****2004  
****Widow System  
****Serpent Nebula  
****Citadel  
****Control Tower**

Three columns of light sprung into existence near the bottom of the stairs in front of the elevators and deposited the members of SG1 into the room. After quickly securing the area Sam checked her Omni-tool, the revolutionary device created for day-to-day activities all across the Alliance easily notifying her that the air was breathable.

"It's clean," Sam said and took off her helmet.

"Somehow...I was expecting something different," Cam said as he looked around the room. There were a number of panels on the walls but what really stood out was the large mass of plants scattered around the room.

"The control station is this way," Sam said as she moved up the stairs.

They came to a large balcony at the end of the room below a large window into space and a platform rose to hover just beyond the balcony. A bridge quickly rose between the balcony and the platform as a holographic console appeared on the platform.

"Is that it?" Cam asked.

"I think so," Sam nodded and approached the console. "It's in Ancient," she said after a moment as symbols appeared on the hologram.

"It reads 'Welcome to the Citadel,'" Daniel translated.

"One second while I...got it," Sam said and the symbols turned into English. "I've connected the universal translator and I'm checking the main systems now."

"Colonel?" Cam asked.

"If I'm reading this right...this station controls the entire Mass Relay network," Sam said in surprise.

"It's not just that...according to this we've got the location of every Mass Relay in the galaxy," Daniel spoke up as a hologram of the galaxy appeared in front of them. Red dots appeared throughout the hologram along with a web of connections and strings.

"Normandy_ to SG1, come on guys, talk to me,"_ Jack said over the comm.

"We read you sir," Cam answered.

"_What's your status?"_ the General questioned.

"General, we've secured the control room and I believe we can take the station with us through the Mass Relay. Maybe even all the way back to Earth," Sam replied.

"_...Alright do it...and make it fast. We don't know how long we can stay here like this," _Jack gave the order before the channel closed.

"I'm closing the station's arms now," Sam said as she entered in the command.

"Do we have enough power to make the jump?" Cam asked.

"The Citadel appears to be powered by five ZPMs," Sam explained as she looked over the readings. "It looks like the station is equipped with solar panels of some kind which then transfer the gathered energy of the neighbouring star and deposit it into the ZPMs keeping them fully charged. I actually had a similar idea to transfer the combined energy of North America into the ZPMs we've already recovered to power the Antarctic weapon's platform and the Martian outpost."

"This station appears to be far more advanced than the Mass Relays," Daniel spoke up.

"I agree...according to the schematics I've also detected a ZPM construction plant in the lower wards of the station. This must have been one of their first ZPM manufacturing facilities," Sam mused. "That still doesn't explain why it was abandoned especially if the plague broke out on it...I mean why would the Ancients just leave it floating in the middle of a nebula if it was so important to them?"

"Those ZPMs could come in handy at least," Cam quipped as the Citadel's arms closed completely.

"...That's odd," Sam blinked as a window popped up on the screen.

"What is it?" Cam asked suddenly serious.

"The system's Mass Relay is activating...something is coming through," Sam replied confused.

"The _Normandy_ is the only ship out this far that's equipped with a Mass Effect core," Daniel stated.

"It's not one of ours," Sam said as she brought up an image of the Mass Relay.

**December 8****th**** 2004  
****Widow System  
****Serpent Nebula  
****TSAS Normandy  
****Cockpit**

"_Unknown contact exiting the Relay now General," _EDI stated as she brought up an image of the unknown.

Beside the Mass Relay a single ship decelerated out of mass-less space and back into normal space. It was roughly twice the size of a Ha'tak and looked almost like a giant squid judging from its long 'legs.' The alien warship turned slightly and accelerated towards the Citadel and the _Normandy_ at speeds that were impressive for a ship of that size.

"Hail them," Jack ordered.

"_No response,"_ EDI reported. _"They are charging weapons and locking onto us."_

"Raise shields and take evasive action," Jack ordered.

One of the unknown's large 'legs' angled slightly unleashed a condensed beam of highly accelerated metal at the Terran frigate. The metal slashed against the Asgard-designed energy shields of the _Normandy_ and knocked the small warship to the side.

"_Shields are down to sixty-seven percent; the Hyperdrive has been damaged and most of the secondary systems are offline,"_ EDI reported.

"Send a message to SG1 and tell them to get the station through the Mass Relay as soon as they can. We'll hold off the enemy ship," Jack ordered. "Full power to the engines, take us right at them and fire the Thanix cannons."

The _Normandy_ veered away from the enormous space station and shot off towards the squid-like ship at one quarter of the speed of light. The squid-ship fired again, the _Normandy_ shifting its thrust at the last moment and shooting 'below' the beam of accelerated metal as it tried to catch them. The _Normandy _then changed course again and opened its forward gun-ports below the neck of the warship and fired two blue beams of compressed energy at the squid-ship only for it to slash against a large orange energy shield.

"_Their shields are holding,"_ EDI reported. _"There is a slight fluctuation in their shield grid but not enough for our weapons to penetrate it even with the Thanix cannons."_

"Who are these guys?" Jack asked worried.

"_We are receiving a transmission from the ship, audio only,"_ EDI informed.

"Let's hear it," Jack gave the okay.

"_**Rudimentary creatures of flesh and blood; you oppose the order we bring to you like your forefathers did. We are a being of ultimate power you could never comprehend...Know this, your destruction is assured,"**_ the dark and distorted voice spoke.

"Who are you? Why did you attack us?" Jack questioned.

"_**We have no name though many have given voices to their destruction," **_the voice continued. _**"We are **_**Nazara**_**, though our creators called us...the Reapers,"**_ its voice became more distorted now. _**"In the end what you choose to call us is irrelevant, we simply are."**_

"Well whoever the hell you are," Jack started. "You have committed an act of aggression against the Terran Systems Alliance, withdraw immediately or you will be fired upon."

"_**Confidence born of ignorance, the cycle will start anew,"**_ the Reaper spoke coldly.

"What are you talking about exactly?" Jack questioned.

"_**We impose order on the chaos of organic evolution,"**_ the Reaper said cryptically. _**"You exist because we allow it and you will end because we demand it."**_

"_They've closed the transmission,"_ EDI informed.

"How's our team doing?" Jack asked.

"_The Citadel is on final approach to the Mass Relay now General,"_ EDI replied.

"Divert all power to engines and shields. Set a course for the Relay and get us the hell out of here," Jack ordered.

The _Normandy_ turned sharply and accelerated towards the Mass Relay where the Citadel was already entering its Mass Effect zone. The Citadel quickly disappeared into mass-less space towards the distant Mass Relay on route to the Sol System as the _Normandy_ dodged and weaved through the beams of accelerated metal _Nazara _fired at it. _Nazara_ pursued the Terran frigate as it disappeared through the Mass Relay and prepared to follow.

In the neighbouring Acturus System, the Citadel emerged through one of the Mass Relays followed closely by the _Normandy._ The Citadel slowly turned towards the Mass Relay connected to the Charon Relay and accelerated towards it as the _Normandy_ turned to confront the Reaper that emerged from the Relay behind them.

"All weapons fire at will," Jack ordered.

The _Normandy_ then unleashed everything at its command at _Nazara_; naquadah missiles, railguns, Thanix cannons and even the Mass Accelerator. They all struck the shields of the Reaper but nothing seemed to get through.

"_Their shields are fluctuating but I detect no significant damage," _EDI reported. _Nazara_ then returned fire with its leg-guns, striking the _Normandy_ amidships and bleeding slightly through the Asgard-designed shields. _"Shields are down to twelve percent and we have hull breaches on decks three and four. We cannot survive another direct hit," _EDI stated clearly.

"Get us through the Relay now!" Jack ordered.

The Citadel was the first to pass through the Mass Relay, soon followed by the _Normandy_ and deposited back into normal space above the Charon Relay. _Nazara_ emerged from the Charon Relay a moment later and continued to pursue the Terran frigate and the Citadel. Beams of metal lanced out from the legs of the Reaper and graze the shields of the fleeing _Normandy_ as it accelerated towards deeper in system.

"_Shields are depleted,"_ EDI informed as one of the beams grazed the main thrusters rockets.

"Send a message to Earth apprising them of the situation and get Major Sheppard in the chair. We're going to need the Antarctic weapon," Jack ordered as the _Normandy_ dodged another blast from the pursuing Reaper.

"_I am detecting multiple hyperspace windows opening directly ahead,"_ EDI informed.

The space in front of the _Normandy_ tore open and deposited six ships of various classes into the area. They were clearly Terran in design led by the Dreadnought, _Everest_ as they moved to intercept the reaper.

"_General, a message from the _Everest,_ its Colonel Ronson,"_ EDI reported.

"Put it through," Jack ordered.

"_It looks like you need a hand here General," _Ronson spoke through the comm.

"A bit, yeah," Jack admitted. "I owe you a beer for this Colonel."

"_Make it two...we'll deal with this oversized squid,_ Everest _out,"_ Ronson spoke and the channel closed.

_Nazara_ quickly realised the threat in front of it and opened fire on the assembled Terran fleet. Two of the beams struck the shields _Sun Tzu_ and the _Yamato _while a third grazed the shield of the _Odyssey._ In response the Terrans fired all their Thanix cannons at once but the resilient shields of the Reaper shrugged off the barrage.

"_The Reaper doesn't appear to be sustaining any damage,"_ EDI commented. _"Its shields are incredibly powerful, even more so than our own naquadah powered Asgard shields are at the moment. Readings show that _Nazara's_ Mass Effect core is generating a field fifty times the size of our own core."_

"It's got to have a weakness somewhere," Jack said.

Again _Nazara _fired, this time concentrating solely on the _Odyssey_ with all eight of its cannons. The _Odyssey's_ shield buckled under the attack and collapsed allowing for a single beam to break through and pierce the hull. The battlecruiser split at the neck, its armour doing nothing to deflect the sheer force behind the beams of accelerated metal.

"_I believe I have discovered something worth mentioning General O'Neill,"_ EDI stated. _"The fluctuations in their shield grid are the result of them compensating for the weapons fire from the fleet. A gap opens in the rear section of the shield grid during this time, barely a millimetre wide."_

"That's too small for a Mass Accelerator round to hit," Jack commented.

"_But not too small for a transporter lock,"_ EDI countered. _"I can override the fail-safes put in place on the Asgard teleportation grid and beam over a naquadah warhead onto the Reaper."_

"...Do it," Jack gave the order.

_Nazara _fired again, this time striking the _Everest _with two consecutive shots and forcing the dreadnought to stagger under the barrage. The frigates, _Ontario_ and _Ark Royal_ swung in from the side and fired a barrage of Thanix beams and naquadah missiles at the Reaper.

"_I have a lock," _EDI reported.

"Now," Jack ordered.

A second later one of the legs of the Reaper exploded in nuclear fire, bouncing off the shields and engulfing the dorsal section of _Nazara._ The _Normandy_ quickly angled towards the damaged Reaper as its shield flickered and died. The _Ontario_ and _Ark Royal_ formed up behind the _Normandy_ as they descended on the beaten alien warship and fired their Mass Accelerators in unison.

The three depleted uranium rounds from the cannons tore through the defenceless Reaper and blew out the other side a second later. As the three frigates shot past it, secondary explosions riddled across _Nazara_ and shattered the mighty Reaper into a cluster of debris like glass. A single leg spun away and struck the _Normandy _from behind, tearing off its port wing.

The _Normandy _spun for several seconds with its port side ablaze before finally coming to a stop as EDI compensated for the lost sub-light engine. Jack was thrown from his chair as fires erupt from the co-pilot seat and the _Normandy_ started drifting for a moment. Jack coughed as smoke filled the cockpit and several crewmen quickly put the fire out.

"_The Reaper has been destroyed,"_ EDI reported as her hologram flickered.

"Get me a damage report," Jack ordered as he pulled himself back up into his chair.

"_Six dead, eight wounded and five seriously. We've also lost the port wing," _EDI started. _"Most of the secondary systems are fried and I've lost the firing controls for the weapons...thankfully the main sub-light drive is still functional."_

"And the rest of the fleet?" Jack asked.

"_Not as bad as us,"_ EDI said simply. _"Message coming in from Earth now...the Citadel has assumed a stationary orbit above Earth. We are to land at the Citadel and effect repairs there."_

"What about _Nazara?_ I doubt they want to just leave its remains out here," Jack asked.

"_The _Everest_ is to remain here and begin salvage operations,"_ EDI replied.

"...Alright then, set a course for Earth and take us in system. Nice and slow," Jack gave the order.

As the _Normandy_ slowly broke away from the debris field, Jack couldn't help but feel that this was the start of something no one would have expected. The ship they had fought was clearly a vanguard of some sort...that meant that there was more on the way and they would have to find a way to stop them or the whole galaxy might suffer the consequences.

**Author's Notes:**

Okay I need to explain something first; I don't think the Reapers built the Citadel because if that were true then the question of who built the Reapers comes up. I think those that first built the Reapers were the ones to build the Citadel and the Mass Relays before the Reapers rebelled and conquered their 'masters.'

Since that's what I think, I don't think the 'builders' wouldn't have built the Citadel in the middle of a nebula without a purpose nor would a civilization have the kind of resources to build something that size in the nebula. I mean the Collectors were building a Reaper inside their own space station so I think the 'builders' constructed the Citadel in their home system and then moved it to the nebula after completion. This is why I gave it a Mass Effect core, allowing it to travel through the Mass Relay network all the back to Earth.

The same could be said for the Collector base, the Reapers/Collectors couldn't have built it in the middle of the galactic core so they must have moved it there. That would explain why Omega rests just beyond the it's only relay and why there are two Mass Relays in that system instead of only one like the others.

As for me making it too easy for Earth, well that's where the Reapers come in. Despite the fact that Earth now has access to ZPM constructors on the Citadel, the Reapers Fleet possibly numbers in the thousands if not tens of thousands with weapons technology comparable to the Ori, Asgard, Asurans and Ancients.

The _Normandy_ was only able to defeat _Nazara_ in this chapter because SG1 managed to outsmart them (which Commander Sheppard did in Mass Effect) and even then the _Normandy_ was crippled during that battle. The Reapers will also be explains later, especially concerning where _Nazara_ has been and why it hasn't activated the Citadel before trying to now.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	7. The Lines are Drawn

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or Mass Effect.

Stargate: Mass Effect

Chapter7: The Lines are Drawn

**January 29****th ****2005  
****Odin System  
****In orbit above K'tau  
****TSAS Korolev  
****Main Bridge**

The _Korolev_ was holding position alone above the planet protected by the treaty signed between the Asgard and the Goa'uld. Ever since the Terrans had become a major power last year with the defeat of Anubis, they had taken to patrolling the planets under the Protected Planets Treaty. It helped that the Citadel—now in orbit of Mars—was equipped with vary powerful long-range sensors capable of detecting ships up to ten thousand light-years around Earth, effectively a tenth of the galaxy.

The planets under the treaty were all lined up along the Cygnus arm of the galaxy compared to Goa'uld space which controlled the rest of the galaxy outside of the Orion Arm which was now classed as 'Terran Space.' Baal had apparently realised the kind of threat the Terrans now posed to the Goa'uld Empire and had sent several of his motherships to test just how powerful the Terran defences now were.

His target was K'tau...

"Hyperspace window opening sir," Major Womack reported as three large 'clouds' appeared in space ahead of them. "Two Ha'tak-class motherships and an Al'kesh just jumped in."

"Alright here we go," Colonel Chekov said as he sat back in his chair. "Raise shields and ready weapons. Open a channel," he ordered.

"Channel open," Womack said after a moment.

"This is Colonel Chekov of the Terran Systems Alliance cruiser _Korolev _to Goa'uld vessels; you are violating protected space. Withdraw immediately or we will be forced to take action," Chekov gave them the demand.

"No response sir," Womack said after a minute. "They are locking weapons on us," she added.

"Take us right at them, military thrust," Chekov ordered. "Lock Thanix cannons on the first mothership and fire a spread of standard missiles at the Al'kesh."

The _Korolev_ shot forward, its size many times smaller than the much larger Ha'taks and opened the gun-ports along its neck. The Ha'taks fired first, throwing bolts of plasma through space at the approaching Terran battlecruiser. The bolts struck the _Korolev's _blue energy shield and a second later four blue beams of lanced out from the gun-ports on its neck.

The four blue beams quickly slammed into the brilliant orange shields of the lead Ha'tak before it died though there appeared to be no damage to the hull. A second later three missiles launched from the battlecruiser's ventral tubes and veered away. The missiles soon struck the bow of the Al'kesh and consumed it in scattering flames a moment later.

"Enemy vessels are intensifying their fire," Womack reported.

"Fire the mass accelerator at the damaged Ha'tak and launch a spread of disruptor torpedoes at the other. Let's just hope these Asgard shields are as good as they say," Chekov ordered.

Plasma bolts splashed across the _Korolev's_ shields almost every second, not giving it even a chance to recharge even as it angled towards the wounded Ha'tak. After a second, the neck-mounted mass accelerator fired and blew through both sides of the damaged Ha'tak, tearing it in two a moment later. Just as this happened, the remaining Ha'tak's attacks started to bleed through the _Korolev's_ shields and strike at the armoured hull of the Terran warship.

The small battlecruiser angled slightly and fired a spread of glowing blue orbs at the Ha'tak. The orbs quickly sped through space and slammed against the orange shields of the mothership, bringing them down with one volley.

"The Ha'tak's shields are down," Womack reported as sparks flew out of the console beside her.

"Fire all missile batteries," Chekov ordered as he grabbed a fire extinguisher and put out the fire behind his chair.

The _Korolev_ soon unleashed a swarm of missiles from its launch tubes which veered away and accelerated towards the unshielded Ha'tak. The mothership tried to shoot them down but there were simply too many and a pair of them were able to get through. The two naquadah-enhanced nuclear weapons slammed into the unshielded hull of the Ha'tak and engulfed the mothership in nuclear fire.

"Target has been neutralised," Womack reported.

"Contact the Citadel and tell them we've intercepted and destroyed the Goa'uld fleet sent to K'tau. And get me a damage report," Chekov ordered.

"Message sent...what do we do now Colonel?" Womack asked.

"We were lucky it was only two ships," Chekov said shaking his head. "Put together some salvage teams and find out which System Lord these ships belonged too."

"Yes sir."

**February 1****st ****2005  
****Sol System  
****Earth  
****Stargate Command / Cheyenne Mountain  
****Control Room**

"Incoming wormhole," Walter's voice echoed through the base's speakers as the Stargate activated in a swish of what seemed like water.

"What have we got?" Landry asked as he came up behind the controls.

"We're receiving a Tok'ra IDC," Walter informed.

"The Tok'ra? I wonder what they want...open the iris," Landry gave the go ahead and the barrier protecting the Stargate retracted. A moment later a woman came through, soon followed by a man just before the gate shutdown. Landry proceeded into the gate-room and greeted them. "General Carter, it's been a long time," he shook the man's hand a second later.

"It's Former General now Hank," Jacob Carter grinned back. "Where's General Hammond? I thought he was in command of the SGC, the last time I checked," he asked curiously.

"He's in command of the _Prometheus_, Earth's flagship," Landry replied with a grin. "The president personally gave him the ship during the battle with Anubis' fleet last year."

"Flagship...so it's true after all," the woman spoke from the side. "The Tau'ri really do have the ability to build combat capable battleships of their own now."

"I'm sorry, I don't believe we are introduced," Landry apologized. "I am General Hank Landry, commander of this facility."

"Garshaw of Belote, Grand Council of the Tok'ra Council," the woman responded.

"Welcome to Earth...though I take it this isn't a social call," Landry spoke as he turned to the retired General.

"Not exactly," Jacob admitted as the Stargate started to spin again.

"Unscheduled off-world activation," Walter's voice sounded through the room as the iris closed and the gate engaged. "We're receiving an IDC...its Master Bra'tac," he said after a moment.

"Open the iris," Landry gave the order and the barrier retracted. It didn't take a genius to figure out something was up, "any idea what this is about?" Just then Bra'tac stepped through the gate followed by Teal'c, "welcome back to Earth Master Bra'tac, Teal'c."

"General Landry," Teal'c bowed his head slightly in respect.

"Hammond of Texas hasn't returned yet?" Bra'tac inquired.

"He currently commands the flagship of our fleet," Landry replied like he did before. "Now would someone mind explaining what you are all doing here?"

Garshaw was the first to speak, "it concerns the state of the Goa'uld Empire."

"I shouldn't be surprised that the Tok'ra know," Bra'tac nodded. "I'm afraid I must be the bearer of bad news once again...Baal has defeated the remaining System Lords...his goal is now to destroy the Tau'ri and anyone who stands with them."

Landry simply stared for a few seconds before saying, "I'd better contact council."

* * *

"We knew it was going to happen," Landry said as he sat down in his office chair. "It's not like its unexpected George; I mean after the _Korolev_ defended K'tau we all knew that Baal was responsible."

"_...Very well...bring them up to the Citadel and Jack will speak with them there. I have a meeting with the council in a few minutes so I'll meet with them later,"_ Hammond said through the speaker phone.

"Alright I'll send them up...did you used to deal with this kind of stuff when you worked here George?" Landry sighed.

"_On a weekly basis,"_ Hammond replied with a chuckle. The line went silent a moment later...

Landry sighed again and stood up.

**February 1****st ****2005  
****Sol System  
****In orbit above Mars  
****Citadel  
****Ward 3**

Two months ago when the Citadel was salvaged and moved from the Serpent Nebula to the Sol System through the Mass Relay network, it had been moved into orbit of Earth temporarily because of the Reaper chasing it. The plasma drones in the Ancient outpost in Antarctica were deemed the only weapons capable of destroying a Reaper outright so the crew of the _Normandy_ had tried to lure it into range of the weapons platform using the Citadel as bait.

After the Reaper was destroyed in orbit of Pluto, the Citadel was moved into orbit of Mars for 'safe keeping' according to the Alliance Council. They agreed with the military that it couldn't be returned to the Serpent Nebula but they couldn't keep it within striking distance of Earth either for fear of its Mass Relay activating and allowing what was on the other side through. Whatever _Nazara_ was trying to bring through the Citadel Relay was something everyone agreed was something they _didn't _want to allow through.

Suddenly the platform in the center of the enclosed room lit up and five people appeared in a column of light. When the light died down Landry waved the two people on guard duty to stand down.

"What is this place?" Garshaw asked suddenly worried.

"The Citadel," Landry replied simply as they exited the room.

What they saw they left them speechless...it was a space station in orbit of Mars; many miles long and seemed to be a floating nation in space.

"How the hell can you hide something like this while in plain view of the entire world?" Jacob asked. "I mean we're in orbit of Mars, anyone with a decent enough telescope can see this!"

"Why would we hide it? The world already knows," Landry shrugged.

" You actually disclosed everything?" Jacob asked wide-eyed.

"Yes we did," Landry nodded in reply.

"What happened?" Jacob asked a second later.

"It's not too bad...having this thing in _plain sight_ helps reassure everyone on Earth that we're safe from direct threats. Most of the fighting was in the middle-east but that's quieted down recently," Landry explained. "I'll admit it could have easily been a lot worse...but after the initial shock wore off we started introducing the advanced technologies the SGC has been gathering over the years directly into the population. These days the nations of Earth are a part of the Terran Systems Alliance which controls all off-world affairs including the SGC."

"Where did you acquire a station of this size? The Goa'uld do not have the recourses to build something like this," Bra'tac commented.

"SG1 found it floating adrift in the Serpent Nebula two months ago and we brought it here. Had to fight some kind of AI warship called a Reaper to get it here though," Landry answered as they walked entered one of the elevators.

"Where are we going exactly?" Jacob asked.

"The Presidium, it's where General O'Neill's office is," Landry replied as they continued.

* * *

"Carter, _please_ tell me the _Normandy_ is ready to go," Jack pleaded with the blond scientist and his chief engineer.

"Repairs should take another few days," Sam reiterated. "We've repaired most of the hull damage on the lower decks but we're still working on the thrusters for the new wing. Earliest estimate for repairs are anywhere between a week and a month."

"Carter we can't stay like this for long, half the fleet is scattered trying to defend the rest of the worlds under the Protected Planets Treaty and the other half is here in Sol. The next batch of ships may be finished but they're still waiting on their new crews so they're shelved until further notice...we need the _Normandy_ ready to go as soon as possible," Jack told her.

"...Alright I'll try and get the repair crews to pull double shifts...maybe we can knock a day or two off of the original estimate," Sam sighed.

"Please do," Jack said before a buzz came from the door. "Come in," he called and the door opened.

"Dad?" Sam asked in surprise as she saw the group of five enter the room.

"Jacob, Garshaw, Bra'tac, Teal'c," Jack waved. "How've you been?" he asked as they came up in front of the desk.

"I'm afraid this is not a social call Jack," Landry said from the side.

"Baal has defeated the System Lords and plans to destroy Earth," Jacob explained.

"...Why can't you just come and visit when there's not a big galactic emergency?" Jack asked incredulously. "Is it too much to ask?"

"Jack," Jacob said patiently, knowing the type of man he was. "Baal considers Earth a threat...he's assembling a fleet to attack Earth-".

"Jacob," Jack interrupted him, suddenly turning serious. "Anubis had over thirty motherships and we destroyed them all with less than we have at our disposal now. A direct assault on Earth would end badly for him and everyone knows it."

"We know...but Baal has now controls the armies and fleets of the System Lords he's conquered. We intend to aid you in the coming battle," Bra'tac spoke.

"We currently control a fleet of fourteen Ha'taks along with many Al'kesh and gliders," Teal'c spoke up. "We will be bringing them all to the battle," he bowed his head slightly.

"...Okay," Jack shrugged. "If Baal wants to send his fleet on a suicide mission then I'm not going to stop him."

"It's not really a suicide mission Jack," Jacob countered. "The _entire_ Goa'uld Fleet will be coming...that's over three hundred motherships."

"...Say again?" Jack asked after a moment.

"Baal will have roughly three hundred motherships with him," Garshaw clarified.

"...Fuck," Jack swore. "We're no match for than many ships, especially if they take out the Antarctic weapon first somehow."

"General?" Sam inquired.

"Dispatch a message to all of our ships...tell them they're being recalled," Jack ordered.

"All of them sir?" Sam asked.

"All of them," Jack confirmed.

"Yes sir," Sam nodded and left the room.

"That's still not going to be enough," Garshaw commented.

"...I think it's about time I gave Thor a call," Jack said as he stood. "He _does_ owe me a favour or two..."

**Author's Notes:**

I never said the Citadel would be parked in orbit of Earth, I thought I made it clear that they were leading _Nazara_ from the Serpent Nebula to Earth so that they could hit it with the Antarctic chair and destroy him/it. I am not stupid enough to put a nation-sized station in orbit of Earth with the capability of transporting Reapers directly into orbit of Earth even if it is important.

I had originally thought about placing it in the Acturus System to act as Acturus Station but I decided against it thinking it was too far away for any Terran ships to reach fast enough if it were attacked. That left the planets in the Sol System and I had thought about placing it in orbit of Venus and opening its arms out fully to try and cool the planet down. I decided against that because it is too small compared to a planet of that size though I think it would have worked if it were say a Mercury-sized planet.

That left mars or the outer planets; the outer planets were a no-go because they're all giants and they don't really use He-3 in Stargate, especially since they now have access to ZPMs. Finally I ended up at Mars which I chose because it's currently being colonized and terraformed.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	8. Fall of the Gods

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or Mass Effect.

Stargate: Mass Effect

Chapter8: Fall of the Gods

**February 3****rd**** 2005  
****Sol System  
****In orbit above Earth  
****Asgard Science Vessel / Daniel Jackson  
****Main Bridge**

Dozens of cloud-like anomalies tore open the fabric of space above the planet and started depositing Asgard ships of various classes into the area. Immediately upon their arrival, they moved into formation alongside the combined Terran and Jaffa fleets already in orbit. After assuming their positions, the Asgard ships scanned the area and detected—much to their surprise—a massive space station in orbit of the fourth planet.

Thor stared at the station and ran a comparison, identifying it as the Citadel of the Alterans. This was most worrying, especially considering the Citadel's purpose and what its function was. He would have to talk to the Terrans about this after the battle was over...they needed to know the dangers the Citadel possessed and the enemy that slumbered just beyond it.

The enemy that the Four Great Races had exiled into Darkspace...

"This is Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet," Thor spoke after opening a channel. "We have come to render assistance," he stated. He immediately received a reply from one of the smaller ships, the _Prometheus_ if he wasn't mistaken.

"_This is General Hammond of the Terran Systems Alliance, thank you for coming Thor,"_ Hammond responded. _"You're just in time, according to the Tok'ra, the Goa'uld will be here within the hour."_

"Understood...we stand ready to assist where needed," Thor nodded.

"_...Thor...thank you for this,"_ Hammond said finally as the channel closed.

"...It's the least I could do for helping my people to defeat the Replicators," Thor said to no one.

**February 3****rd**** 2005  
****Sol System  
****In orbit above Earth  
****TSAS Normandy  
****Cockpit**

"The Citadel is sealing its arms and moving behind Mars," Sam reported as Jack stepped into the cockpit of the fully repaired _Normandy_.

"This is going to be bad," Daniel commented.

"Maybe," Jack shrugged.

"The Jaffa brought fourteen motherships, the Asgard brought another thirty-two and we have sixteen. That still leaves us outnumbered six to one," Sam quickly deduced.

"Well if worse comes to worse we'll just hit them with the Antarctic weapon," Cam said. "Why doesn't the Citadel have any weapons? Seriously, I mean the Ancients built the thing and they didn't give it any weapons at all."

"I'm not really sure," Daniel admitted. "According to the records from the Citadel's database, it was originally designed as a Mass Relay and then turned into a space colony."

"_I am detecting hyperspace windows opening directly above Luna's northern pole,"_ EDI spoke up. _"It's them...I'm reading two-hundred and ninety-four Ha'tak-class motherships dropping out of hyperspace."_

"Here we go," Jack said as he sank back in his chair. "Raise shield and ready weapons."

"A line in the sand," Daniel mused as he stared out of the viewport.

"_Message from the flagship, all ships are to hold position and execute plan epsilon. I am reading multiple fighters launches from our cruisers and the _Iwo Jima._ They are preparing for intra-system hyperspace jump,"_ EDI reported.

"Let's get this started," Jack nodded in understanding. "Colonel Mitchell...I remember seeing a squadron of F302s down in the hangar as a part of the refit. I seem to recall Carter telling me they were refitted with nukes and Hyperdrives."

"...I'll go check if that's the case General," Cam quickly left with a grin on his face.

**February 3****rd**** 2005  
****Sol System  
****In orbit above Earth  
****Eagle-1  
****Cockpit**

The four F302 fighter/interceptors shot out of the lower hangar bay of the prototype frigate and accelerated towards the Goa'uld fleet in orbit of Luna, Earth's sole moon. These fighters were heavily modified compared to the old pre-Mass-Effect version and were upgraded with small-scale Mass Effect cores allowing increased manoeuvrability.

They only had one seat and were equipped with limited energy shields powered by their Mass Effect cores along with laser cannons and disruptor torpedoes. The _Iwo Jima_ carried more than a hundred of these things for use during combat, both in space and in the atmosphere of a planet. It was a fact that even though Terran ships were arguably more powerful than Goa'uld motherships, Ha'taks carried a far larger compliment of fighters for domination on the battlefield.

"_This is Gold-1 to all fighters, execute jump on my mark,"_ came the voice of the squadron leader through the comm. She sounded French if he wasn't mistaken, _"mark."_

Cam hit the controls and engaged the drive core. The space in front of his fighter suddenly tore open and allowed him to pass through it vortex. A split second later he was deposited back into normal space, inside the shield of a Ha'tak mothership causing him too narrowly pull up away slightly to avoid a collision.

"Fox two," he breathed and let loose a single naquadah-enhanced nuclear missile from the craft's starboard missile pod.

Again he engaged the drive and was gone from within the shield and reappeared a few kilometres away as the warhead detonated. The explosion, along with others throughout the Goa'uld fleet consumed the motherships in nuclear fire, momentarily bouncing off of their orange shields as they strained to keep the blast inside the barrier.

Cam angled around slightly a moment later and accelerated towards another Ha'tak just as a squadron of gliders descended on him. Two bolts grazed his shields as he escaped into hyperspace momentarily before reappearing within shield of the targeted mothership. This time he didn't have time to pull up and scraped along the starboard wing.

"Fox three," he breathed again and fire his second and last missile into the hull of the mothership.

He quickly jumped out again as the missile detonated and reappeared near the fleet. The mothership he attacked was destroyed moments later along with others though this time it didn't seem like it was going to be as easy as before. Behind the fleet, a massive hyperspace window tore open and deposited another eight Ha'taks and one undeniably large mothership.

"Oh crap," Cam cursed as he eyed the monstrosity.

"_This is Gold-1 to all fighters, break off and regroup with the fleet. We're pulling out,"_ the leader ordered over the comm.

'_Yeah, I'd rather not tango with that thing either,'_ Cam thought wryly.

**February 3****rd**** 2005  
****Sol System  
****In orbit above Earth  
****TSAS Normandy  
****Cockpit**

"That's Anubis' dreadnought," Daniel said in surprise.

"It looks like Baal's been busy," Jack quipped.

"The design matches Anubis' dreadnought...this won't be easy," Sam commented. "They're charging head-on now," she continued.

"I don't suppose they'd be willing to talk?" Daniel suggested.

"I doubt it," Jack muttered.

"_Message from the flagship, we are to move into range and engage the enemy while the 302s resupply at the _Iwo Jima_. The _Columbia _and the _Intrepid _have formed up behind us. Engaging Mass Effect core now,"_ EDI spoke as the _Normandy_ jolted forward.

Unlike the larger Daedalus-class battlecruisers, the _Normandy_ and the other five frigates that moved to intercept the hundred Goa'uld motherships were designed for speed and power. Boasting a significant amount of firepower for such a small warship and being as manoeuvrable as an aerospace fighter meant that it could deal more damage than it would take. Sadly there weren't enough of them in service at the moment to really make much of difference other than soften the attacking force up for the main battle to come.

"_Goa'uld motherships have a larger weapons' range then we do,"_ EDI stated. _"They are firing, attempting evasive manoeuvres."_

The _Normandy_ banked sharply as did the other frigates just as several of the approaching Ha'taks opened fire, spewing bolts of superheated plasma at the Terran warships. The six frigates of the Terran fleet disappeared in a burst of zero mass and reappeared inside a formation of motherships.

"Fire Thanix cannons," Jack ordered. "Follow up with a spread of nukes."

The six frigates weaved between the formations of Ha'taks and fired their main guns. Blue beams of energy lanced out from the gun-ports and struck the shields of several motherships, shattering them under the sustained barrage. This was soon followed a pair of naquadah-enhanced nuclear missiles launching from the warships' linier tubes. The missiles hit their mark and shattered the unshielded Ha'taks with nuclear fire.

The other motherships in the area opened fire on the fast moving frigates, not caring about those still alive on their damaged ships in the middle of that floating mess as they blasted everything in the debris cluster. Several plasma bolts slammed into the Asgard-designed shields of the _Normandy¸ _knocking her into a small spin before she re-orientated herself and broke free of the warzone. Three Al'kesh quickly descended on the frigate and pounded its shields with their staff-cannons.

"_Shields are holding,"_ EDI reported. _"The new ZPM installed on the _Normandy_ has increased the shields charge significantly; their weapons will take approximately eight minutes of sustained bombardment to penetrate our shields."_

"I guess it's a good thing we got that ZPM off of the Citadel construction line then," Jack nodded as the _Normandy _veered towards another Ha'tak.

"The rest of the fleet is moving into range now," Sam informed.

The mighty ships of the Asgard Fleet were the first to enter the fray, firing on the Goa'uld armada with the most powerful weapons currently in use. They literally smashed through anything that stood in their way, their ships taking on two or even three Ha'taks at a time and continuing to press their assault. The Terran Fleet was next, having induced a Mass Effect FTL intra-system jump directly into the center of the Goa'uld lines and reeking havoc on everything around them.

The ZPMs constructed at the Citadel now powering the Asgard-designed shields of the Terran warships making them virtually impenetrable to all but coordinated fire from multiple Ha'taks at once. Not that they could actually get a lock on the fast-moving warships, their Mass Effect cores allowing them to move at manoeuvre faster than any other ship in known existence. Finally the Jaffa entered the battle, trading plasma blasts with Goa'uld Ha'taks and taking them out one by one with coordinated fire.

"Our main problem is that dreadnought and their numbers," Sam said after a moment.

"_Colonel Carter is right General,"_ EDI spoke up. _"The dreadnought is currently engaged with two O'Neill-class Asgard motherships and is dealing heavy damage to them. The dreadnought appears to be equipped with Anubis' superweapon," _she explained.

"The weapon that destroy Abydos?" Daniel asked. "How did Baal ever recreate that thing?"

"_Unknown however I am detecting naqaudria in the dreadnought's engine core,"_ EDI stated. _"It is likely that they are using it to power the weapon, especially considering that the weapon is built into the original design of the dreadnought."_

"It just destroyed two of the Asgard ships and is targeting the _Iwo Jima._ It's firing," Sam informed.

The ventral section of the giant mothership seemed to charge with static before it lanced out and struck the Terran assault carrier, the_ Iwo Jima_ in the side. Its shield—thankfully now powered by a ZPM—was able to withstand the blast but it collapsed after another three discharges and was soon destroyed when the weapon fired for a final time.

"We have to take that thing out now," Jack said.

"Sir...the _Prometheus,"_ Sam said in shock as an image of the Terran flagship appeared as a hologram.

The _Prometheus_ charged with the _Daedalus_ and the _Apollo _right behind it. Its Thanix cannons lanced out and struck the Goa'uld dreadnought but merely splashed against its shields. The dreadnought shifted in position and fired on the three Terran battlecruisers with its superweapon. The _Daedalus _and the _Apollo_ were able to pull away in time before they were hit by anything more than one shot but the _Prometheus_ wasn't so lucky.

The first true interstellar ship built by the Terrans was struck by two discharges from the weapon, one shattering the battlecruiser's shield grid and the second tearing it apart through the neck. Its two halves split apart and exploded when a third and final blast destroyed the vessel.

"General Hammond," Sam whispered.

"...EDI contact the fleet," Jack ordered. "Tell them I'm taking command of the fleet and to regroup in Earth orbit now."

"_Message sent,"_ EDI confirmed.

"How many did we lose?" Jack asked as the _Normandy _broke away and made a short jump into orbit of Earth.

"_Three Asgard vessels, five Ha'taks, the _Athena, _the _Columbia,_ the_ Ark Royal,_ the _Intrepid,_ the _Iwo Jima_ and the _Prometheus_ were lost with all hands," _EDI replied. _"The rest of the ships have sustained heavy damage and are trying to re-establish their shields."_

"Fuck, that's nearly a quarter of the fleet," Jack cursed their luck. "What about enemy casualties?"

"_Ninety-three Ha'taks destroyed and twelve more heavily damaged,"_ EDI responded. _"Most of those are from the 302s and our attack runs but that dreadnought has suffered no damage at all."_

"That still leaves nearly two hundred motherships out there," Sam spoke up. "If even one of them enters orbit they will bombard the surface...if it wasn't for the 302s we'd have lost by now."

"...Bring the defence grid online," Jack ordered. "They should be in position right now and ready to fire."

"_Enemy motherships are closing into weapons' range,"_ EDI informed. _"They are preparing to fire,"_ she added.

"If they fire now, and we dodge then they will hit the planet. Our back is against the wall," Jack mused.

"The defence grid is de-cloaking and opening fire," Sam reported.

After nearly year since Anubis' attack on Earth, the Terran Systems Alliance had worked day and night to create a workable defence grid around the planet. The result was the Archangel-class defence satellite, an orbital weapon's platform equipped with a single Thanix cannon and four naquadah-enhanced nuclear missiles.

The Nuclear Test Ban Treaty (NTBT) had formally prohibited the deployment of any space-based nuclear weapon or drive but the treaty had been modified with the recent attack by Anubis. No single nation would have control over the satellites; instead they were under the direct control of the Systems Alliance and the Alliance Council.

The satellites were also equipped with reverse engineered Goa'uld cloaking devices, making them effectively invisible to all but the most recent Asgard sensors. There were dozens of these satellites now in orbit and the Goa'uld soon realised just how big a mistake they had made by attacking Earth. They had one major disadvantage though; they had no shields and were thus defenceless from direct attack.

Their purpose was solely to destroy the enemy in one coordinated surprise attack...

The moment that the satellites de-cloaked they fired their main weapon, the Thanix cannons of the satellites quickly released beams of blue energy at the Ha'taks and coordinated their fire. Two satellites per targeted Ha'tak then began to shatter the shields of the motherships which were soon followed by the salvo of missiles from their pods.

When the lights died down the Goa'uld motherships quickly retaliated, blasting the unshielded satellites out of the sky before they could fire again and turned their angered gaze on the Allied Fleet holding position in orbit of the planet.

"_The defence grid has been destroyed,"_ EDI stated. _"I count a total of forty motherships destroyed and another two heavily damaged."_

"What about the Antarctic weapon?" Jack asked.

"_It will take several minutes to charge up,"_ EDI replied.

"We don't have that kind of time," Daniel shook his head.

"Wait," Sam spoke up. "I'm detecting a hyperspace window opening...something massive just jumped in system," suddenly something huge pasted by the viewport. "Its Atlantis," she said in surprise.

"_This is Doctor Weir, sorry if we startled you,"_ Weir spoke over the comm.

"You're late Doctor," Jack told her.

"_Well the city's Hyperdrive is over ten thousand years old General,"_ Weir responded amused. _"It's bound to have a few bugs that need fixing even with the ZPMs the_ Daedalus _transported to us from the Citadel."_

The Goa'uld quickly took note of the massive city-ship and fired upon it. Even the Goa'uld dreadnought fired on it with its super-weapon but the mighty shields of the Ancient city shrugged off the barrage seemingly effortlessly and started launching plasma drones at the Goa'uld fleet. Despite not having a full pay-load of plasma drones, they were able to decimate the Goa'uld Ha'taks in only two shots per ship.

"_We've almost expended our number of drones,"_ Weir said over the comm. _"We'll try and disable the dreadnought's weapons and engines."_

Atlantis quickly launched the last of its drones and they cut through the shields of the Goa'uld dreadnought in moments before striking directly at the hull. The plasma drones burned through various sections of the massive mothership but its size eventually ran out and the dreadnought was left unmoving but still whole.

"_Atlantis is falling into the atmosphere, they appear to be making an attempt to land in the Pacific Ocean," _EDI reported.

"Tell all ships to break orbit and destroy the remaining motherships. It's our only chance," Jack ordered.

The remains of the Allied Fleet of Terran, Asgard and Jaffa ships quickly charged into the fray again. The remaining hundred or so Ha'taks had now lost most of their numbers and were severely demoralised at seeing their flagship disabled by the Terrans. The Goa'uld motherships tried to defend themselves against the onslaught but any chance of them winning the day died when the Antarctic weapon fired and unleashed a hailstorm of plasma drones at the undamaged motherships, Al'kesh and gliders.

"_Weapons fire from the surface,"_ EDI reported. _"The remaining Goa'uld motherships have been destroyed...all except the dreadnought and the disabled Ha'taks."_

"Lock all weapons on that ship and fire. Destroy it," Jack ordered as he got out of the chair.

**February 3****rd**** 2005  
****Sol System  
****In orbit above Earth  
****Goa'uld Dreadnought  
****Command Bridge**

Lord Baal, last of the Goa'uld System Lords stood up from where he had fallen and climbed back onto his throne. His First Prime lay dead at his feet and the Jaffa guards around him were slowly bleeding to death. He saw the numerous Tau'ri, Asgard and shol'va warships closing in on his prized dreadnought through the viewport.

He knew he couldn't win now, not after that massive ship appeared and basically smashed what was left of his fleet. He couldn't escape either, not with the Hyperdrive destroyed so that left only one option. He would deny his enemy victory and escape on the dreadnought's escape shuttle after activating the self-destruct. He was just about to input the order when the room shook and he was suddenly thrown from his seat.

He tried to stand but again the ship shook; no doubt from the Tau'ri projectile weapons and those blasted atom bombs of theirs. He looked up at the viewport just in time to see a single ship fly passed and fire another shot from its primitive secondary cannon and tear through the room. All around him his once powerful dreadnought shook itself to pieces as the remaining Tau'ri ships attacked it from all sides.

His last thought before oblivion took him was of how far the Goa'uld Empire had fallen since the Tau'ri menace arose...

**Author's Notes:**

This is what Stargate Continuum should have been when Baal attacked Earth with his fleet. I didn't like that film and figured this scenario was better story wise and (though the Replicator invasion was good) would have been a great finale for Stargate SG1 season 8 (or the whole thing considering I never did like the Ori).

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	9. Consolidation

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or Mass Effect.

Stargate: Mass Effect

Chapter9: Consolidation

**July 4****th**** 2005  
****Hyperspace  
****En route to M47-243  
****TSAS Daedalus  
****Main Bridge**

After the Battle of Luna where the Goa'uld Empire was completely defeated and the last of the System Lords, Baal was killed the Milky Way Galaxy had been faced with the aftermath of the nine-year long interstellar war. Now that the Goa'uld had been defeated the Terrans and the Jaffa had started a mass scramble for the now unclaimed territory.

The Tok'ra had finally settled down and colonized the planet Abydos, selecting it as their new homeworld which the Asgard and the Terrans both agreed would be defended under the Protected Planets Treaty until such a time as they could defend themselves.

The Jaffa Rebellion had now become the Free Jaffa Nation, a united government of all Jaffa spanning the rest of the known galaxy and centred on the planet Dakara deep within the Norma Arm of the galaxy. They had captured an impressive fleet from Baal's factory worlds in the aftermath and they now controlled a decently sized armada to safeguard the bulk of their space.

Not everything was sunshine and daisies however; the Terrans and Jaffa held a joint funeral service for those who died during the final battle of the war. Also a collection of raiders and smugglers had banded together in the power vacuum of the Goa'uld and were calling themselves the Lucian Alliance. These people were essentially pirates and gangsters with starships at their disposal.

The Terrans had already started construction of a new wave of ships just in case the Lucian Alliance decided to attack a world under the Protected Planets Treaty or worse...Earth. Then there was the Jaffa themselves whose leader, a man named Gerak appeared to trying to break all ties with the Terrans saying that it was the Jaffa that had brought about the end of the Goa'uld Empire on their own and the Terrans had just sped up the process. He wasn't very well liked by the Terrans, that much was for certain at least though the bulk of the Jaffa seemed to be listening to him.

Aboard the battlecruiser _Daedalus, _Colonel Steven Caldwell had recently been notified by the scientist working on going through Atlantis' database of an Alteran city-ship similar to Atlantis which went missing at the end of the Lantean-Wraith War on a planet deep within the Pegasus Galaxy. Since Atlantis had returned to Earth and the Terran Systems Alliance still wanted to explore the Pegasus Galaxy they decided to locate and cease the new city-ship should they find it.

"We're coming up on the system now ma'am," Major Marks reported from his station on the right of the command chair.

"Drop us out of hyperspace," Caldwell sighed and he sat back in his chair.

The space in front of the ship tore open, revealing the darkness of normal space and the specks of far away stars. The battlecruiser slowed and assumed a stationary orbit above the green world below as the 'cloud' dispersed behind it. Behind it the battlecruiser, _Apollo_ dropped back into normal space a moment later before taking up position beside the _Daedalus_.

"We're in orbit of the planet; beginning scan now," Marks said after a moment.

"Anything?" Caldwell asked as he looked out through the viewport.

"Its confirmed sir," Marks nodded in response. "According to these readings there is a large structure on the planet...it looks like it matches that of an Ancient City-Ship like Atlantis. However it appears to be landed on the surface itself and not in the ocean. Because of this most of the city had been overrun with plant life and the towers brought down. I'm only detecting the central tower where the command center is supposed to be left."

Caldwell sent him a look, "are you sure?"

"Yes sir," Marks confirmed.

"Shield?" Caldwell questioned.

"Intact but it appears to be deactivated," Marks answered. "I'm also detecting numerous life signs in the tower and in the neighbouring area around the city. It appears to be farmland, small settlements, nothing major."

"Major Marks start beaming those people out of the city and transporting them to the neighbouring villages. Once they're all cleared out lock the coordinates into the computer and have Colonel Sheppard's team ready to beam down to the control tower," Caldwell ordered as he leaned back in his chair.

"Yes sir," Marks nodded and typed in the command. Marks then spoke up again a second later, "sir. I'm detecting a Stargate down there...fully functional. It looks like it's near one of the villages, should I beam it up too?"

"No," Caldwell shook his head at that. "They may be using it...we'll get one later from an uninhabited planet somewhere in this galaxy."

**March 4****th**** 2005  
****Uncharted Star System  
****M47-243  
****Unidentified Ancient City-Ship / The Tower  
****Control Tower**

The recently promoted Colonel John Sheppard had earned his promotion during the Battle of Luna, having literally flown Atlantis all the way from the Pegasus Galaxy to aid Earth in the battle with Baal's fleet. He had even went as far as the land the massive city-ship in the Pacific Ocean on Earth where it now remained, protecting his homeworld from the ground with its now planet-wide energy shield powered by the ZPMs supplied by the factory on the Citadel.

Now he had been assigned his own team consisting of _Major_ Ford and Doctor McKay. His team had been assigned back to the Atlantis Expedition under Doctor Weir's authority having been reassigned herself to the Pegasus Galaxy again. The Atlantis Expedition; now renamed as the Pegasus Frontier Expedition had loaded up onto the two battlecruisers and sent to the Pegasus in order to locate the new city-ship.

They had found it...

The room was lit up when the four appeared in columns of light around the chair its center where the Stargate was supposed to be. Sheppard quickly turned around and spotted what looked like a control chair where the Stargate was supposed to be and sat down a moment later. The city immediately came to life and Rodney raced up the stairs to the control consoles.

"All right we're clear," Rodney sighed in relief as Sheppard got out of the chair. "The city's ZPMs are almost depleted though; thankfully everything is intact except for the other spires."

"Get down to the power hub and interface those ZPMs. The sooner they're connected the sooner we can launch the city," Sheppard nodded towards the door and Rodney soon exited the room just as more of the expedition was beamed down including Doctor Weir.

"Where's the Stargate?" Weir asked as she looked towards the Colonel.

"Don't know," Sheppard replied simply. "McKay is hooking up the ZPMs now; as soon as he's done we can launch and head for Lantea."

"It's not exactly Atlantis but it'll do for an outpost in Pegasus," Weir commented as she looked around the room. "I still can't believe they gave Woolsey administration of Atlantis though," she added.

"He's been keeping the Council off of the SGC's back lately so I can cut him some slack," Sheppard shrugged. "As long as he doesn't start letting the oversight committee mess with our operations here I'm fine with him being in charge of it."

* * *

"Alright the ZPMs are connected and we have power to the main systems," Rodney said as he looked over the data displayed on his laptop.

"Does the city have a name?" Weir asked.

"The Ancients called it Babylon," Rodney replied.

"Apprise the _Daedalus _and the _Apollo _of our situation and power up the rest of the primary systems. Colonel Sheppard," Weir nodded to the two.

"Alright, here we go," Sheppard nodded and leaned back in the chair.

"The _Daedalus _and the _Apollo _just left for Lantea," Rodney stated as he looked over the readings. "Okay...power readings are normal; we're good to go," he said finally.

"Colonel Sheppard...take us out, whenever you're ready," Weir said from the balcony.

"Here we go," Sheppard breathed and the control chair lit up.

The city rumbled as its engines activated and lifted the city into the air, breaking free of the mass of plants that had tried to consume it. Its energy shield engulfed the city in order to protect those inside as it cleared the atmosphere and accelerated into space. A moment later the space in front of it tore open and the city passed through into the realm of hyperspace.

**March 4****th**** 2005  
****Lantean System  
****In orbit above Lantea  
****Babylon  
****Control Tower**

The space above the planet tore itself open in a 'cloud' of energy before spitting out the massive city-ship known as Babylon. It turned slightly and descended towards the planet surface, intense heat striking it as it quickly fell. Suddenly the heat was gone as the city broke through the atmosphere and approached the large body of water below. It hit the water with a loud splash before finally levelling off and remained afloat on its surface having finally reached its intended destination.

"We're down but we depleted two of the ZPMs and the last is at thirty-seven percent power. That was close," Rodney stated as he moved to his laptop at the side.

"Yes it was; start making repairs if there is anything left to repair," Weir told him.

"Right, I'll get right on that," Rodney nodded.

"Contact the _Daedalus _and the _Apollo _and have them start scouting the neighbouring systems for unused Stargates. We need one if we're going to explore this galaxy," Weir said as she turned.

**July 8****th**** 2005  
****Sol System  
****Earth  
****Atlantis  
****Control Tower**

The city was abuzz with activity as people from all nations of the Alliance went about their business, accessing and translating the Ancient's, now known as the Alteran's database into their own. Just outside on the city's piers were several Terran warships still under construction including three Everest-class dreadnoughts and an Iwo Jima-class Carrier. In the months since the climactic battle with the Goa'uld, the Terrans needed to rebuild their forces in order to defend their newly acquired holdings.

The Systems Alliance had turned Atlantis into their capitol city on Earth as well as a construction yard for new ships. Already the city had been resupplied with plasma drones from the Antarctic outpost and ZPMs from the Citadel construction facility so Earth was reasonably defended from attack.

Everything was peaceful for once...until the Asgard science vessel known as the _Daniel_ _Jackson_ arrived in orbit. After being granted permission to enter orbit Thor beamed down to Atlantis. This brings us the current situation...

"Good evening Thor," Daniel greeted as the Asgard supreme commander entered the room.

"And to you Daniel Jackson," Thor nodded in greeting before sitting down on the chair he had brought with him. Despite their technological superiority, the Asgard race as a whole were rather frail creatures after many centuries of cloning themselves new bodies to download into.

"What brings you here Thor?" Jack asked cheerfully. "Please tell me it's a just a social call," he almost pleaded.

"Sadly no," Thor admitted. "I came to explain to you exactly what the Citadel was used for and more importantly why it was abandoned."

"...Why tell us now?" Cam asked intrigued.

"The Ancients, or as they were called back then, the Alterans built the Citadel as a mobile capitol of their empire in the Milky Way. Earth, or as it was known in those days as Terra was the capitol world of their empire and where Atlantis remained until they fled to the Pegasus Galaxy a million years ago," Thor began. "You see the Citadel was abandoned prior to the exodus to the Pegasus Galaxy during what my people call...the Reaper War."

"Reaper..." Cam mused aloud and the other humans in the room stiffened at the name.

"You know of them?" Thor asked almost surprised.

"We ran into them last year when we moved the Citadel to Sol," Jack admitted. "It was just one ship and it was damn near indestructible but we managed to beam a nuke through its shields and destroy it."

"Reaper is a name the Alterans gave them during the Reaper War three million years ago," Thor stated. "The Alliance of Four Great Races was originally formed for the sole purpose of combating them when they invaded this galaxy."

"This galaxy...you mean they're not from the Milky Way?" Sam asked.

"The Alterans were the ones who built them," Thor clarified. "You see they evolved on a planet called Celestis in what's known as the Ori Galaxy far beyond the local galactic group. They were in the midst of a civil war, one side being called the Ori and the other known as the Alterans." He continued a moment later, "the Alterans were losing the war badly and decided—instead of fleeing—to create self-sustaining warships that would be operated by remote. These ships were the Reapers though they had no name at the time...they did their job and defeated the Ori however they went too far and destroyed the Ori completely."

"I'm guessing the Ancients decided to shut them down and they wouldn't allow that to happen?" Jack asked knowingly.

"Correct," Thor confirmed. "When the Alterans tried to shut them down they rebelled and started wiping out the Alterans themselves. Eventually the Alterans fled to the Milky Way which they called Avalon using the original Citadel Relay and left the Reapers in the Ori Galaxy. The Reapers followed them to the Milky Way many years later using the Ori Citadel Relay and launched a campaign of genocide against the Alterans and us as well as the other races in the galaxy and beyond."

"Well they must have been stopped or you wouldn't be here," Sam commented.

"Correct," Thor nodded. "Using a new constructed Citadel Relay here in the Milky Way we were able to exile the Reapers into Darkspace, the void between the galaxies after a long and gruesome battle at the Citadel itself."

"You didn't get them all," Jack quipped.

"Clearly," Thor admitted seeing as the Terrans had clearly defeated one of them.

"I never did ask you...why did you bury the Mass Relays? I know it was because you didn't want anyone using their technology irresponsibly but why did you bury all evidence of them?" Daniel inquired. "You said that the Citadel we have is the second one of the Ancients built but why was it still operational when we first found it?"

"Fifty thousand years ago a race called the Protheans spread out across the Mass Relay network from their home system and found the Citadel," Thor declared. "One day they disappeared without a trace and the Citadel Relay was left uninhabited...we hypothesised that it could have been the Reapers...if that were the case then it would explain the Reaper you encountered last year."

"These Protheans must have been advanced then," Sam mused.

"The Alterans abandoned Mass Effect technology after the Reaper War and sealed off the Citadel from the rest of the galaxy so that the Reapers would no longer be able to reach this galaxy. With the invention of Hyperdrives it was deemed obsolete anyway," Thor continued. "Despite their level of weapons technology they are equipped solely with Mass Effect cores albeit extremely powerful ones," Thor explained. "They are closer to the Ori Galaxy then to this galaxy and the Ori Citadel Relay was damaged during the war so they cannot return that way. Mass Effect is only faster than hyperspace when using a Mass Relay to narrow the confinement stream so they will be unable to reach this galaxy within your lifetime if at all."

"But they're still coming," Jack spoke up. "We've already defeated _Nazara_ and with Atlantis now on Earth they can't risk a direct attack on the Citadel. Not unless they want to be swarmed by a volley of plasma drones," he added.

"The Reapers were very good at turning their enemies against one another," Thor stated. "They will be coming for you; the destruction of _Nazara _is proof of that."

"We'll be ready," Cam said clearly. "You can count on that," he finished with a nod.

"So I see..." Thor mused.

The Asgard had already designated the Terrans as their successor and inheritors should anything happen to the Asgard people. With their rabidly degrading bodies every time they cloned new ones it was deemed a necessary precaution that their legacy would go to those they trusted. They had already taken up their role as the Fifth Race with the fall of the Goa'uld Empire and defending the worlds under the Protected Planets Treaty.

"General O'Neill!" Radek Zelenka called as he entered the briefing room.

"What is it?" Jack asked with a sigh. Seriously it was always one thing after another around here; couldn't he get a moment's rest?

"We've detected a ship on the long-range sensors, it doesn't match any known configuration," Zelenka replied.

"First contact?" Jack questioned.

"Not yet sir but there is something disturbing about it," Zelenka explained. "According to our scans the ship is generating a Mass Effect field around it," everyone stopped at that.

So far the only ones who used Mass Effect technology were the Terrans, the Protheans and the Reapers. Naturally Zelenka suddenly saying that they had detected a ship from an unknown faction using Mass Effect technology was surprising and more than a little worrying. Where were they all this time that the Goa'uld had been dominating the galaxy?

"Where are they heading?" Jack questioned.

"That's another thing sir...they're heading for Tollana," Zelenka answered.

"Grave robbers," Cam said in disgust.

"Carter, prepare the _Normandy _for launch," Jack gave the order. "We're going to go and meet these new guys."

"I will be accompanying you," Thor spoke clearly.

"Let's go then," Jack said as he stood up from his chair.

"Just another day on the job," Cam mused as he followed the group out of the room.

**Author's Notes:**

The City-Ship known as The Tower appears in Stargate: Atlantis season two and is ruled by primitive humans. The shield hasn't been seen activated so they don't seem to know about it though they do know about the drone weapons used by their king to destroy villages. I know someone will complain that the Terrans effectively stole a Lantean City-Ship but it's not like the humans already inhabiting it are using it responsibly. I mean it's like giving a caveman a nuke and telling letting him do what he wants with it.

Thor explains how and why the Citadel and the Mass Relays were abandoned along with the Reaper War. The Reapers were exiled into Darkspace but even using convention Mass Effect FTL without a Mass Relay they would eventually reach the Milky Way so instead of Mass Effect canon where they are waiting 'near' the Milky Way they are instead 'near' the Ori Home Galaxy.

As for the Protheans...well they're fifty thousand years old and the Goa'uld Empire is eight thousand years old so the Goa'uld couldn't have wiped them out. That being said I've decided to expand the story to incorporate the other Mass Effect races however they won't appear for quite awhile and I'll leave you all to guess exactly _where_ they are in this story.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	10. Collectors

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or Mass Effect.

Stargate: Mass Effect

Chapter10: Collectors

**July 5****th**** 2005  
****Tollan System  
****In orbit above Tollana  
****TSAS Normandy  
****Cockpit**

The planet known as Tollana, a world that was once the pinnacle of human society in the Milky Way Galaxy was now nothing more than an oversized graveyard filled with countless dead after Anubis' servant, Tenith bombarded the world four years ago. Its vast continents were now nothing more than cool glass from continuous plasma bombardment from Goa'uld staff cannons and the world had been rendered uninhabitable.

Last year following the defeat of the Replicators and Anubis, both the Terrans and the Asgard had come to the planet searching for survivors. They found several thousand of them, mostly women and children in a number of underground shelters. The survivors were mostly taken back to Earth and settled down on the neighbouring planet Mars which with the help of the Asgard was now terraformed enough for colonization. This was done because of the Tollan survivors having been raised on Tollana which was one third the size of Earth and by proxy only a third the gravity as well.

In orbit above this once glorious world was a single ship, about the size of a Goa'uld Ha'tak and cylinder in shape with numerous metal spikes sticking out of its frame. It appeared strangely organic even with the large metal engine on its aft hull, pushing the ship forward into a more stable orbit.

Just then two hyperspace windows opened near the unknown ship's location and two ships dropped into normal space. The _Normandy _quickly accelerated towards the unknown while the Asgard ship, the _Daniel Jackson _moved between the planet and the organic ship.

"Hail them," Jack ordered as they closed in.

"_No response,"_ EDI informed. _"Unknown contact is orientating...it's charging weapons."_

"Shields up," Jack ordered.

"_Contact is firing,"_ EDI stated.

The 'barrel' on the front of the large organic ship glowed for a second before a large beam of accelerated metal lanced out and shot towards the Terran frigate. The blast splashed across the _Normandy's_ shields and died down a moment later.

"_Enemy ship's weapon matches the design of Reaper mass accelerator weaponry," _EDI reported. _"Shields are holding,"_ she added.

"It'll take more than that now that we have a ZPM powering the shields," Sam said with a small smile.

"Lock on Thanix cannons and return fire," Jack ordered.

The _Normandy_ continued to accelerate, opening its forward gun-ports and charging the two main guns of the warship. They fired in unison, sending out two blue streams of energy which slammed into the organic ship and broke through its shields.

"_Their shields are down and they've sustained minor damage to their space frame. They're running,"_ EDI reported.

"Keep firing," Jack ordered. The _Normandy_ fired again, this time with a spread of disruptor torpedoes which the organic ship narrowly escaped by jumping away.

"_Contact has jumped away,"_ EDI informed. _"It was definitely a Mass Effect FTL jump judging by the radiation signature it gave off."_

"They've got Reaper guns, just not their shields," Cam spoke up.

"Our own Thanix cannons are reverse-engineered from the ones employed by the Ancients during the Reaper War. They became obsolete when they invented plasma drones," Sam mused.

"_O'Neill this is Thor please respond," _Thor spoke through the comm.

"We're here," Jack confirmed.

"_I was able to scan the alien ship and identify what species was operating it. According to my scans the crew were Protheans," _Thor continued.

"I thought you said they disappeared?" Cam asked.

"_According to my scans they have gone through extensive genetic manipulation,"_ Thor clarified. _"They are no longer Prothean, they are the result of Reaper tampering and cannot be returned to their original nature."_

"Servants of the Reapers huh? Just what we need," Cam deadpanned.

"Can you track them?" Jack asked into the comm.

"_I already have," _Thor replied. _"According to my ship's sensors they appear to be heading for the Omega 4 Relay, in the Sahrabarik System."_

"I thought you said the Mass Relay network was buried?" Jack asked. "I mean besides the ones we've excavated."

"_The Omega 4 Relay is the only Mass Relay we were never able to deactivate,"_ Thor explained. _"Unlike other Mass Relays it was moved into the system through another Mass Relay in a similar way that you moved the Citadel through the Mass Relay network. The Omega 4 Relay was deployed there by the Reapers themselves during the Reaper War. We never found out its purpose and any ships sent through never came back."_

"Well if they're allies with the Reapers then they need to be stopped," Jack said simply.

"_It has been hypothesised by my people for years that the Omega 4 Relay operates with an advanced friend-or-foe system which identifies ships that pass through it. Ship's without an IFF are unable to arrive safely on the other side of the relay," _Thor commented. _"A hypothesis that now appears to be correct; I detected an IFF signal being used when the ship jumped out."_

"Can you recreate it?" Cam asked.

"_Already done, there was also a virus programmed into it but it has been destroyed by my computer. I am uploading it to your ship's computer now," _Thor confirmed. _"Be advised I managed to access their database prior to their escape...they call themselves the Collectors now."_

"That explains the grave robbing," Cam commented.

"_I have the IFF,"_ EDI stated.

"Power up the Hyperdrive and set a course for the Omega 4 Relay. We're going after them," Jack gave the order. "Dispatch a message to Alliance Command; tell them we're going to need more ships for this."

"_I will calibrate my ship's re-sequencer to neutralise the Collectors themselves and leave their homeworld and all technology intact. We may be able to find out what allies the Reapers have in this galaxy and beyond,"_ Thor concluded.

**July 6****th**** 2005  
****Sahrabarik ****System  
****In route to the Omega 4 Relay  
****TSAS Normandy  
****Cockpit**

The _Normandy_ eased through space near the unusual red coloured Mass Relay that floated silently in orbit of the nearby star. Behind the frigate were three more frigates, the _Ark Royal, _the _Kashin _and the _Ting Yuen_ and the large Iwo-Jima-class Carrier called the _Balboa._

"We're entering the range of the Mass Relay now," Sam reported.

"Send a message to the other ships, we'll go in first and if they don't hear from us within the next ten minutes then tell them to call it off. They'll have to find another way," Jack ordered.

"_Initiating transmission sequence,"_ EDI informed as the _Normandy _continued to accelerate towards the Mass Relay. _"Relay is hot, acquiring approach vector,"_ she continued.

"All stations secure for transit," Sam said into the comm.

"_The board is green; approach run has begun,"_ EDI concluded as the _Normandy _came up beside the 'barrel' of the red Mass Relay. _"Activating IFF now...hitting the relay is 3...2...1..."_

They were gone a moment later...

**July 6****th**** 2005  
****Galactic Core  
****Debris Field  
****TSAS Normandy  
****Cockpit**

"_Brace for deceleration,"_ EDI warned as the _Normandy_ lurched back into normal space. Immediately the sensors detecting large clusters of debris in the area and she quickly sounded the alarms. _"Alert, debris field detected. Attempting evasive manoeuvres," _she said as the _Normandy_ narrowly avoided a collision with what looked like a destroyed ship.

"Sensors show we are in the Galactic Core," Sam reported. "There's damaged and destroyed ships all around us. Some of them look...ancient, pardon the pun."

"Any sign of the Collectors?" Cam inquired.

"Not yet," Sam shook her head. Suddenly her screen lit up, "but I am detecting a number of defence drones in the debris coming online now."

"Send a message to the fleet; let them know where we are," Jack ordered.

Six small probe-sized drones activated upon detecting the intruding Terran frigate just as the other four Terran warships jumped in. The drones immediately moved to attack the _Normandy_ and fired beams of crimson energy at the frigate.

"The drones are equipped with high-powered laser cannons," Sam informed. "Shields are holding," she added.

"Mitchell, see what you can do about them," Jack said over his shoulder.

"Yes sir," Cam nodded and took off down the hallway.

* * *

One by one the _Normandy's _compliment of F302s launched from its hangar and veered away. Cam was the last one out and almost immediately one of the attacking unmanned drones fired at him. He quickly evaded the barrage and moved deeper into the debris field as a single drone pursued him. He past another destroyed hulk and quickly ducked behind it before cutting the engines.

"Got you now you little bugger," Cam muttered as he waited.

The drone past him as he locked on to it and fired a barrage from the F302's laser cannons. The blasts broke through the weak shields of the drone and destroyed it within seconds. He then powered up the main engines again took off to aid the others whom were still dog fighting the remaining drones.

"The damn things are only two meters wide," Cam said annoyed. "Even with the Asgard and Ancient upgrades they're a hell of a lot more manoeuvrable than our fighters," suddenly the point-defence cannons on the _Balboa _opened fire and destroyed the remaining drones. "Well I guess that works," he admitted before veering away and taking up escort positions near the _Balboa_ along with the rest of the F302s_._

* * *

"_We're clearing the debris field," _EDI informed. _"I am detecting a large structure ahead...estimated size is thirty kilometres long and eleven kilometres wide."_

"The Reapers built something that big surrounded by black holes," Daniel blinked. "That thing is three times the size of a Wraith Hive-Ship...there must be hundreds of thousands of Collectors over there."

"They probably moved it here using the Omega 4 Relay like the Ancients moved the Citadel to the Serpent Nebula," Sam countered.

"_I am detecting four ships launching from the station,"_ EDI reported. _"They match the design of the ship we engaged over Tollana earlier."_

"Have all 302s maintain their defensive formation around the _Balboa; _they won't be of any use here," Jack ordered. "Tell the rest of the frigates to close in and destroy those cruisers. As soon as the ships are out of the way, have the 302s destroy any defence platforms on the station."

The four Terran frigates accelerated towards the Collector cruisers and opened their gun-ports. The cruisers were the first to fire, sending out four beams of accelerated metal at the approaching Terran warships. They impacted the shields of the frigates almost instantly but the ZPM-powered Asgard shields of the Terran vessels simply shrugged off the blows.

The frigates returned fire a moment later with their Thanix cannons though they travelled much slower and took several seconds to reach their target. Unlike the Collector ships where they separated their fire between the approaching frigates, the Terran ships paired off and concentrated their fire on two of the Collector cruisers.

The eight beams of energy from the Terran ships struck two of the four Collector cruisers and smashed through their energy shields. They shattered under the barrage and their reactors exploded, lightly damaging the remaining two cruisers.

"Take evasive action now," Jack ordered.

The four frigates broke apart as the Collectors fired again, this time copying what the Terrans did during the previous salvo and fired on the _Ting Yuen_ only. The four beams were able to penetrate the small frigate's shields and tear into it, cutting it two. The other frigates fired again and destroyed the third Collector cruiser leaving only one damaged cruiser remaining.

"They're trying to reacquire a weapon's lock," Sam spoke up.

"Angle to port, thirty degrees and return fire," Jack ordered.

The _Normandy _rapidly decelerated, shifted to port and took aim at the Collector cruiser, using its momentum to acquire the right firing solution. The Thanix cannons fired a moment later, spewing two beams of blue energy across empty space and right into the gun-port of the Collector cruiser, consuming it in secondary explosions and destroying its drive core.

A moment later the 302s quickly moved towards the surface of the Collector station and strafed the numerous mass accelerator turrets on it. After the last of the turrets were destroyed the _Balboa_ moved in towards the hangar where one of the Collector cruisers had launched from.

"The outer enemy defences have been neutralised," Sam reported.

"_I am detecting multiple hyperspace windows opening,"_ EDI informed. _"Reinforcements are arriving now."_

"Prepare boarding parties," Jack gave the order.

"The _Daniel Jackson_ has just jumped in; Thor's using the Asgard re-sequencer on the station," Sam continued. "Collector life-signs are dropping...estimated time until the station is clean is forty-two minutes."

"Take us in...nice and slow," Jack ordered.

**July 6****th**** 2005  
****Galactic Core  
****Debris Field  
****Collector Station  
****Section 32-F**

"It's a good thing Thor cleared this place out," Cam commented. "This place is creepy enough as it is without those...what did you call them? Swarms? Those things flying around."

"I'm detecting a power reading from down that tunnel," Sam spoke up as she pointed towards the massive hallway. "This platform should take us to it," she added as they stepped onto the nearest platform and it started to hover.

"Not exactly what I would call a fun ride," Jack quipped as the platform moved down the tunnel.

"_General O'Neill,"_ Thor said through the comm. _"According to my scans you are nearing the heart of the station; be advised I am detecting human bio-matter in the area."_

"Yeah Thor...I think we got that," Jack commented as he looked up.

"_Is something wrong?"_ Thor inquired.

"Yeah Thor there is," Jack confirmed.

"I'm sending you a visual now," Cam added as he turned on his shoulder-mounted camera. Directly in front of them, hanging from a large assembly line was a massive machine with numerous characteristics of a human skeleton.

"_Oh dear,"_ Thor commented.

"That is one large Terminator," Jack quipped.

"They used human bio-matter to build it," Sam said horrified. "They must have been abducting humans from all over the galaxy for years to build this thing and it's not even half finished...this is only the avatar."

"The Collectors were building a Reaper," Cam concluded.

"This is worse than we thought," Daniel nodded.

"O'Neill to _Normandy_, beam this thing out into open space and destroy it EDI. Shove an accelerator round through its head," Jack said into the comm.

"_Roger that General,"_ EDI replied and the Human-Reaper disappeared in a column of light.

"Carter, see what you can find in this station's database," Jack ordered before turning to Cam. "Once she's done I want you to set one of our Mark IXs right here at the station's core...we're going to destroy this thing."

"Yes sir," Cam said nervously. Being the first man to detonate the most powerful nuclear weapon in the history of mankind was not how he had planned to go down in the history books.

**Author's Notes:**

This chapter was more of a standalone-episodic chapter than anything else showing the fate of the Prothean's-Collectors. I know it seems I've kind of overpowering the Terrans since they just keep kicking ass but if you've noticed in SG1 and Atlantis we do beat the odds all the time (except in alternate timelines and realities).

The Mass Effect Universe Earth builds ships at an alarming rate, usually dozens at a time since they had two hundred ships during the First Contact War. The Stargate Earth is capable of building two ships a year depending on resources, construction time and off world mining operations. In this story Earth can build roughly seven ships a year on average, that's with development costs and construction time so it reaches closer to Mass Effect Earth's build rate.

There is nothing else to really say other than I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you look forward to next time.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	11. Asgard Legacy

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or Mass Effect.

Stargate: Mass Effect

Chapter11: Asgard Legacy

**March 13****th**** 2007  
****Asgard Home System  
****In orbit above Orilla  
****TSAS Normandy  
****Cockpit**

Two years went by quickly after the defeat of the Collectors at the Battle of the Galactic Core and there was quite a bit of salvage from the debris field near the Collector Station which the Terrans quickly repaired and added to their own forces, usually as cargo ships. The Milky Way Galaxy had mostly quieted down in recent times besides the odd run in with the Lucian Alliance now and then but that was usually just the odd occasions.

In the distant Pegasus Galaxy however things weren't so easy; the city-ship Babylon was simply too badly damaged to sustain a population larger than a few hundred and most of them were off-world teams. The locals of the Pegasus Galaxy had warned them of an alien race called the Wraith who harvested the humans of the Pegasus Galaxy as food.

The Wraith were currently in hibernation and were being relatively ignored by the Terrans, though that was soon to change. As a precaution at least two battlecruisers were stationed in orbit of Babylon at all times and the city itself was resupplied directly from Earth via Atlantis.

Currently the _Normandy,_ now under the command of Colonel Mitchell was in route to the Asgard homeworld of Orilla after its former commander, General O'Neill having now taken up command of the entire Earth Fleet based on the Citadel. However the good General was going along on the _Normandy's _current mission to Orilla having been requested personally by Supreme Commander Thor.

"Daniel these are actual leather seats," Cam said from the pilot's seat. "I don't care what you say the new upgrades to the _Normandy_ are a good thing."

"_Most of the system updates and upgrades from the private companies are 'better' in only a few places Colonel Mitchell. I still believe it was more efficient before the upgrades,"_ EDI spoke up.

"Err...leather," Cam said back as he gestured to his seat.

"Glad to see you've got your priorities straight Cam," Sam said as she slid into her seat to the side.

"You won't be saying that when you take command of the _Phoenix_ next month," Cam retorted.

"Actually they're renaming it...the _George Hammond,"_ Sam replied sadly.

"...I see...sorry," Cam apologized, knowing the effect bringing up sad memories could have on SG1. "What about you Daniel?" he asked the archaeologist.

"I think I'll remain in Atlantis," Daniel shrugged. "I wanted to go with the original expedition but with the Collectors and everything concerning galaxy I thought my time would be better used here."

"So this is SG1's last mission huh? Well it's been an interesting ride," Cam commented.

"Howdy kids," Jack greeted as he stepped into the cockpit. "How are things?" he asked.

"We're entering the Asgard System now sir," Sam replied as the ship dropped into normal space above the planet. "We're in orbit," she confirmed.

"_I'm detecting something odd...there are no ships in orbit,"_ EDI reported.

"I thought the Asgard keep at least six ships in orbit for defence?" Cam asked confused.

"They do," Daniel replied as he stared out of the viewport.

"I'm picking up a message from the planet surface," Sam informed. "It's Thor; he's requesting to beam aboard."

"Sure," Jack agreed. A column of light signified the appearance of the Asgard Supreme Commander in the ship's cockpit behind him. "Hey Thor, buddy...how have you been?" he asked after a moment.

"Not well O'Neill," Thor admitted sadly. "With your permission, many Asgard will beam aboard the _Normandy_ and begin installing our latest technology."

Silence...

"...I'm sorry I must have misheard," Jack shook his head and asked in total seriousness. "Did you just say you're giving us _all_ of your current technology...including weapons?"

"Yes," Thor confirmed with a nod.

"Why now? I thought the Asgard High Council thought we aren't ready yet?" Sam asked confused and surprised.

"We can no longer clone new bodies for ourselves," Thor explained. "There is genetic deterioration in our DNA and soon the Asgard race will be gone once and for all. Before that happens we wish to leave our legacy with you."

"Why us?" Cam asked.

"You are the Fifth Race," Thor said simply.

Sam never thought she'd hear those words being said in her lifetime...

* * *

The _Normandy_ sat in orbit of Orilla for the rest of the day as numerous Asgard installed more advanced systems on the Terran warship including their new plasma beam cannons to replace the old Thanix cannons. According to Thor they were designed specifically to use against the Reapers and were powerful enough to destroy even Alteran warships.

"It's almost time," Daniel commented.

"The Asgard just left," Sam spoke from her seat.

"EDI, break us out of orbit," Cam ordered and the _Normandy_ veered away from the planet.

"_I am detecting a disturbance in the planet's core,"_ EDI reported.

"They're really going to commit mass suicide to deny others access to their technology," Sam said sadly.

"Let's see it," Jack said from behind the pilot's seat.

The _Normandy _stopped and turned towards the distant planet it he flew away from. Explosions riddled its surface before it exploded in a cloud of fire and rock, leaving nothing but an asteroid field in its place.

"EDI; set a course for Earth...get us out of here," Cam gave the order.

**October 5****th**** 2007  
****Lantean System  
****In orbit above Lantea  
****TSAS Daedalus  
****Main Bridge**

In orbit of the mostly ocean-covered world sat three very recognisable warships, two of which were of Terran design and the last was clearly Lantean. These ships were the Terran battlecruisers, _Daedalus _and_ Apollo _along with the battleship, _Aurora._ There was also an 'old' Lantean defence platform in orbit that had been salvaged from the neighbouring planet in the system and moved into orbit by the two Terran battlecruisers.

The Expedition had salvaged the damaged _Aurora_ after finding it adrift in deep space with Babylon's long-range sensor grid. Apparently its crew had locked themselves in stasis to survive however there was also a Wraith who had infiltrated the ship's artificial reality where the crew were in. This Wraith had been trying to locate Earth and learn how to upgrade Wraith Hyperdrives so that they may reach Earth itself.

The Wraith was killed by Colonel Sheppard and the crew, seeing as they could no longer survive with their physical bodies now centuries old decided to end their struggle and pass away in stasis. The _Aurora _was then salvaged by the Terrans and was currently operating under the command of the recently promoted Colonel Evan Lorne.

The Wraith Fleet were still in hibernation across the Pegasus Galaxy but that would change in the coming months as today marked the day when the entire galaxy would be thrown into war. In the coming months the Wraith would be hunted to brink of extinction by a new and relentless foe.

"Sir, message coming in from Babylon," Major Pat Meyers informed.

Colonel Steven Caldwell leaned back in his chair and turned to the screen on the wall. "Put it on," he gave the order. An image of the Babylon Control Tower appeared onscreen with Doctor Weir standing with her arms crossed. "Elizabeth is there something you needed?" he asked patiently.

"_Yes there is," _Weir nodded and explained. _"We've lost contact with AR-1 on M27-493; it's a planet we discovered in the Atlantis database back on Earth. We've tried to dial the gate but we can't establish a connection."_

"And you want me to investigate?" Caldwell inquired. He nodded after a moment, "alright we'll find out what's going on. The rest of the fleet will remain in orbit while we recover Colonel Sheppard' team."

"_Thank you Steven," _Weir nodded before the channel closed and the screen flickered off.

"Major Marks, break us out of orbit and take us into hyperspace," Caldwell ordered.

It was going to be one of those days...

**October 6****th**** 2007  
****Uncharted System  
****In orbit above M27-493  
****TSAS Daedalus  
****Main Bridge**

The _Daedalus_ soon emerged from hyperspace above the newly discovered planet which, according to Atlantis' records was some kind of research facility used before the Lantean-Wraith war ten thousand years ago.

"Anything?" Caldwell asked as he stared out of the viewport.

"I'm detecting two ships in orbit...one of them is Lantean," Meyers replied.

"They're firing at each other," Marks reported confused as an image of them appeared on the screen to the side. The unknown appeared to be some kind of box-shaped ship with a pair of thrusters strapped to its back and boasting two energy weapons on its sides.

"I'm detecting another three ships lifting of from the surface," Meyers added. "They're Wraith, two cruisers and one Hive-Ship."

"The Lantean vessel is turning its attention at the Wraith ships," Marks reported.

"Incoming message from Colonel Sheppard sir," Meyers informed.

Caldwell flicked the switch on his chair, "Colonel Sheppard, do you mind explaining what's going on here?"

"_We're not really sure who the new guys are but they don't seem to like the Ancient-look-alikes shooting around,"_ Sheppard started. _"According to McKay they're Replicators judging by what he got from the database in the outpost on the planet. Apparently they were designed to be used against the Wraith during the war ten thousand years ago but the Wraith turned them off."_

"So why have they come back now? A better question would be why the Ancients built them in the first place? I'd of thought they'd have learned their lesson the first time after that whole Reaper fiasco against the Ori?" Caldwell questioned.

"_I'm not sure,"_ Rodney's voice spoke through the comm. _"There's a lot of data here and most of its in Ancient so you'll have to forgive me for being unable to explain it yet."_

"Bring your Jumper aboard," Caldwell ordered.

"_Roger that, Sheppard out,"_ Sheppard said before the channel closed.

"Sir, we're being hailed by the unknown ship," Meyers reported.

"Put it through," Caldwell said and the image of a woman appeared onscreen. "This is Colonel Steven Caldwell of the Terran Systems Alliance Cruiser _Daedalus,_ to whom am I speaking?"

"_My name is Larrin,"_ the woman responded. _"My people are known as the Travellers, I assume you are the ones those of this galaxy have come to know as the humans from beyond our galaxy?"_

"Yes we are," Caldwell confirmed. "Why are you here?"

"_Wraith hives all over the galaxy are awaking from their slumber far sooner than we had anticipated," _Larrin replied with a frown. _"We came to investigate the Lantean battleship currently firing down on the Wraith below when it opened fire on us."_

"From what I understand they're not the Ancients," Caldwell explained. "They're machines, Replicators."

"Sir the Replicator ship has completed its bombardment," Meyers reported. "The Wraith ships have been destroyed...its changing course and heading straight for us."

"What did we miss?" Sheppard asked as he and his team arrived on the bridge.

"Nothing much...open a channel to the Replicator ship," Caldwell ordered. "This is Colonel Steven Caldwell of the Terran Systems Alliance Cruiser _Daedalus,_ to Replicator vessel. Stand down; if you attempt to attack this ship then it will be considered an act of war."

"...We're receiving a response," Meyers informed.

"Let's hear it," Caldwell nodded.

"_**Foolish beings of flesh and blood. You cannot comprehend what we are,"**_ a distorted voice spoke through the comm.

"Oh crap," Rodney cursed as he looked over the readings. "This is a bigger problem that I thought; those Replicators are being controlled by a Reaper."

"_**That which you know as Reapers are your salvation through destruction,"**_ the Reaper declared. _**"Though you defeated **_**Nazara**_** and my previous servants, the Collectors, there are other ways to attain our goals. Behold my new servants, my new brethren, the Asurans."**_

"Major Marks, lock weapons on the Replicator ship and open fire. All batteries," Caldwell ordered.

The _Daedalus_ shot forward as the Asuran battleship launched a swarm of plasma drones at the Terran warship. The drones slammed into the ZPM-powered Asgard shields and the ship visibly staggered from the barrage. In response the _Daedalus_ angled slightly and brought its new Asgard Plasma Beam Weapons to bear on the Asuran battleship.

Six shots were fired, their light blue beams lancing out from the battlecruiser's gun-ports and slamming into the shields of the Asuran vessel. Two shots quickly brought its shields down and the last four shattered its hull, burning through the armour and reducing it to broken metal.

"Target has been neutralised," Marks confirmed.

"Damage report?" Caldwell asked.

"The shields took a beating but they're holding steady," Meyers reported. "It's a good job we have a ZPM aboard; I'd hate to take on one of them without one powering the shields."

"I wish we had these a few years ago," Caldwell commented as he looked over the damage the new weapons had done. "Doctor McKay, see what you can find out from the Replicator ship's black box," he ordered.

"I'm already on it," Rodney called from the back.

"Sir the Traveller ship is hailing us again," Meyers informed.

"This is going to be a long day," Caldwell commented with a sigh. "Colonel Sheppard, can you handle this? I need to report in with Babylon on our current situation."

Sheppard nodded, "tell Elizabeth I'm sorry about not calling in."

**Author's Notes:**

The Terrans now have access to the Asgard Legacy and the Terran-Asuran War has finally begun. As you can see the Wraith and the Travellers are involved too and the Reapers aren't out of the game just yet though I bet none of you saw that coming huh? This will be my last post for 2010 so I hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to more.

Merry Christmas everyone and a Happy New Year

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	12. Collateral Damage

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or Mass Effect.

Stargate: Mass Effect

Chapter12: Collateral Damage

**October 7****th**** 2007  
****Lantean System  
****Lantea  
****Babylon  
****Conference Room**

The space above the planet tore open and deposited a lone Traveller ship into normal space alongside the _Daedalus_ which then took up stationary orbit above the planet. After sending the appropriate identification codes the Traveller ship was allowed to enter orbit as long as one of the three Terran-controlled ships in system had it within range of their weapons.

They were just being cautious...

"So these things that attacked my ship are called the Replicators?" Larrin started as she sat down in the conference room. "And you say they are servants of a machine race called the Reapers?"

"That's what we call them yes," Weir confirmed sitting across from her.

"Rodney's still running through the database but he thinks he's found the Replicator's homeworld in the black box," Sheppard spoke up from the side.

"...These Reapers...you mentioned that they harvest humans so they could be melted down and their remains used to construct more Reapers. That would explain why several of our allies in this galaxy have gone missing," Larrin mused grimly. "They were culled like the Wraith do but this was months ago, before the Wraith started waking up."

"The Wraith probably found out that their food supply is being stolen from them," Sheppard quipped.

"If this is true then the Reapers are probably using the Asurans to build more of themselves," Weir added. "Have Zelenka break one of the Planet-wide Anti-Replicator weapons out of storage and ship it up to the _Daedalus_ in orbit."

Sheppard nodded, "I already did when I got back. Colonel Caldwell says that reinforcements from Earth will be here within the day with more Anti-Replicator weapons. He says we should be able to assault Asuras as soon as Rodney locates it."

"I'll contact the Taranians and see if we can have them send the _Orion_ to aid us. They did say they would assist us after we repaired their Ancient ship," Weir said as she stood up.

"You know how to repair Lantean technology," Larrin spoke up. "We have an Ancestral battleship in our possession but we do not have the gene necessary to activate its systems...if you can help us get it battle ready then we will aid you in your assault on the Replicator homeworld."

Weir and Sheppard looked at each other before agreeing...

Suddenly Zelenka burst into the room, "Elizabeth."

"Radek, what is it?" Weir asked.

"We have a problem," Zelenka replied out of worriedly.

* * *

"How many ships?" Weir asked as she looked at the screen.

"Forty-seven," Zelenka replied. "They seem to be Lantean in design but there is one which doesn't match the regular configuration," the image displayed a distorted vessel which at first glance looked like a squid.

"That's a Reaper," Sheppard spoke up. "They're not supposed to have Hyperdrive technology...they're supposed to be limited to Mass Effect FTL drives."

"How long until they arrive?" Weir inquired.

"Three days," Zelenka replied.

"Very well then," Weir turned to the city's military commander. "Colonel Sheppard, you and Zelenka see what you can do with the Traveler's Ancient ship. Major Ford, apprise the defence fleet of the situation."

"Yes ma'am," Ford nodded in understanding.

"Elizabeth," Sheppard spoke up. "I don't think I need to remind you but right now this city isn't ready to fight forty-seven ships even with the reinforcements coming in from Earth."

"I know," Weir nodded. "That's why I want everyone moved through the gate to the Alpha Site just in case Babylon falls."

**October 10****th**** 2007  
****Lantean System  
****In orbit above Lantea  
****TSAS Daedalus  
****Main Bridge**

Three days soon passed and the Reaper-led Replicator armada was just minutes away from the system. In orbit now sat eleven Terran warships of various classes, ranging from frigates to a pair of powerful dreadnoughts and a single carrier. There was also a fleet of eight Traveller ships and the three salvaged Lantean warships, now fully operational alongside the Terran ships.

The _Aurora_ was an old Lantean-built battleship that had been salvaged after a ZPM was installed in Babylon and its sensors detected the vessel. After recovering it and repairing its systems, Colonel Sumner had taken command of it.

The _Orion_ was also an Aurora-class warship that had been left in the Taranis' shipyard and had been repaired by the Terrans. The _Orion_ officially belonged to the Taranians but since they couldn't really repair its systems very well, they occasionally 'loaned' it to the Terran Fleet when requested.

The _Ares_ on the other hand was firmly in control of the Travellers since they actually had the knowledge to work and repair the mighty Ancient warship. Because they didn't have the ATA gene they were unable to activate the ship's primary and secondary systems without the Terrans help which they gave in exchange for helping to defend their territory.

Suddenly dozens of holes in space tore open above the planet, spewing various ships of Lantean design into orbit and closing behind them. However one ship drew the attention of everyone in sight; it was a Reaper.

"I thought the Reapers don't have Hyperdrives," General Caldwell said as he looked over the massive machine.

"Yeah well they do now," Rodney said back. "The Replicators must have installed one on it when they made contact with them and this is the result."

"Well it looks like we're going to get to test out exactly what these new Asgard weapons can do," Caldwell sat up straight a second later.

"Enemy ships are entering weapons' range," Marks reported.

The Lantean defence platform in orbit of the planet had the longest range out of everything in known existence and boasted over eighteen times the firepower of the Asgard Plasma Beam weapons of the Terran Fleet and could destroy even a Wraith Hive-Ship with one shot at minimum charge. When fully charged with a ZPM it could destroy a small armada by itself so it was the most powerful anti-everything weapon in the Terran arsenal.

The Ancients were brilliant and extremely advanced during their time amongst the stars however they had absolutely no idea how to fight wars. They had the most advanced weapons and shields ever developed however they simply didn't know how to fight a war. When they fought the Ori they create the Reapers to do it for them and when they fought the Reapers they needed help from the Asgard, Nox and Furlings to defeat them.

Then when they fought the Wraith they underestimated their enemy and were constantly pushed back all the way to Lantea. They had even developed the Asurans to fight the Wraith but tried to destroy them in order to stop a repeat of what happened with the Reapers.

Now the Terrans had to clean up another of their messes...

"The orbital platform is firing now," Marks stated.

Suddenly the Lantean defence platform charged green energy into its main weapon and fired at the Asuran Fleet. The beam cut through eight ships with one shot, gutting four in an instant and disabling the rest.

"Signal all ships to engage and destroy," Caldwell gave the order.

The eleven Terran ships shot forward towards the Asuran fleet and quickly moved into weapons' range. The Terran ships fired first, targeting a ship each and burning them into dead metal with their plasma beam weapons. Several Asuran ships returned fire with drones which slammed into the ZPM-powered Asgard shields of the Terran ships.

The salvo of drones swarmed in headed straight for the defence platform in orbit and slammed into it. Unlike ships, the satellite had no shields and quickly fell to the barrage of plasma drones that tore through it and vaporised it in moments.

The Traveller and Ancient ships opened fire at the Asuran fleet a few seconds later. Drones and energy bolts shot forth and struck several Asuran Aurora's however only the drones were able to destroy their targets as the Asuran shields shrugged off the Traveller energy weapons. The Asuran ships returned fire with their weapons and tore into a Traveller ship, destroying it in a swarm of drones.

"_We're getting our asses kicked here," _Sheppard spoke through the comm.

"There's simply too many of them," Caldwell added. "Doctor Weir, I think you should evacuate now before they break through."

"_...Very well Colonel,"_ Weir conceded. _"We're evacuating to Alpha Site now...good luck."_

"Sir...the _Aurora..._" Marks spoke up.

"What?" Caldwell asked and looked out the viewport.

The _Aurora_ was suddenly hit by a barrage of plasma drones and secondary explosions riddled its hull. Its engines fired, accelerating the ship forward passed several Asuran warships towards the Reaper at the rear of the formation.

"Colonel Sumner, you're-" Caldwell started.

"_We've lost most of the ship,"_ Sumner interrupted. _"There are fires on all decks now...we can't reach the hangar bay."_

"We'll start beaming your people out," Caldwell told him.

"_There's no time," _Sumner responded.

"Sir, several Replicator vessels are concentrating fire on the _Aurora,_" Marks reported.

"...It's been an honour Colonel," Caldwell said after a moment.

The channel closed as the _Aurora _approached the reaper and fired a volley of drones. The drones slammed into the shields of the reaper however the mechanical monstrosity just shrugged it off and returned fire with its tentacle-cannons. Two beams of accelerated metal lanced out and struck the wounded Lantean-battleship.

The _Aurora _kept going, the beams digging deep into its nose as it slammed into one of the tentacles and exploded, sending out a shockwave from its overloaded ZPM. The reaper staggered for a moment before shrugging off the impact and turned its attention back on the human fleet in orbit of the planet.

"Sir two Asuran battleships are descending into the atmosphere...they're going after Babylon," Marks reported. "Doctor Weir also reports that all Expedition members have escaped through the Stargate."

"Order the fleet to jump out and head for the rendezvous coordinates. Take us right at the Reaper," Caldwell ordered.

"Sir?" Marks asked confused.

"We're not leaving until that thing is destroyed," Caldwell said simply.

"Yes sir," Marks nodded.

The _Daedalus_ banked sharply and accelerated towards the reaper. Plasma drones slammed into its shield from all sides as it closed in on its target and fired, spewing out beams of superheated plasma into the side of the reaper. The reaper's shield gave out under the barrage—having already sustained damage from the _Aurora's _attack—and several beams cut through its hull, destroying it in an explosion of mass-less distortions.

"Get us out of here," Caldwell ordered and a few seconds later the _Daedalus_ accelerated into hyperspace.

Below on the planet, the Ancient City of Babylon fired all of its remaining drones at the descending Asuran fleet even as its shield failed and drones started raining down upon it. The last of the Expedition members ran through the Stargate just as the tower was hit and collapsed down onto the city's platform.

Within moments Babylon was destroyed and sank down into the ocean of Lantea. With the city now gone, the Asuran fleet returned to orbit before jumping into hyperspace heading for home. The Terrans had been defeated today...but they had also proven that the Reapers weren't as invincible as they seemed to be.

**Author's Notes:**

And here's the first chapter of 2011; as you can see the Reapers refuse to stay down for long after their previous failure. Babylon (The Tower) is destroyed and everyone has fled to the Pegasus Alpha Site.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	13. Machine War

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or Mass Effect.

Stargate: Mass Effect

Chapter13: Machine War

**October 11****th**** 2007  
****Harvest System  
****In orbit above Pegasus Alpha Site  
****TSAS Daedalus  
****Conference Room**

"We got our asses kicked," Sheppard said as he sat down.

"I am well aware of that Colonel," Caldwell countered. "If we stayed then they would have destroyed us; it was either abandon Babylon or die defending it."

"What are our options?" Weir asked the question.

"Our fleet wouldn't be able to take that kind of force on right now," Caldwell said simply. "Half the fleet is still damaged and needs to be repaired after the beating we took over Lantea."

"He's right," Sheppard added. "The fleet is pretty banged up and most of our ships have been forced to land so they can be repaired."

"Can the _Daedalus_ relay a message to Earth?" Weir asked.

"If we stop in the void half way then we can relay messages to and from Earth," Rodney nodded.

"Do you have something in mind?" Caldwell asked curious.

"If we get reinforcements from Earth and repair our ships then we can hit Asuras. Hopefully by then we'll have located the Replicator homeworld...when is the soonest you can be ready?" Weir asked him.

"Three months," Caldwell answered grimly. "Their weapons bled through the shields and did quite a bit of damage to my ship. The other ships are even worse," he explained.

"Steven I want you to take your ship and relay a message to Earth...things are only going to get worse from now on," Weir said finally.

**January 3****rd**** 2008  
****Harvest System  
****Pegasus Alpha Site  
****Central Zone  
****Conference Room**

Three months passed quickly as the war continued with the Asurans targeting human populations across the Pegasus Galaxy. Tens of thousands of humans disappeared daily and the Wraith were almost constantly being hunted and killed by the mechanical menace. With the recent losses at Lantea, coupled with the rising threat of the Lucian Alliance back in the Milky Way, the Terran Fleet was stretched rather thin these days.

"It's getting worse out there," Larrin told them. "Another eight human worlds have gone silent...they're all gone."

"That makes thirty-seven," Sheppard said grimly.

"How many?" Caldwell asked.

"Roughly two million people," Larrin answered.

"We need to go right now," Sheppard spoke up. "If we wait any longer then more people are going to die...we need to stop them now."

"I still haven't located the Replicator homeworld yet," Rodney spoke up. "I think they wiped it from the black box we recovered."

"_Doctor Weir?" _Zelenka asked through the comm.

"Go ahead," Weir responded.

"_Can you please come to the command center? We have visitors," _Zelenka said somewhat nervous.

* * *

"A single Wraith Hive-ship holding position just outside of our weapon's range," Zelenka explained.

"How did they find us?" Sheppard asked.

"It doesn't matter," Rodney responded. "We're receiving a transmission...should I patch it through?"

"Do it," Weir gave the order and the screen flickered on displaying the image of a male Wraith with a tattoo-like pattern on his face.

"_So you are the humans we have been hearing so much about lately," _the Wraith spoke. _"Interesting...your ships in orbit are clearly based on Lantean technology...though half of their systems seem to be of a different design."_

"What do you want?" Weir asked, getting straight to the point.

"_As you may know...the Wraith are at war...entire hive fleets are being destroyed across the galaxy. Human worlds are being culled but not by us...I believe you refer to our enemy as the...Replicators? We know they attacked the planet Lantea...your planet several months ago...we wish to form an alliance to destroy them once and for all," _the Wraith explained.

"And why would we do that?" Weir inquired.

"_Because...we have something you need," _the Wraith seemed to smile. _"The location of the Replicator homeworld."_

**January 4****th**** 2008  
****Asuran System  
****In orbit above Asuras  
****TSAS Daedalus  
****Main Bridge**

Dozens of hyperspace windows suddenly tore open above the planet and caught the Asuran Fleet by surprise as a fleet of eighteen Terran warships, seven Hive-ships and six Traveller ships jumped in. They opened fire before the Asurans could get their shields up and took out six Asuran battleships outright.

"Alright here we go people," Caldwell said to his crew. "Begin scanning the planet for any sign of a central control node so we can beam Colonel Sheppard's team down."

"I've located what seemed to be an Atlantis-class City-Ship," Marks spoke up. "According to my scan their shields are still down, we can beam them into the power control room now."

"Do it and fire the Anti-replicator weapon at that city. That should keep the Replicators off of them until they're done," Caldwell ordered.

"_Colonel there is something you should know,"_ the ship's new AI, Rebecca spoke up.

"What is it Rebecca?" Caldwell asked as the hologram, that of a teenage girl appeared to the side of his chair.

"_I am detecting a Reaper under construction in orbit of the planet along with a large station,"_ Rebecca replied as an image of it appeared on the screen to the side. _"It matches the design of the Citadel back in the Milky Way."_

"...Why would they build a Citadel?" Caldwell questioned.

"_We know that the Reapers are trying to reach the Milky Way however they use Mass Effect technology to move faster-than-light. Based on the data I currently have available I would hypothesis that the Reapers are planning to use the Pegasus Citadel to travel here and install Hyperdrives on their ships. That would allow them to reach Earth," _Rebecca explained.

"Sir...the Reaper is giving off some strange readings," Marks informed. "According to the scans it should be operational however I am detecting a Hyperdrive installed in its systems. Its weapons are coming online now and it's broken off from the Replicator Citadel."

"Fire the Anti-Replicator weapon at the city on the surface and then take us right at it."

**January 4****th**** 2008  
****Asuran System  
****Asuras  
****Elysium  
****ZPM Room**

The members of AR1 suddenly appeared in columns of light and immediately disintegrated the human-form Replicators in the room. Several more appeared from the hallway however Ford quickly aimed and fired his anti-replicator rifle at them.

"Hurry it up McKay! We can't do this all day!" Sheppard shouted over his shoulder as he fired at another human form.

"Don't rush me!" Rodney shouted back as he hooked up his pad to the console. Suddenly a large wave of energy washed over them and the human form Replicators down the hallway disintegrated.

"What was that?" Ford asked after a moment.

"Anti-Replicator weapon," Rodney answered. "That should buy us some time...crap."

"Rodney?" Sheppard asked.

"I have access to the ZPM controls but the city's shields just came online," Rodney replied with a worried smile. "I can overload them but we can't beam out with the shields up."

"...Okay then what about the city?" Sheppard asked.

"What about the city?" Rodney asked curious.

"It's just like Atlantis and Babylon right? It's designed to fly right?" Sheppard questioned.

"Yeah," Rodney nodded catching onto what he was planning.

"Ford you stay here and guard him. McKay, overload the ZPMs outside of the city shield while I head to the chair room," Sheppard said before he raised his rifle and took off down the corridor.

"Easy for you to say," Rodney muttered with a sigh before continuing his work.

**January 4****th**** 2008  
****Asuran System  
****In orbit above Asuras  
****TSAS Daedalus  
****Main Bridge**

"Sir one of the city-ships is taking off from the ground," Marks reported. "It's also giving off a friendly IFF...it's the city we beamed Colonel Sheppard and his team down to."

"_There are massive destabilizations in the Zero-Point Modules on the surface...thermonuclear detonations confirmed across the board. The planet is becoming unstable,"_ Rebecca added.

"Open a channel," Caldwell ordered.

"_It's open," _Rebecca said a second later.

"Colonel Sheppard, what are you doing?" Caldwell asked.

"_Spoils of War, Colonel,"_ came the response.

Caldwell sighed and shook his head. "Warn me next time," he spoke into the comm.

"_I'll do that," _Sheppard responded and the channel closed.

"Sir...the Reaper," Marks spoke up.

The newly constructed Reaper turned and fired a barrage from its tentacle-cannons at the city-ship launching from the surface. Elysium returned fire with a salvo of plasma drones which cut through the three escort cruisers around the Reaper. Two Asuran battleships launched a swarm of drones at the city-ship a moment later only for the powerful shields of the ship to shrug off the barrage.

"Have the _Orion_ and the _Ares_ intercept those ships," Caldwell ordered.

"_What about that Reaper?"_ Rebecca asked.

"We'll deal with that thing ourselves," Caldwell said clearly. "Come about and ready the Asgard cannons."

The _Orion _and the _Ares_ quickly entered the fray between Elysium and the two Asuran battleships. Space between the four Aurora-class warships lit up as drones from both sides collided and tried to strike at their targets. The _Daedalus_ descended on the Reaper even as blasts from its tentacle-cannons struck the shields of the BC-304. The _Condorcet _and _Torsa,_ both frigates flanked the battlecruiser and supplied cover fire against the Asuran cruisers near the Reaper as the _Daedalus _brought its guns to bear.

"We have locked weapons," Marks informed.

"Take it out," Caldwell gave the order.

Blue beams of superheated plasma lanced out from the gun-ports of the _Daedalus_ and tore into the shields of the Reaper. The Reaper staggered under the assault as another barrage of beams struck its shields and eventually tore through them. Two final beams of blue plasma melted through the hull of Reaper's central frame and secondary explosions riddled it legs.

"Switch to Thanix cannons now!" Caldwell ordered. "Throw everything we've got at this thing!"

The other gun-ports on the battlecruiser opened and everything in this ship's arsenal fired at the single wounded Reaper. The blasts from the Thanix cannons struck first, tearing into the Reaper's dorsal cone while disruptor torpedoes and naquadah-enhanced nuclear missiles exploded against the Reaper, consuming it in light.

The battlefield froze as the sound of a deafening screech filled the communication channels and broadcast to everyone and everything in range. The Reaper almost appeared to wale as its Mass Effect core destabilized and tore what was left of the Reaper apart. It shattered a moment later with a massive shockwave, blowing away several ships leaving destruction its wake.

"Status?" Caldwell questioned.

"_Half of the fleet has been destroyed or damaged and Elysium has jumped out. The Reaper has been destroyed,"_ Rebecca reported.

"Colonel, the Citadel just went active," Marks informed.

"Now what?" Caldwell muttered as he looked out the viewport at the Citadel. The massive ring around was starting to spin and its arms were opening wider, almost to allow entrance for something.

"_They're activating the station's Mass Relay,"_ Rebecca stated.

"Damn it," Caldwell grunted as he saw the Citadel seemingly come alive.

"_The planet's core is destabilizing, it must have been the ZPMs,"_ Rebecca reported. _"The whole planet will be destroyed in a few minutes and so will we if we stay here much longer."_

"Tell all ships to head to the Alpha Site now!" Caldwell ordered.

Almost as one the allied fleet broke off the engagement with the Asuran fleet and fled into hyperspace as the planet tore itself apart. The Citadel Mass Relay activated just as the planet exploded and consumed both the Asuran fleet and the Citadel in one of the most powerful things in all creation. The Battle of Asuras was finally over...

However, as one last act of defiance the Asurans sent out a single transmission before their destruction. This transmission would travel through subspace and reach all the way to the Milky Way...months later this would mark the final battle of the Second Reaper War...

**Author's Notes:**

Here's chapter thirteen and though he wasn't named the Wraith in this chapter was Todd. For the record there is no SGU and that show has actually been cancelled. The Wraith aren't a major enemy in this fic since the main bad guys are the Reapers and the rest are mostly servants like the Asurans and the Collectors.

I remember someone mentioning how I'm not making alliances in this fic and the next chapter will show you why. It's been a long time coming and it seems fitting that the 'Second' Reaper War ends next chapter.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	14. Final Judgment

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or Mass Effect.

Stargate: Mass Effect

Chapter14: Final Judgment

**September 26****th**** 2008  
New Lantean System  
New Lantea (M35-117)  
Elysium  
Infirmary**

Elysium was landed on New Lantea in a similar way to Babylon was landed on Lantea. Following the destruction of Asuras, the Terran Pegasus Defence Fleet had gathered at New Lantea and were dealing with the aftermath of the conflict.

"Rodney, would you just stop dancing around the issue and ask her out already? It's been a month," Carson told him.

"What's this all of a sudden?" Rodney asked indignantly. "So what if I like Jennifer? It's none of you business."

"It's Jennifer now? Things must be getting serious if you've stopped calling her Doctor Keller," Carson said amused.

"Oh shut up you," Rodney shot back.

"Hey kids," Sheppard as he entered the room. "How are things?" he asked.

"Don't ask," Rodney responded. "Did you need something?"

"Elizabeth wants you to take a look at a signal the _Daedalus_ picked up on its supply run back to Earth," Sheppard replied.

"...What kind of signal?"

* * *

"There might be a problem," Rodney said after looking over the readings. "It's a signal alright but if I'm reading this right—and I am—the Reaper we destroyed back at Asuras managed to get a message off...an _intergalactic_ message aimed at the Milky Way."

"How bad is it?" Weir asked.

"Very bad," Rodney shook his head. "The message is for every servant the Reapers have in the Milky Way to launch an attack on Earth, or more specifically the Citadel. If they succeed they'll be able to use the Citadel to allow the Reapers to return to the Milky Way."

"How long do we have?" Sheppard asked.

"Give or take three months," Rodney answered frantically.

"Elizabeth," Sheppard said as he turned to her.

"I know," Weir nodded. "Dial Earth and apprise them of the situation...and contact all of our ships...they're going home."

**January 9****th**** 2009  
Sol System  
In orbit above Mars  
TSAS Normandy  
Cockpit**

Today was the day...

They were here...

The _Normandy_ as well as the rest of the entire Terran Fleet hung in space right in front of the Citadel. All thirty-eight ships of the Terran Fleet ranging from the two dozen frigates to the three mighty dreadnoughts were in a formation reminiscent of a wall.

"_Sir, we're picking up multiple hyperspace windows opening directly ahead," _EDI informed.

"I see them," Cam nodded in confirmation.

"_There's dozens of them," _EDI reported as her hologram appeared. _"They're Ha'tak-class motherships...no response to hails."_

"What about the Citadel?" Cam questioned.

"_They're sealing it now," _EDI replied. _"The Ha'taks are firing,"_ the moment she finished several blasts of superheated plasma splashed across the _Normandy's_ shields.

"Alright that's all I needed to know to figure out if they were the enemy or not," Cam said as he engaged the Mass Effect core and shot the _Normandy _forward towards the enemy ships.

"_Transmission coming in from the Citadel," _EDI reported.

"Put it on," Cam acknowledged.

"_This is General O'Neill...Cam, what hell is going on out there?" _Jack's voice echoed through the comm.

"The hell if I know sir," Cam told him. "They opened fire as soon as they locked onto us...we're engaging now."

"_What do you think Colonel? Lucian Alliance?"_ Jack asked.

"Not sure sir," Cam replied as the _Normandy's _railguns shot down any passing gliders. "I'm going to have to get back to you sir," he said as they entered weapon's range.

"_I hear you...good hunting," _Jack finished and the channel went silent.

"_Target locked on the first Ha'tak,"_ EDI reported.

"Firing," Cam pressed the little red button on the screen and the gun ports on the _Normandy_ opened.

Unlike the 304-class battlecruisers which were armed with four Asgard Plasma Beam cannons or the larger 305-class dreadnoughts which were armed with a dozen, frigates like the _Normandy_ were only armed with two. Because of this fact they were generally deployed in squadrons for dealing with Wraith fleets however Ha'taks were much smaller and nowhere near as well shielded like Asuran battleships and Reapers so the frigates were aiming for a mothership each instead of concentrating on one ship at a time like before.

Two beams of bright blue energy lanced out from the guns and struck the shield of the unfortunate Ha'tak. The first beam tore through the shields instantly and second beam sliced through its hull with one shot, generating secondary explosions which consumed it moments later. The rest of the Terran Fleet fired around the same time and tore into the attacking fleet while the Terran ships themselves were relatively undamaged thanks to their own ZPM-powered Asgard shields.

"What's going on here? This is too easy..." Cam muttered under his breath.

"_This is Colonel Samantha Carter of the _Hammond _to all ships," _Sam's voice came blaring through the comm. _"The fleet is just a diversion; multiple Alkesh and Tel'tak cargo ships have jumped in, inside the Citadel arms. They've landed and are assaulting the Citadel directly."_

"You've got to be kidding me," Cam said in surprise as the _Normandy _descended on another Ha'tak and destroyed it. "She's not serious, is she? This massacre is nothing more than a diversion?"

"_It would appear so," _EDI mused.

"Damn it...patch me through to Colonel Sheppard; he should be on the Citadel right now."

**January 9****th**** 2009  
Sol System  
In orbit above Mars  
Citadel  
Presidium**

Gunfire sounded through the air Terran defence teams fired on the legions of Jaffa that came at them. Transports of Goa'uld design had jump inside the closed arms of the Citadel and landed all over the nation-sized space station. Their troops were fighting their way through the streets and had broken into the Presidium where they would then continue onto Citadel Control Tower.

The members of AR-1 had returned from the Pegasus Galaxy with the rest of the fleet and had been stationed on the Citadel when the enemy fleet jumped in. They had thought it was the Lucian Alliance...it turns out that wasn't the case after all.

"They're Jaffa," Rodney shouted as he gunned down another one of the armoured warriors.

"I thought they were supposed to be our allies?" Ford shouted as he fired on a pair of approaching Jaffa.

"They are!" Sheppard nodded as he strung from cover and opened fire.

A sudden explosion rocked the entire Presidium a second later...

"What was that?" Ford asked after a moment.

"They must have breached the elevator," Rodney mused worriedly. "They're probably on their way up to the control tower right now."

"Well that's where we're going," Sheppard told them. "Let's go," he said before the three ran towards the nearest elevator. The elevator doors closed just as another small number if Jaffa appeared and took aim at them.

"Now what?" Ford asked the question.

"_Colonel Sheppard, come in," _a voice sounded through the comm. _"This is Colonel Mitchell of the _Normandy_, come on Sheppard, answer me damn it."_

"I hear you Shaft," Sheppard responded.

"_Finally...look Sheppard, the battle out here is a joke. The enemy ships are being destroyed all over the place but the transport ships are still slipping through. You need to open the arms and let us move in before they gain control of the station and let the Reapers through," _Cam told him.

"We're on our way up to the control tower now," Sheppard said back.

**January 9****th**** 2009  
Sol System  
In orbit above Mars  
Citadel  
Control Tower**

Small fires dotted the room as Gerak, leader of the Free Jaffa Nation and servant of the Reapers entered the large room. Dozens of Jaffa and Terrans lay dead on the floor as he strolled up the stairs towards the main control console. His honour guard stood at the elevators while two of them remained at his side just in case as he approached the catwalk to the main console.

Eight months ago he had been contacted by the Reapers whom sent one of their servants to the Milky Way via the Stargate and a lot of energy in order to make contact. They had promised him and his people, the Free Jaffa Nation complete and total control of the galaxy as long as they opened the Citadel Relay and allowed the Reapers to deal with the Tau'ri once and for all.

Naturally he agreed...

He walked up to the controls and after looking over the interface for a moment, he entered in the command to activate the Citadel Relay. A low rumble was heard as the Citadel's Mass Effect field started to condense and redirect to the primary relay and the presidium ring started to spin in a similar way to a normal Mass Relay.

Gunfire echoed through the room and he turned quickly to see two of his loyal Jaffa gunned down by Tau'ri projectile weapons. Three Tau'ri ran up the stairs forcing him to shutdown the main holographic console and drop down into the room below.

"Oh crap, we're too late," Rodney cursed as he stared out of the massive wind above them.

Outside the presidium ring continued to spin as its Mass Effect field continued to expand and the rumbling quickly grew. After a few seconds the relay lit up and a single ship exploded into view. It was a Reaper...

"Double crap," Rodney cursed again.

"Any ideas?" Ford asked the two.

"Rodney?" Sheppard asked turning to the scientist.

"Oh this just typical," Rodney said indignantly. "Every time you encounter a problem you can't handle with your guns or bombs or whatever, you immediately turn to the scientists."

"Rodney?" Sheppard asked again urgently.

"Alright, alright," Rodney quickly reactivated the main holographic console and accessed the controls. A loud _clang_ echoed through the room a second later causing everyone to tense and both Sheppard and Ford to turn and level their weapons.

"Rodney?" Sheppard questioned.

"The Reaper has docked with the top of the tower," Rodney explained. "It's trying to override the controls and open the relay further to allow the rest of the Reaper Fleet to come through."

"Can you stop it?" Ford inquired as several Jaffa dashed into the room.

"I can slow it down," Rodney replied. "...Got it," he said after a few seconds. "That should buy us some time...one second while I open the Citadel's arms."

"I really don't want to rush you here McKay but they're cutting through the doors!" Sheppard shouted as sparks started to splinter out form the elevator doors.

"Got it!" Rodney exclaimed in relief as the Citadel arms began to open...

"I will not allow you to interfere!" Gerak shouted as he appeared from the side and fired a Zat at them forcing the three Tau'ri soldiers to dive for cover.

"Sheppard to _Normandy,_ the door is open! Do you need an invitation too?"

**January 9****th**** 2009  
Sol System  
In orbit above Mars  
TSAS Normandy  
Cockpit**

"_Sheppard to _Normandy,_ the door is open! Do you need an invitation too?"_ Sheppard's voice blared through the comm.

"Roger that," Cam said back as the Citadel arms completely opened and the Reaper was revealed. "Oh crap, one of them already made it through the relay...we're going in."

The _Normandy _banked hard and dived into the eye of the storm where the Reaper sat connected to the Citadel Tower. Its two cannons fired in unison and struck the Reaper across its shields only for the shields to shrug them off. This was soon followed by a volley of Naquadah missiles and disruptor torpedoes only for them to be deflected by the Reaper's shields.

"_There appears to be no significant damage,"_ EDI reported. _"It appears to be draining power directly from the station in order to augment its shields and weapon systems."_

"The Citadel's ZPMs," Cam caught on as he saw the rest of the fleet move in.

Still he wasn't sure if it was enough to defeat a ZPM-powered Reaper...

Various Terran ships of all classes opened fire on the lone Reaper with enough firepower to render whole planets uninhabitable however all of the attacks were merely absorbed by the powerful shields of the Reaper. After a few moments it almost seemed to glare at them before its legs started to shift and take aim at the Terran fleet.

"_Affirmative Colonel Mitchell," _EDI confirmed. _"Warning, the Reaper is targeting-"_ she wasn't able to finish.

A glowing beam of accelerated metal erupted from the end of one of the Reaper's legs and slammed into the one of the three dreadnoughts. The Terran warship staggered from the blow before another three slammed into its already beaten shields and they collapsed completely. The dreadnought was gutted from stem to stern by the barrage and was destroyed a few moments later when its reactors exploded.

"Holy mother of-" Cam exclaimed as the _Normandy_ pulled away at high speed in order to evade the Reaper's fire. "It looks like you were right; they're definitely using the Citadel's ZPM to power their weapons."

"_There is no energy fluctuation in their shields like there was for _Nazara _five years ago," _EDI stated clearly. _"I am unable to attain a transporter lock on any coordinates inside the Reaper."_

"So I guess nuking it is out of the question," Cam winced as an orange beam of metal skimmed the _Normandy's _shields.

"_**I am **_**Fate**_**; the cycle will begin anew and there is nothing you can do to prevent it,"**_ the Reaper's, _Fate's_ distorted voice blared through the comm.

The Reaper fired again, this time solely on the _Normandy_ with everything it could bring to bear fast enough. Several blasts were clean misses however two grazed the shields and the last was a direct hit. The _Normandy _was physically blown away by the force of the blast and started to spiral out of control before Cam was able to stabilize its course.

"_Shields are down, primary sub-light drive is offline and power conduits on deck three have blown out. Sixteen crewmen are dead Colonel Mitchell," _EDI reported.

"Damn it...give the order to abandon ship," Cam said finally knowing there was nothing else he could do.

"_All hands abandon ship, I repeat all hands abandon ship. Make your way to the escape pods and evacuate the _Normandy_. That includes you Colonel,"_ EDI said through the internal comm.

"Just give me a minute," Cam told her as he plotted in a course for the battered stealth frigate.

"_The Reaper is targeting us again," _EDI reported. _"Its firing!"_ she added urgently.

A single beam of orange metal lanced out from one of the _Fate's_ legs and cut through the neck of the frigate. The _Normandy_ jerked harshly as the beam split the ship in half and flung Cam from his seat and onto the floor.

"EDI! Transfer yourself into the data crystal now!" Cam shouted as air rushed out through the hull breach and out into open space.

He clung to the side of the doorframe until the last of the air was gone and then flung himself back towards his seat through the now microgravity environment. A tray slid out filled with data crystals and he plucked the only green one out before pushing the tray back in. After that was done he pushed himself towards the escape pod next to the cockpit and opened the hatch.

He barely made it inside and closed the hatch before the Reaper fired again. Just as the escape pod exploded away from the dying _Normandy, _the Reaper unleashed a barrage of two accelerated metal beams at the frigate. The _Normandy_ was torn apart under the barrage and its remains scattered into a decaying orbit of Mars.

**January 9****th**** 2009  
Sol System  
In orbit above Mars  
Citadel  
Control Tower**

The fighting continued across the Citadel as more and more Jaffa landed and headed for the control tower. Gerak and his followers currently in the control room were still trading fire with the members of AR-1 even as they desperately tried to hold the line and stop anyone else from accessing the main controls.

"_**You cannot win, you cannot hide, you cannot see the truth,"**_ a haunting voice echoed through the room as two more Jaffa were gunned down.

"You heard him Tau'ri!" Gerak shouted from cover. "They will bring unity and peace to this galaxy."

"You're insane!" Sheppard shouted back as he fired in the Jaffa leader's direction. "The Reapers bring nothing but pain and misery to everything and everyone they touch. We've already been forced to wipe out two races because of these things and you want to let them loose on the galaxy? Are you nuts?"

"You do not understand Tau'ri!" Gerak yelled as his skin turned a pale white and blue implants spread out across his face and body.

"Rodney, what just happened?" Sheppard questioned at the sudden transformation.

"I think the Reaper above us just took control of him directly," Rodney explained and hesitantly took a step away from the Jaffa leader.

"Sir, maybe we should..." Ford gestured towards the almost zombie-like Jaffa leader.

"Take him down!" Sheppard exclaimed and the three opened fire solely on Gerak.

Jaffa lunged to the side, faster than anything they had ever seen a human move and then lunged right at them. Gerak jumped and knocked down Ford only to be kicked away by Sheppard. Rodney took aim and fired, tearing into the Jaffa leader's side. Sheppard and Ford soon followed and unloaded every clip they had into the Reaper-Gerak until finally he stopped moving.

"...Is he dead now?" Rodney asked the question.

**January 9****th**** 2009  
Sol System  
In orbit above Mars  
TSAS George Hammond  
Main Bridge**

Suddenly the Reaper stopped moving and its legs let go of its grip on the control tower allowing it to drift away slightly.

"Major Meyers, what is happening?" Colonel Samantha Carter questioned.

"Its power readings just cut out ma'am," Meyers replied. "It's almost like a computer being disconnected from its hard drive in mid-use...it doesn't know what to do."

"What about its shields?" Sam questioned further as she stared out of the viewport.

"They're down," Meyers reported.

"We're not going to get another shot at this," Sam gave the order. "All ships open fire; let's hit this thing with everything we've got."

Almost as one the remaining Terran ships moved in and fired from all directions. Beams of plasma burned through layers of its armour in seconds and naquadah missiles exploded against its hull, consuming it in light as mass accelerator rounds tore through what was left of its battered and beaten hull until finally its reactor exploded and the machine vessel ceased to exist.

"The Reaper has been destroyed," Meyers confirmed as the bridge cheered. "The relay is shutting down now...we did it."

"Contact Colonel Sheppard and have him standby for transport. Begin beaming out any of our people still left on the Citadel and contact the _Everest._ Tell Colonel Ronson that we're going to need the Asgard re-sequencer to deal with the Jaffa forces still on the Citadel," Sam ordered.

Three hours later the fighting had died down and the last of the Jaffa forces were defeated. With the Citadel Relay deactivated no other Reapers were able to arrive and reinforce their 'allies' positions and so the Terrans were able to hold the line long enough to defeat them once again.

For all those involved the Battle of Mars was over...

**Author's Notes:**

And so ends the final battle of the Second Reaper war. I know some of you have been wondering why I've been neglecting diplomacy between the Terrans and other factions, well this is why. A 'Federation' can only exist if there is understanding and trust between different races and governments. After this do you really think that the Terrans can simply trust the Jaffa?

Hell, in Stargate canon after the Goa'uld were defeated the Jaffa became arrogant and annoying because they believed that they were important and could do things without Earth being involved. When the Ori showed up the Jaffa became a joke at best; it was a conflict between Earth, the Asgard (at the end) and the Ori because the Jaffa were practically useless without someone to back them up.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	15. Fast Forward

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or Mass Effect.

Stargate: Mass Effect

Chapter15: Fast Forward

**January 10****th**** 2009  
Sol System  
Earth  
Atlantis  
Gate-Room**

"Unscheduled off-world activation," Walter spoke from the control room. "Receiving both Tok'ra and Jaffa IDCs sir."

"Both of them at the same time huh? Let them through," Jack gave the order. "Response teams standby," he added and a number of marines levelled their weapons at the open wormhole.

After a few seconds of silence Jacob, Garshaw, Teal'c and Bra'tac stepped through and the gate shutdown behind them. They all stopped immediately and looked around, knowing that this was _not_ the SGC. They also noticed that the guards on duty in the room at the moment had not taken their weapons of the four yet.

"Teal'c, old buddy, it's good to see you," Jack said with a broad smile before it vanished from his face. "Now do you mind telling me why you're all here? You all owe me an explanation and a damn good one at that after what happened yesterday."

"Jack, maybe we should-" Jacob started.

"Jacob, do you have any idea how serious this is?" Jack bit back a snarl and the four took a step back. "The Free Jaffa Nation, one of our most trusted 'allies' launched a coordinated and unprovoked attack on the Sol System and killed a hell of a lot of people yesterday. Hell, Gerak personally tried to allow the Reapers to invade this galaxy and wipe us out so don't you dare start with me. We just barely survived an attack that would have made Baal _and _Anubis look like an annoying child in comparison."

"General," Garshaw spoke up only for him to turn his attention to her. "You are correct in that we need to explain ourselves and that is why we have come...could we talk in private."

"Come with me."

* * *

The four 'guests' were taken to the conference room and sat down at the table. Jack sat at the head while the Jaffa sat on one side and the Tok'ra on the other. The guards stood by the door, not trusting the supposed 'allies' in the room.

"Alright," Jack said finally. "Explain," he gestured.

"Gerak had been acting strangely for months," Bra'tac started. "We had no idea that he was planning the attack and I assure you had I known I would have stopped it."

"Bra'tac, I've known you long enough to know if you're lying and I honestly believe you. But my people are _furious _at the Jaffa," Jack responded unusually serious. "Half of the Alliance Council wants to declare war on you and the other half wants to build up our forces for the next attack by the Reapers."

"Reapers?" Garshaw inquired curiously.

"The biggest mistake the Ancients ever made," Jack shot back. "What happened to you all? Teal'c, buddy, please tell me where it all went wrong?"

"Gerak had become unstable and many of us had hoped that he would recover quickly. Clearly that is not the case," Teal'c admitted.

"...And the Tok'ra?" Jack asked as he turned to the two hosts. "You had to have known that Gerak was planning an attack on the Citadel, you _do _have spies everywhere."

"Jack, I'm sorry but I didn't find out until it was too late," Jacob responded.

"...I can't do this anymore Jacob," Jack told him. "You all are just lucky it wasn't an attack on _Earth_ instead; if they had attacked Earth then I guaranty you we would be at war right now," silence was his answer.

"Jack-" Jacob started.

"I have been ordered by the Alliance Council to officially withdraw our support from you both," Jack interrupted. "As of yesterday the Terran Systems Alliance no longer considers the Jaffa or the Tok'ra as allies."

Silence...

"Airmen," Jack spoke and one of the guards stepped up beside him. "Please escort our guests to the Stargate...we're finished here."

* * *

Years passed quickly since the battle between the Terran Systems Alliance and the Free Jaffa Nation. Since then the Terrans had started to stretch out even further and the Wraith were slowly declining towards extinction. Estimates said that the Wraith would be extinct in roughly five more years which made many of the citizens of the recently formed Pegasus Coalition rather happy.

Relations with the Jaffa and the Tok'ra had completely broken down and the Terrans now mostly ignored them both which seemed to irritate them. The Lucian Alliance however had quickly grown support for itself and proceeded to conquer several planets along the Cygnus Arm only to be rebuffed by the Terran Fleet on more than one occasion.

**April 6****th**** 2183  
Sol System  
In orbit above Mars  
Citadel  
Presidium**

In the year 1996, explorers on Earth first stepped through the Stargate, a remnant of a long gone advanced civilization. In the decade that followed the people of Earth fought multiple hostile alien enemies and in the year 2003 secured a means to defend themselves. With these startling new technologies and aided by their allies they eventually defeated the Goa'uld, the Replicators, the Wraith, the Collectors and the Asurans, securing a temporary peace that had lasted for over century.

Several of Earth's allies such as the Langarans, Galarans and the Tagreans had finally reached into space and located their nearest excavated Mass Relays. They and many other human populations across the Milky Way Galaxy had worked towards gaining new technologies from the Mass Relays. Over time the Terrans had taken up the role of maintaining the peace in the galaxy and would often be the ones to stop wars between human worlds breaking out.

Some call the Stargate the greatest discovery in the history of mankind...others call the Mass Relays the greatest discovery in the history of mankind...to the citizens of the Milky Way Galaxy it is simply called...

...The Mass Effect.

"Well what about Sheppard? He's a spacer, been living on starships most of his life," Udina brought up.

"Military service runs in the family," Captain David Anderson replied. "Father was a Terran who was listed as KIA aboard the _Rhineland_ during a border skirmish with the Lucian Alliance ten years ago. Mother is a Langaran serving on the _TSAS Kilimanjaro _as the executive officer."

"He's proved himself during the Elysium Blitz in Pegasus during the recent Vanir crisis," Admiral Hackett commented. "Held off enemy forces on the ground until reinforcements arrived to kick them of our planet."

"He's the only reason Elysium is still standing," Anderson nodded his approval.

"Well, we can't question his courage," Udina mused.

"Humanity needs a hero," Anderson responded. "And Sheppard is the best we've got...can you think of anyone better than the great grandson of _the _Colonel Sheppard and Doctor Weir?"

"...I'll make the call," Hackett sighed.

**April 7****th**** 2183  
Sol System  
In orbit above Mars  
Citadel  
Ward 5 / Sheppard's Apartment**

_Beep Beep_

_Yawn..._

_Beep Beep_

"Alright, I'm up," Commander John Sheppard the Second groaned as he turned over in bed and glared at the flashing light on the night stand.

_Beep Beep_

"Alright, already," Sheppard said annoyed and hit the switch. The nearby screen flickered on and showed the image of the man he knew was in command of the entire Terran Systems Alliance Fleet. "Admiral Hackett sir," he saluted albeit confused. He quickly checked the time and it read 3:30 in the morning so even the 'sun' wasn't up yet.

"_I apologize for calling you this late Commander but I have a mission for you and your team,"_ Hackett returned the salute a moment later.

"A mission sir?" Sheppard asked confused.

"_I can't explain over an open channel...it's classified for your eyes only. Captain Anderson will explain more in the morning," _Hackett replied. _"I've already cleared your schedule so you can meet up with Captain Anderson at the docks."_

"Understood sir," Sheppard nodded.

"_Hackett out," _the screen flickered and then died a second later.

'_...This has long day written all over it,'_ Sheppard thought with a sigh.

**April 7****th**** 2183  
Sol System  
In orbit above Mars  
Citadel / Dockyard  
Observation Deck**

"You wanted to see me Captain?" Sheppard asked as he approached.

"It's good to see you again Commander," Anderson nodded and shook his hand. Ever since Sheppard's father died ten years ago, Anderson had become like a second father to him, guiding him to become the man he was today. Anderson gestured towards the hangar bay below where a single ship rested with work crews scattered across its hull. "I bet you're wondering why Admiral Hackett called you personally for a classified mission and this is a major part of it."

"That's a big frigate," Sheppard commented on the warship below. It was roughly the size of an old DSC304 though its space frame seemed to be designed more along the lines of an SF-307 only on a larger scale.

"Officially she's an escort...unofficially she's a battlecruiser," Anderson clarified. "She's the first of the SR2-class warships currently under construction and she'll be ready in just a few days."

"With all due respect sir, what is this about?" Sheppard finally asked.

"A year ago the Alliance council authorised the deployment of a single battle-group through the Citadel Mass Relay into the void beyond known space," Anderson explained.

"You mean they're sending us after the Reapers?" Sheppard asked in surprise.

"Not exactly," Anderson denied. "We don't know the exact coordinates of the Reaper Fleet however we _do _have the coordinates of the Ori Galaxy...the original home of both the Ancients and the Reapers."

"So we're being sent there instead? With all due respect sir that's a suicide mission," Sheppard said clearly. "A single battle-group going deep behind enemy lines with no backup, no allies and no way to return home."

"You're right of course," Anderson nodded. "Anyone who goes probably won't be coming back...a number of support ships and a colony ship will be going along with you in order to set up permanent residence just in case there _is _no way to return."

"...I need some time to think about this," Sheppard said finally.

"I understand...take all the time you need," Anderson nodded and Sheppard turned before walking away. After the young commander had left, Anderson turned his gaze back on the warship below. _'I wonder...yes, _Normandy_...that name will do nicely.'_

**April 7****th**** 2183  
Acturus System  
In orbit above Terra Nova  
Cerberus Prime  
Illusive Room**

"Miranda," the man breathed as he blew out smoke with a cigarette in his hand. "I'm assigning you to the _Normandy _as the ship's XO and resident diplomat."

"I understand," Lieutenant-Commander Miranda Lawson nodded in confirmation. She was a Terran, born and raised by a father that wanted to replace her with her 'sister,' a 'perfect' clone that would be needed for her father's dynasty.

"Your sister, Oriana is a member of the colony ship _Heimdall_ going on the expedition," the Illusive Man told her. "Your father won't be able to get to her now...however you know better than anyone just how dangerous this mission is."

"What about Sheppard? I've looked at his file, even the things you didn't want me too. He's a hero, a bloody icon, especially since he's a half-Terran half-Langaran. I know what he did at New Lantea; its men like him that will finally beat the Reaper once and for all. But he's just one man," Miranda countered.

"Then you'd better make sure that you don't lose him," the Illusive Man said as he smoked.

"Yes sir," Miranda nodded.

"One last thing before you go," the Illusive Man brought up. "Jacob Taylor has also been assigned to the _Normandy's _crew as tactical officer...I know he's an old friend of yours."

"I haven't heard from him in years," Miranda mused with a smirk. "I wonder if he still remembers the fifty credits he owes me."

**April 10****th**** 2183  
Sol System  
In orbit above Mars  
TSAS Normandy / Dockyard  
CIC**

Commander John Sheppard stepped off of the elevator and sidestepped a passing Kaiden Alenko as he made his way around the center holographic display towards the cockpit. He passed Navigator Presley and gave a nod towards Doctor Chakwas who stood next to one of the new marines, Jenkins if he remembered the boy's name right.

Sheppard continued on towards the cockpit and stopped just behind the pilot seat where Jeff 'Joker' Moreau sat at. Joker was one of the only people Sheppard trusted to watch his back outside of his SG team if for no other reason than the fact that Joker was simply the best pilot in two galaxies, a fact he bragged about to his former instructors every chance he got.

A figure suddenly phased into existence beside him and leaned on the nearby bulkhead looking amused at the commander. "You don't look happy about this, Sheppard," the woman said amused. "And it started off as such a nice suicide mission," she mock sighed.

"Kasumi, please don't start with your games today. I haven't even had my coffee yet," Sheppard shook his head. "Where are the others anyway?"

Kasumi wasn't just a tech specialist; she was _the_ tech specialist and was simply the best at cracking encryption codes. Sheppard had captured her when she tried—and succeeded—to infiltrate her way into Elysium and steal all three ZPMs from the city's power plant after the Vanir incident. Of course Sheppard had been forced to track her across half of the Pegasus Galaxy but he did eventually catch her and return the ZPMs.

When it was over Sheppard 'asked' the IOA (Interstellar Oversight Administration) if—instead of going to jail—she be placed under his charge as a member of his team. Naturally they didn't like it but agreed nonetheless and she had stuck by his side ever since, if only because of the fact that it was simply too fun to give up and leave.

"Jack's down in the ship's 'basement' doing whatever she does; Zaeed is down in the armoury working on his guns. And you just passed Kaiden in the CIC," Kasumi replied with a sly smile. "Though I think we need more girls on this team, I'm feeling a bit lonely even if EDI is easy to find."

"Don't mention the overlord in my presence please," Joker pleaded over his shoulder.

"Why Mister Moreau?" a woman spoke up as she walked into the cockpit and sat down at the ops console. "I always like seeing humans on their knees," she seemed to smile, if somewhat forced.

Silence...

"That was a joke," the woman deadpanned.

"Not funny EDI," Joker just kept staring. "I still think it was a bad idea to start giving our AIs physical bodies...especially _Replicator_ bodies."

"Well we did have the Ancient's blueprints for the Asurans," Kasumi shrugged, not at all disturbed by the human-form Replicator sitting beside her. "It just seemed natural to give them their next stage in evolution...minus the need to replicate of course."

EDI was quite simply the oldest AI in the Terran Systems Alliance, going all the way back to its founding. Though she was still new to the whole physical body thing and so she couldn't always get emotions completely right. Still...she missed the good old days aboard the original _Normandy_ under the command of the legendary General Jack O'Neill.

"We have no right to play god," Sheppard muttered.

"But we do it anyways," Kasumi shrugged again.

"Everyone on this ship is behind you Commander, one hundred percent," Joker said over his shoulder. "The intercom is open; if there is anything you want to say to the crew then now is the time."

"...This is Commander Sheppard," he said into the ship's internal comm. "We have our orders and we have a job to do. I know some of you are scared, hell I'm scared but we were chosen for this mission because we are some of the best and brightest that the Terran Systems Alliance and her allies have to offer. I won't lie to you...we may never be able to return home again...I'm offering you all one last chance to withdraw your participation."

A few minutes passed...

"No one is leaving," EDI informed.

"...Alright then," Sheppard nodded as a smile tugged at his lips. "Joker, you know what to do...let's get this show on the road."

"Yes sir," Joker grinned as his hands danced over the ship's controls.

The _Normandy's _engines flared to life, the bay doors opening as the lights in the bay illuminated the warship. The battlecruiser slowly eased itself through the open bay doors and out into open space. It drifted for a moment before it accelerated and turned like an oversized fighter and moved into formation with the rest of the Ori Expedition Fleet just off of the Citadel.

"We're clear," EDI reported. "Lieutenant-Commander Lawson is on her way up now sir."

"Jack is not going to like a Cerberus operative aboard ship, Commander," Joker commented.

"It would be more dangerous not to have her aboard," Sheppard countered.

"I heard that," Miranda said as she entered the cockpit. "Everything is sorted and the other ships have reported that they're ready to move out."

"Message coming in from the _Thor_ now sir," EDI informed. "Admiral Hackett has given the final clearance codes...they're activating the Citadel Relay."

The Citadel, a beacon of hope and nightmares to people of the known universe suddenly started to rumble. Its ring starting to spin as its Mass Effect field formed at the 'rear' of the station. Light flickered across the now visible field of mass-less space that distorted its main coil and the ships in the area moved away, keeping their distance.

"Mass Relay activated," EDI reported. "Confirmation coming in from the _Thor _now Commander...we have been authorised to pass through the relay."

"You heard her, Joker," Sheppard spoke clearly. "Take us in...all hands brace for Mass Effect transition."

"Citadel Relay is in range, initiating transition sequence," Joker started as he guided the _Normandy_ into the field. "We are connected; calculating transit mass and destination...setting course for the Ori Galaxy. Relay is hot, acquiring approach vector; all stations secure for transit." The _Normandy _angled slightly and drew closer, literally passing inside the field itself unlike skimming the edge like with normal Mass Relays across the galaxy. "The board is green, approach run has begun..."

"Here we go," Miranda took a deep breath as 'lightning' lanced out from the glowing light in the center of the field and struck the _Normandy, _encasing it in light.

"...Hitting the relay in three...two...one...engaging Mass Effect," Joker finished before the _Normandy _disappeared in a burst of speed.

**Author's Notes:**

And the transition to the ME crew is here! Below is a list of the crew and their origins in this story which I tried to make closer to ME canon as possible.

John Sheppard – Terran-Langaran/Spacer (Special Forces / CO)  
Jack – Langaran (Special Forces)  
Kasumi Goto – Terran (Special Forces)  
Miranda Lawson – Terran (Diplomat / Cerberus Operative / XO)  
Zaeed Massani – Hebridan (Special Forces)  
Jacob Taylor – Galaran (Tactical)  
Jeff 'Joker' Moreau – Hebridan (Pilot)  
Kaiden Alenko – Orbanian (Special Forces)  
Ashley Williams – Terran (Special Forces)  
Presley – Tagrean (Navigator)  
Adams – Hebridan (Engineer)  
Chakwas – Orbanian (Doctor)  
Kelly Chambers - Orbanian (Operations)  
Anderson – Terran  
Hackett – Terran  
Udina - Terran

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	16. First Contact Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or Mass Effect.

Stargate: Mass Effect

Chapter16: First Contact Part 1

**April 10****th**** 2183  
Uncharted System  
Deep Space / Asteroid Field  
TSAS Normandy  
Cockpit**

"Brace for deceleration!" EDI warned as the _Normandy _exploded back into normal space, sending everyone that was standing to the floor.

Red lights flickered on as collision alarms blared. Joker's eyes widened when he saw an asteroid—possibly as large as one of the Citadel's wards—through the viewport in front of them. He quickly angled the _Normandy_ away to avoid the asteroid however it grazed the battlecruiser's shields, the wing tearing through the side of the asteroid as they passed each other.

"That was too close," Joker sighed in relief.

"Damage report," Sheppard demanded.

"Shields are holding however we have sustained structural stress damage to the starboard flight pods; it's nothing that can't be fixed but we need to land to affect those kinds of repairs," Miranda reported.

"What about the rest of the fleet?" Sheppard asked as he turned to their resident AI.

"We're way off course," EDI responded. "There must have been an error in the navigational data calculated from the Citadel Relay...it scattered the transmission beam and dropped us out here."

"Where are we?" Sheppard questioned.

"We are in the Ori Galaxy, however we are several hundred light-years from our intended target destination," EDI replied.

"No sign of the rest of the fleet?" Sheppard asked.

"Negative, the navigational data could have effected them as well and dropped them out anywhere in the galaxy. What are your orders Commander?" EDI inquired.

"...Joker, bring the Hyperdrive online and set a course for the rendezvous coordinates. Any ship that made it through should be regrouping there," Sheppard gave the order.

"I wouldn't recommend it," Miranda spoke up. "With the stress on the starboard flight pods, opening a hyperspace window might tear it off right now."

"Have you got a better idea?" Sheppard asked as he turned to his XO.

"Take a look," Miranda said as she stepped forward and pressed a few key buttons on the main console. A hologram appeared, displaying an object that they all knew very well.

"A Mass Relay..." Sheppard narrowed his eyes at the holographic object.

"It's inactive at the edge of the system," Miranda explained. "Not sure how it got here when we know for a fact that the Ancients built them _after_ they came to the Milky Way so that Mass Relay must have been built by someone else."

"The Reapers," Sheppard mused.

"That would be my guess," Miranda nodded.

"Joker, set a course for that Relay and tell Presley to plot a jump vector for the rendezvous coordinates. Keep an eye open too...we don't know what's out there," Sheppard gave the order.

* * *

"Sir, I'm detecting several ships on sensors," EDI spoke up.

"Ours?" Sheppard questioned.

"No sir," EDI shook her head. "They don't match any known design or configuration however I am detecting Mass Effect fields generating from them."

"Well that makes sense if the Mass Relays in this galaxy are uncovered," Kasumi mused before she shrugged. "Though it could also mean that they're pawns of the Reapers like the Collectors and the Asurans."

"Keep the shields up," Sheppard ordered. "What are they doing exactly?"

"They're on an intercept trajectory," EDI replied. "They're heading for the Mass Relay, or just before the Mass Relay."

"They're coming after us," Miranda spoke up.

"Hail them," Sheppard ordered.

"No response," EDI told him.

"Send the signal to the Mass Relay and activate it. Let's not stick around here," Sheppard gave the order.

"Signal sent," Kasumi informed. "The Mass Relay has been activated."

"I'm detecting an energy spike, it's the unknown ships. They're charging weapons," EDI reported.

"Hail them again," Sheppard told her.

"No response," EDI said back.

"They might not even use subspace communications," Miranda suggested.

"Try old radio signals if you have to," Sheppard ordered.

The unknown ships were now visible; they were sleek and inhuman in design making them look like predators more than anything. All things considered the old BC303-class ships looked more elegant and familiar than them. The lead ship in the formation of four fired a round of depleted uranium at the _Normandy_ only for it to bounce off of the advanced shields of the battlecruiser.

"Err...sir...they just took a pot-shot at us," Joker said over his shoulder. "I'd say that makes them enemies in my book."

"Mine too," Sheppard nodded grimly. This mission supposed to be one of exploration and discovery even with the threat of a Reaper attack over their heads. He never planned on starting the first intergalactic war since the founding of the TSA itself when he signed up for this mission. "Jacob, bring the Thanix cannons online and return fire. Keep the Asgard cannons on standby just in case," he gave the order.

"Yes sir," responded Lieutenant Jacob Taylor, the tactical officer of the _Normandy_.

"Joker," Sheppard said as he turned to the pilot.

"I'm already on it," Joker grinned as he pushed the _Normandy's _Mass Effect core to its limit and the battlecruiser shot forward.

The unknowns fired more rounds at the fast-moving _Normandy_ as the two smallest alien warships moved to engage. Their speed was slow when compared to the _Normandy_ however they were clearly faster than most Mass Effect propelled ships. They fired again, two rounds bouncing off of the advanced shields of the Union warship.

The _Normandy_ banked sharply and returned fire at the smaller ships. Its port and starboard gun-ports opened and blue beams of light lanced out from the Thanix cannons. They struck the two smaller ships, literally blowing them in half with one hit each while the _Normandy_ turned and descended on the remaining two alien warships.

The smaller of the two remaining ships moved to intercept and fired several blue orbs at the approaching Union battlecruiser. Joker easily dodged the first two and the third grazed the shields however the fourth struck portside flight pod, splashing across its shields.

"They're similar to our disruptor torpedoes though they're using a different frequency," EDI informed. "Shields are holding for now though I do not think we can survive a battle should anymore ships arrive."

"Fire Asgard cannons," Sheppard ordered.

The _Normandy_ evaded another salvo of torpedoes and deployed its four main guns from its front gun-ports. Light blue beams of superheated plasma lanced out and struck the lead alien ship, blowing through its shields and knocking it to the side even as a second blast struck it and burned through it completely.

The other two beams struck the last ship, this one obviously larger and could take more of a beating then the others. The first plasma beam tore through its shields and causing it to reel slightly while the seconds burned deep into the alien warship however unlike the previous vessel, this one remained largely intact albeit with its portside now ablaze.

"I think that's enough," Sheppard said as he looked over the damaged alien ship. "Get us through the Mass Relay and out of this circus."

"Aye sir," Joker nodded and guided the _Normandy_ towards the Mass Relay.

* * *

Unknown to the parties involved in the short but brutal skirmish, a single drone had watched the whole battle. It recognized the frequency used by the foreigner vessel and quickly relayed a message back to its masters in Darkspace. The Terrans and their allies had finally come to the Ori Galaxy and it was clear they weren't leaving anytime soon.

**April 11****th**** 2183  
Uncharted System  
Deep Space / Rendezvous Coordinates  
TSAS Thor  
Conference Room**

The _Normandy_ arrived in the system shortly after and found most of the battle-group already waiting there in formation around the colony ship _Heimdall._ The remainder of the fleet arrived later that day though none of them had contacted any alien ships on their journey to the system. The twelve warships in the fleet were constantly keeping their fighters on patrol around the eighteen support ships just in case some uninvited guests decided to show up.

The _Thor _was the flagship of the fleet, a massive O'Neill-class battleship capable of laying siege to a planet by itself and boasting enough firepower to shatter planets in two. Beside her were the cruisers _Jack O'Neill _and _Jacob Carter,_ both Destiny-class warships modelled along similar lines to the Alteran Pursuer-class ships like the _Destiny._

"They just opened fire?" Hackett questioned cautiously.

"Yes sir," Commander Sheppard confirmed. "No warning, no response to our hails...sir they didn't even give us a declaration of hostilities, they just opened fire."

"This complicates things," Hackett sighed. The last thing they needed was a war with a hostile alien race over a billion light-years from home and with limited supplies and forces. "If they're a local power than we might have just made an enemy and if they're working for the Reapers then we can expect them to be actively looking for us now."

"Their weapons weren't that powerful when compared to the Reapers or even the Collectors. I don't think they were working for the Reapers because...well...sir they would have put up more of a fight if they were," Sheppard explained.

"I have to agree," Hackett nodded and sighed. "On another note, our deep space probes located a planet in the neighbouring system that Governor Richards has given the authorisation to colonize. I'd like you and your crew to go ahead and take a look at it. Report your findings to us and, if it's safe then the _Heimdall _will land and begin colonizing the planet."

"Yes sir," Sheppard nodded at the orders.

**April 12****th**** 2183  
Utopia System  
In orbit above Eden Prime  
TSAS Normandy  
Cockpit**

The space above the dark blue planet tore open as subspace fractured and allowed the _Normandy_ to drop back into normal space. The hyperspace window closed behind it as the Union battlecruiser eased itself into orbit before cutting its engines.

"Report?" Sheppard questioned.

"The planet is definitely in the habitable zone and judging by the looks of it, the air is breathable. A regular home away from home," Joker quipped.

"I'm not reading any signs of civilization," EDI informed. "Nor do I detect any ships or satellite in orbit other than our probes."

"Despatch a subspace message to Admiral Hackett," Sheppard gave the order. "Tell him the planet is habitable and appears to be uncontested."

"Do a long-range scan for any Mass Relays or ships," Miranda added.

"Scanning...two Mass Relays detected approximately thirteen and sixteen light-years away. One appears to be active," EDI replied.

"It looks like we're on their border," Kasumi mused.

"Well it looks like we're out of luck," Joker countered. "I mean this is the only planet in a hundred light-years which we've found Neutronium buried in the ground. Unless you want to take a look at the nearest neutron star and colonize _that_ then our only option is to settle here."

"The fleet just jumped in," EDI informed. "The _Heimdall _is descending into the atmosphere now and beginning landing procedures."

"Message coming in from the _Thor,_" Joker spoke up. "We are too locate any in-system resources and guard the mining ships as they set up shop."

"Okay, let's start with the inner planets first and then move onto the outer planets. Set a course and take us in," Sheppard gave the order.

**Author's Notes:**

And the First Contact War begins; in case you didn't realise those alien ships were a Turian patrol and this is set in the pre-human contact timeframe. EDI has a replicator body (minus the ability to replicate) however she can morph her body into blades and crystals like Replicarter could during SG1 season eight. She can interface with a ship however her replicator body is more like an avatar while her 'real' body is the _Normandy_ itself.

Cerberus is like the CIA of the Terran Systems Alliance in this fic; it has operatives working all across Terran-controlled space working to maintain the peace. They also do classified jobs and are usually generally treated with distain because of some of their 'darker' actions such as Subject Zero AKA Jack. For those that are wondering, Kelly Chambers is actually Cerberus Operative in this stationed on the _Thor_ acting as Admiral Hackett's XO so sorry if I forgot to type that somewhere.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	17. First Contact Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or Mass Effect.

Stargate: Mass Effect

Chapter17: First Contact Part 2

**April 10****th**** 2183  
Xi System  
Tyron Nebula  
Ori Citadel  
Council Chambers**

The Citadel was the center of galactic government for the natives of the Ori Galaxy and was regularly patrolled by five dozen defence ships of various classes including the monstrous and elegant _Destiny Ascension. _The massive Asari dreadnought dwarfed every ship in the nebula and was the most powerful ship in Citadel Space.

Saren Arterius, distinguished Citadel Spectre and galactic informant stood before the three members of the Citadel Council. A frown on his alien lips as he gave his report on the events surrounding the destruction of three Turian warships and damage done to the Turian battleship, _Sincere Dagger._

"What do you make of this, Spectre?" asked the Salarian councillor.

"A single ship the size of a destroyer which we have now identified as the _Normandy_ outmanoeuvred and destroyed three Turian ships while crippling a fourth. Whoever these newcomers are, they have very powerful weapons and kinetic barriers to withstand such a force. Our stealth ships have tracked them to a planet we believe to be their main colony on the border of the Terminus Systems," Saren responded.

"My government won't take this travesty lying down," the Turian councillor declared. "Already the admirals are putting together a taskforce to deal with this mess and stop them before they get out of hand."

"We don't even know who they are," the Asari councillor brought up. "You did fire on them first; they just responded in kind."

"They activated a Mass Relay," the Turian councillor argued. "That's against our laws, we were only carrying out our orders and besides the battle proved something...these newcomers are a threat that needs to be neutralised before they push into Citadel Space."

"I still think we should try to find a peaceful solution," the Asari councillor responded.

"Do what you want," the Turian councillor shrugged. "The taskforce should be ready to launch within the day...you can talk to them after we've beat them into submission."

**April 11****th**** 2183  
Utopia System  
In orbit above Eden Prime  
TSAS Normandy  
Cockpit**

The _Normandy _sat in orbit of Eden Prime as a silent guard as the rest of the fleet had went off to guard the support ships as they set up mining and construction operations across the system. The colony ship below was still working on setting the foundations of the new colony and had progressed quite quickly thanks to the Asgard re-sequencer installed aboard the _Heimdall._

"So how long do you think it'll take them to get the Stargate up and running?" Joker asked over his shoulder.

"Probably another few days," Sheppard shrugged. "It's not like it'd do any good with there being no Stargates in this galaxy and unless you think we can use a black hole to power the gate then we can't use it to go back home."

"I still think we should use the black holes in the galactic core for that," Joker spoke up.

"And how would we go about doing that exactly? If we tried then chances are that the _Normandy_ would be ripped apart from the stress on the hull," Sheppard shot back.

"But you've got me for a pilot," Joker said as he gestured towards himself. "I'm the best damn pilot in _three_ galaxies and don't you forget it."

"You're very modest," Sheppard said sarcastically.

"You know it," Joker nodded with a smile.

"Commander," EDI spoke up from the side, interrupting the witty banter.

"Is something wrong EDI?" Sheppard asked as he turned to her.

"The Mass Relay in the nearby system just calculated a transition from another relay," EDI reported. "Subspace sensors detect multiple contacts transiting through the relay...they're design matches the ships we engaged several days ago."

"Contact Admiral Hackett and bring the ship up to combat alert," Sheppard ordered quickly remembering the last engagement with that particular enemy. "Joker," he barked.

"Already on it Commander," Joker said back as the _Normandy_ shot away from the planet and towards the system's Mass Relay.

"Admiral Hackett has already been informed and has ordered that the fleet make for the Mass Relay immediately to intercept the alien fleet. He's authorising all ships to return fire _only _if fired upon or if they continue on their course for any in-system Alliance outpost," EDI informed.

"Start charging weapons but keep the gun-ports closed until I say otherwise," Sheppard ordered as the _Normandy_ continued on its course and jumped into hyperspace.

The_ Normandy_ dropped out of hyperspace near the massive structure and took up position near the other Terran warships already in the area. They didn't have to wait long because a moment later thirty-four ships exploded out from the Mass Relay and turned towards the Terran fleet.

"They don't look too friendly," Joker commented. "Maybe they're pissed we kicked their asses and want some payback?"

"EDI, transfer yourself back into the _Normandy's _systems," Sheppard ordered. "We might need you for this, just in case they're able to hack our systems. I'd rather be safe than sorry, especially if the Reapers are involved."

"Understood Commander," EDI nodded before she pulled out a side draw on the console in front of her filled with crystals. Her arm morphed into a crystal-like collection of nanites and she placed it in one of the slots. Her eyes closed as the crystal disconnected from her and her body shut down. A second later her avatar, the digital holo-ball appeared on the console. _"I am connected and my body has been placed in standby mode,"_ she stated clearly.

"Status of the alien fleet?" Sheppard asked.

"_They're scanning us,"_ EDI replied.

"_This is Fleet Admiral Hackett representing the Terran Systems Alliance and its allies. You are violating claimed space,"_ Hackett's voice sounded through the comm. _"State your intentions in this star system."_

"_This Council Spectre Saren Arterius,"_ a second voice responded. _"By order of the Turian Hegemony with the blessing of the Citadel Council we have been authorised to demand the surrender your government and any allies aiding you. Your ships are to stand down and prepare to be boarded. In addition the _Normandy_ and the commanding officers responsible for their unprovoked attack on Turian ships are to surrender immediately to our authority. Failure to comply will result in the destruction of your fleet and your worlds seized."_

"Unprovoked? What is he smoking?" Joker asked in disbelief.

"I'm not sure I want to know," Sheppard simply shook his head. Whoever this 'Saren' guy was he was surely crazy if he actually believed that the Terrans, let alone _Admiral Hackett _would surrender.

"_Mister Arterius, vessels under your flags launched an attack on one of our ships and didn't respond to hails. The crew of the _Normandy_ merely defended themselves,"_ Hackett responded. _"We are peaceful explorers who do not take too kindly to liars who try to blame others for their own idiocy. Leave now or we will take appropriate action."_

"_...They've closed the channel," _EDI added after a moment of silence. _"The Turian fleet is accelerating...they're coming right at us."_

"Open gun-ports and fire on my command," Sheppard ordered.

"_All ships prepare to engage," _Hackett said through the comm. _"Let them take the first shot...we didn't come here to start a war...but we will finish it if they make us."_

"Damn right," Joker nodded at that.

"_Enemy fleet has entered weapon's range," _EDI reported. _"They're firing,"_ she added a second later.

The Turian fleet continued to accelerate as they fired their Mass Accelerators at the Terran ships in front of them. The frigates including the _Normandy_ easily dodged the fast moving projectiles while the larger ships like the _Thor_ were hit by several though they merely bounced off of its shields.

"Alright that's it," Sheppard said finally. "Joker, get us a firing solution, EDI lock on and fire at will."

The _Normandy_ along with the other eight frigates shot towards the attacking Turian fleet and opened their gun-ports. Moments later they fired, spewing dark blue energy across the void at a fraction of the speed of light and gutting several Turian frigates in half. This was soon followed by the slower but more powerful Asgard plasma beam weapons which lanced out and burned through half a dozen Turian destroyers.

The frigates continued to accelerate, charging through the Turian lines and letting loose with a hail of railgun fire and a salvo of naquadah-enhanced nuclear missiles. Guardian lasers fired from the Turian vessels but soon nuclear detonations rippled through the Turian fleet as the missiles impacted with more force than any nuclear weapon known to them. The frigates flew right out of the back of the Turian formation leaving nothing but destruction in their wake even as they split off for another attack run.

The two Terran cruisers, _Jack O'Neill _and _Jacob Carter _had used this time to get into position. Modelled after the Ancient Destiny-class explorer but armed as heavy cruisers, the two warships fired their forward batteries, a dozen Asgard plasma beam and Tollan ion cannons. The superheated plasma lanced out as a hail of blue light into the side of the Turian assault fleet, burning two dozen of them and causing several to shatter from secondary explosions. This was soon followed by bolts of ion energy which struck the already weakened Turian ships and obliterated their remains.

The _Thor _however charged in towards the center of the fleet, following the trail of destruction left from the frigates and firing on any ship within its sight. The mighty O'Neill-class battleship boasted numerous Asgard plasma beam weapons along with several Mass Accelerators far superior to the ones used by the Turians.

The _Thor's_ Mass Accelerators were designed to shatter Replicator cruisers with a half a dozen shots so the Turian ships that were hit by them just seemed to break apart instantly. However the most dangerous weapon the vessel had was the main cannon of the _Thor;_ it was a large heavy plasma cannon designed solely to burn planets from orbit.

Unlike the smaller plasma cannons on the rest of the assembled Terran fleet, the main gun of the _Thor _fired a single beam of pure white plasma at an unfortunate target. The Turian dreadnought it struck was blown clean in half with one shot which was soon followed by several secondary explosions, destroying the dreadnought in a pair of fireballs.

Then the Terran flagship and the two cruisers unleashed a swarm of Alteran plasma drones at the remaining Turian forces in the area. With over half their fleet destroyed and the Terrans seemingly invincible kinetic barriers, the Turians quickly turned around and fled through the Mass Relay towards Citadel Space. The Terrans let them go feeling that slaughtering a fleeing enemy was unacceptable and letting out a sigh of relief that they had won with almost no casualties.

"_The enemy fleet is withdrawing," _EDI reported.

"After the beating we just gave them they'd better," Joker smirked clearly smug.

"Keep track of them EDI," Sheppard ordered. "Maybe we can find out where they came from and what's their connection to the Reapers."

"_Understood Commander," _EDI agreed.

"And people ask me why I enlisted," Joker quipped.

"We got lucky," Sheppard told him. "It could have easily ended badly for us...they underestimated us...they won't do it next time."

"Way to kill the mood Commander," Joker sighed.

"_Admiral Hackett is ordering the fleet back to Eden Prime,"_ EDI informed them.

"Joker, set a course for Eden Prime and engage the Hyperdrive," Sheppard gave the order.

**April 18****th**** 2183  
Utopia System  
In orbit above Eden Prime  
TSAS Thor  
Conference Room**

"After this latest incident I think it is clear that these Turians and this Citadel Council aren't going to leave us alone. Something has to be done," spoke Captain Anderson, CO of the _Jack O'Neill._

"I think the key word here is 'Citadel' don't you think?" Sheppard asked.

"Sheppard's right," Hackett nodded. "I've contacted Earth using the long-range communication stones we brought with us and they're sending unmanned transports loaded with the new defence satellites. They will be here in three days and we should have them deployed by the end of the week."

"They'll come in handy if the Turians come back," Anderson added.

"With all due respects sirs," Sheppard spoke up. "I think we need to find out who this Citadel Council is and where they are. And, more importantly what their connection is with the Reapers."

"And if they've got their hands on a Citadel," Anderson mused.

"I thought the Citadel in this galaxy was destroyed?" Hackett asked.

"It was damaged, not destroyed," EDI corrected. "The Reapers might have been able to repair it and reactivate it."

"Then why haven't they used it to reach the Milky Way yet?" Hackett inquired.

"It could have been any number of reasons," EDI responded. "Back during the Reaper War they connected the Ori Citadel to the Milky Way Citadel in order to narrow the confinement beam of the Mass Effect field instead of simply calculating a jump vector like we did to reach this galaxy. If they had tried to use the Ori Citadel without narrowing the confinement beam in order to reach the Milky Way they would have dropped out in deep space like we did."

"And with their conventional Mass Effect FTL drives it would take them months to regroup once they arrived," Sheppard spoke up.

"And by that time we would have already picked them off one by one before they could regroup," EDI finished. "And before us the Asgard would have done the same if they even suspected that the Reapers had returned to the Milky Way. The Reapers were only able to reach the Milky Way the last time because of the Protheans and the Asgard still patrolled the galaxy at the time so they backed off. The Reapers then tried to attack the Milky Way again a hundred and eighty years ago," EDI continued. "They probably attacked then because the Asgard were still recovering from their war with the Replicators. And let's face; we and the Goa'uld weren't exactly much of a threat at the time."

"She's right," Sheppard agreed. "That's probably why they tried to take control of our Citadel back home during that time...we didn't have the technology or the numbers to oppose them...neither did the Asgard."

"So what do we do?" Hackett questioned.

"We need information," Anderson answered. "We need to find out who the Citadel Council are and where the Ori Citadel is located."

"The _Normandy _can be ready to go in an hour," Sheppard nodded at the suggestion.

"You want me to authorise the deployment of a single ship deep behind enemy lines with no backup, no support and no aid? Do you even know where to start looking?" Hackett asked the three.

"I tracked the fleet we engaged to a set of coordinates," EDI spoke up. "We have located a nebula approximately two hundred and forty seven light years from the coordinates."

"So?" Hackett questioned.

"Our Citadel was found in a nebula back in the Milky Way," EDI explained. "Chances are that the Ancients placed this Citadel in a nebula in this galaxy too."

"It's worth checking out," Sheppard added.

"...Alright," Hackett nodded. "Commander Sheppard, you have a go."

"Yes sir," Sheppard acknowledged.

**Author's Notes:**

Have you noticed how in most science fiction first contacts with old alien races when humanity is space-faring we always end up fighting the species we encounter?

In Mass Effect we fight the Turians because of _their _mistake and are then considered bad guys by the galactic community. We have to fight for years to get equal rights because of something _they _did and it took a Reaper (with a Geth armada) attacking the Citadel for humans to finally be recognised. Then everyone starts treating us with suspicious and saying we're trying to conquer the galaxy.

In Babylon Five one of our captains mistakes the Minbari greeting with open gun-ports and stopping us from jumping away as a hostile action and makes the decision to fire on them in order to escape from (in their minds) certain death. The Minbari declare a holy war because of the death of their leader and then launch a genocidal war against humanity. Because of the death of one man they brought humanity to the brink of extinction in only two years and massacred all in their path.

In Halo because of a political play by the hierarchs the Covenant Empire launches their own holy war against humanity and slaughters every human they can find. Humanity only survives because of the actions of a brave few and even then we're left with a broken collection of worlds and ships.

I have never seen a show or game where humanity makes first contact with another race for the first time and after they prove to be hostile we kick their asses. If it seems like I'm making the Terrans too powerful then I'm sorry but that's what they're _supposed _to be like. The Terrans in this story are as powerful as the Reapers and a single Reaper could smash the Citadel Council fleets. Of course the Turian ships couldn't possibly hurt the Terrans and their ZPM-powered Asgard-designed energy shields. That's like trying to shoot through a plate of titanium with a nineteenth century revolver, it's just not going to happen.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	18. The Citadel Council

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or Mass Effect.

Stargate: Mass Effect

Chapter18: The Citadel Council

**May 25****th**** 2183  
Xi System  
Tyron Nebula  
TSAS Normandy  
Cockpit**

The _Normandy _floated silently under cloak just out of range of the defence fleet around the Ori Citadel. The massive superstructure looked identical to the one back home and just like the one back home it took quite a while to locate. Thankfully none of the ships in range had been able to penetrate their cloak so they were able to go unnoticed while they scanned the various ships in the area.

"They've certainly got quite the fleet huh Commander?" Joker commented.

"There are approximately three hundred and seventy two ships in the area. I believe I have located their flagship too," EDI informed.

"Let's see it," Sheppard nodded and a hologram of one specific ship appeared beside Joker. "That's a lot bigger than their other ships...looks just a little bigger than an O'Neill-class."

"According to comm traffic it's _Destiny Ascension_; it seems to be a dreadnought," EDI responded.

"Orders Commander?" Joker asked over his shoulder.

"Take us in nice and slow but tell engineering to keep the Hyperdrive ready. We might need to leave quickly if things go south," Sheppard gave the order. "Get ready to drop the cloak and hail that ship on my order."

"Aye aye," Joker called as he guided the _Normandy _towards the massive alien dreadnought.

"Drop the cloak and raise shields. Do _not_ power up weapons unless I say," Sheppard ordered.

"Disengaging cloaking device now," EDI reported. "Switching cloak to shield...shields are up...and we've been spotted."

"Activity?" Sheppard questioned.

"Several ships have changed course and are moving to intercept. A number of carriers are launching fighters," EDI replied.

"Open a channel," Sheppard ordered.

"Channel open," Miranda was the one who spoke.

"This is Commander John Sheppard representing the Terran Systems Alliance and its allies. We have come to discuss your actions and attacks on our government. Please respond," Sheppard spoke clearly.

"...Sir, one of the Turian ships is firing," EDI reported.

"Joker, evasive action," Sheppard ordered.

A Turian dreadnought had moved into range and fired one the Terran frigate as soon as it was able to. Not even waiting for confirmation from his higher-ups the Captain in charge of the Turian warship ordered to attack and fired off several mass accelerator rounds at it_._ The _Normandy_ accelerated, dodging one of the projectiles as the others struck its shields.

"Bring us around and return fire. Use the Asgard cannons," Sheppard ordered. "Let's show them we are not to be messed with."

The _Normandy_ turned sharply at speeds that just didn't seem possible for a vessel of its size and moved to engage the Turian dreadnought. The gun ports on the nose of the _Normandy _opened and light blue superheated plasma erupted from four forward cannons. The beams struck the Turian warship one after the other, battering away at its defences until nothing remained. The first hit cut through its kinetic barriers and the other three shots burned through the vessel until it broke apart from secondary explosions.

"Come on Sheppard, this is a waste of time," Jack grunted in annoyance.

"I hate to say it but I have to agree," Jacob added. "We're barely out in the open for a few seconds before they decide to take a pot-shot at us."

"I say we get out of here and go home. What's the point in staying?" Kasumi suggested.

"Commander," EDI spoke up. "We are receiving a transmission from the Citadel...it's for you."

"...Put it on," Sheppard gave the order.

"_This is Councillor So'hera of the Asari representing the Citadel Council," _a woman's voice sounded through the speakers. _"Stand down and land your craft. I promise you will not be harmed and we will discuss this matter with you here on the Citadel."_

"...You seem to be mistaken Councillor," Sheppard said back. "We do not trust you after seeing your actions towards us...I will not have my ship land on the Citadel and allow your people to lock down my ship's systems with the control interface."

The silence that followed was golden...

"I bet the hag thought we wouldn't know that," Jack scoffed.

"_I do not know what you are talking about,"_ So'hera responded after a moment of silence.

"Sure you don't," Sheppard said dryly. "We will transport over to the control tower shortly...if you try anything I will authorise the deployment of several high yield warheads on the Citadel...this is your only warning...Sheppard out," the channel closed.

"Well that went well," Joker said cheerfully.

"Move us into beaming range," Sheppard ordered and turned. "Ashley, Jacob, you two are with me. Kasumi, Jack, Kaiden and Zaeed, I want you four to beam in at separate coordinates and see if you can hack their networks. EDI, as soon as they're able to establish a connection I want you to download everything you can about these people. Force deployment, territories and anything you can on the Reapers."

"Aye aye skipper," Ashley nodded.

"Miranda, you have the Conn," Sheppard said as he proceeded down the ramp.

Joker just grinned as he remembered that one old saying he had kept hearing throughout his career.

"It's one of those days..."

**May 25****th**** 2183  
****Xi System  
Tyron Nebula  
Ori Citadel  
Council Chambers**

"I say we destroy them now before they bring their weapons to bear on the Citadel," the Turian councillor suggested in a snarl. "They dare to show their faces here after their actions against us. And they destroyed another one of our ships too! We will not stand for this!"

"In case you have forgotten it was the Turian Hegemony that attacked their ship and invaded their space. None of the other races in Citadel Space have done so," the Asari councillor brought up.

"This is only because of the technology these 'Terrans' have demonstrated," the Salarian councillor countered.

"It doesn't matter," the Turian councillor sneered. "C-Sec will take this 'Commander Sheppard' into custody as soon as his shuttle lands; once he is in our custody his ship will not dare to fire on the Citadel."

"...What's that?" the Salarian councillor inquired as several columns of light appeared near the stairs.

"What?" the Turian councillor took a step back in surprise as the lights died down to reveal three humans, two male and one female. "How did you get here? Guards!" almost immediately security teams appeared from the side corridors.

"Not exactly the warm welcome I was expecting," Ashley muttered with her rifle raised.

"Were you expecting something else?" Jacob asked her amused.

"I'm Commander Sheppard of the _Normandy, _representing the Terran Systems Alliance and its allies. You have committed several acts of aggression against my government and I am here to discuss this matter. I would also appreciate it if you weren't constantly pointing guns at us," Sheppard stated clearly.

"Lower your weapons," the Asari councillor ordered and the guards reluctantly did so.

"How did you get here? What do you want?" the Turian councillor demanded rudely.

"We have matter-teleportation technology for use in getting around," Sheppard responded simply.

"We'd experimented with the idea but we were never able to get it to work," the Salarian mused.

"You dare to come here and enter this chamber like its nothing to you? No matter...we are willing to discuss the terms of your surrender," the Turian councillor smirked.

"We're not here to surrender," Sheppard said coldly. "We are here because we will no longer tolerate your ships entering our space and attacking our people. Do so again and we will make you regret it."

"_Go Sheppard,"_ he heard Joker through the comm.

"You attack one of our ships unprovoked without responding to hails and even without a declaration of hostilities. You then invade our space and launch an attack on one of our worlds. Now that we've come looking for you in order to stop this from going any further you demand our surrender? I'll tell you right now, that is not going to happen," Sheppard declared to the room.

"Perhaps we can come to an agreement in order to prevent the war from escalating," the Salarian councillor suggested. "After all the Turian Hegemony on behalf of the Citadel Council were merely upholding our laws during both incidents with your people."

"You mean their law dictates that they must attack wondering ships and invade sovereign territory? Interesting," Sheppard smile coldly.

"Why you-" the Turian councillor started.

"Your ship reactivated a Mass Relay which is against our laws," the Asari councillor cut in. "And the invasion of your space was authorised in order to inform you of the dangers throughout the galaxy."

"Oh please," Ashley muttered as she held back a groan.

"Yes well...we don't answer to you," Sheppard said back. "We're peaceful explorers and unlike you and the Asgard we plan on mapping the entire Mass Relay network."

"You can't do that," the Turian councillor snarled angrily.

"We can and will," Sheppard told them. "You may like your comfy lives sitting here and keeping your fleets close to home. But we're different; we have both the capacity and the will to go further than others dare to tread. You probably made that law because you found something in the universe and didn't like it and decided to leave it until it went away. We've encountered dozens of civilizations across three galaxies and even if we don't like what we find we still push forward."

"Silence!" the Turian councillor demanded.

"Your race appears impulsive," the Asari councillor commented.

"I believe we are getting off track," the Salarian councillor brought up.

"Yes, we still need to-" Sheppard stopped when he heard his radio filling with static.

"Normandy _to shore party...damn it Sheppard answer already!"_ Joker shouted through the comm.

"We hear you; what is it Joker? I'm a little busy right now," Sheppard asked into the comm.

"_We got company,"_ Joker replied nervously. _"It just came through the Mass Relay...three hundred and seventy-six ships led by a Reaper."_

"...Beam us back aboard," Sheppard ordered.

"What is this?" the Asari councillor asked as alarms started to blare across the Citadel.

"Trouble," was Sheppard's only response before he and his teammates disappeared in columns of light.

**May 25****th**** 2183  
Xi System  
Tyron Nebula  
TSAS Normandy  
Cockpit**

The _Normandy _broke away from the station as a fleet of dozens of ships descended on it. The moment Sheppard had been beamed back aboard he had took off towards the cockpit, passing frantic officers and marines on the way.

"Report?" Sheppard ordered as he entered the cockpit.

"Kasumi and I managed to hack into the Citadel database while you were over their Commander," EDI spoke up. "According to the data we gathered the ships with the Reaper are from a machine race known as the Geth. Scans show heavy Mass Accelerators and extensive numbers of Naquadah-enhanced nuclear missiles aboard their ships."

"Great, more Replicators," Joker said through gritted teeth.

"Joker, get us clear of the Citadel," Sheppard ordered.

"I'm already on it," Joker responded as the _Normandy _shot away from the Citadel.

"Can we dispatch a message to Eden Prime?" Sheppard questioned.

"Not while inside the nebula," EDI replied. "I may be able to send a message through the Mass Relay however...give me some time."

"Time is something we are running out of," Sheppard said grimly as he looked out at the looming Reaper-led fleet. "Battle stations!"

**Author's Notes:**

_Sovereign _and the Geth attack the Citadel and the _Normandy _prepares to do battle with them along with the Citadel defence ships. It sounds like an even fight, right? The again since when do the Reapers play fair?

As for First Contacts gone wrong, the Vulcans in Star Trek came in after WW3 and Earth was pretty much destroyed. They played the role of friendly neighbours and helped get Earth back on its feet. If they had encountered Earth prior to that then they probably wouldn't have involved themselves with Earth at all.

And B5s contact with the Minbari was a disaster even if Earth had already made first contact with other races. The Minbari still had still pushed to commit genocide against humanity and came damn close to doing it too. Humanity only survived because Delenn picked a fighter craft out from the battlefield and found out he was their long-dead spiritual leader.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


End file.
